Tan Profundo como el Mar, más allá del Cielo
by Delitelia
Summary: AquaxRaexRob Cuando Aqualad necesita ayuda y Raven decide ayudarlo las cosas se ponen duras con una vieja conocida del Altante en la Torre y Robin actuando extraño.-Capitulo 9 subido-
1. Prologo

**Resumen: Aqualad necesita ayuda cuando ****alguien viene a visitarlo por una razón especial, Raven acepta ayudarlo pero solo como un trato mientras la visita se quede en la torre. Nadie pensó que la visita sería tan larga, Raven nunca pensó que se confundiría tanto con sus propios sentimientos, Aqualad nunca pensó que un trato podía ser tan peligroso, y Robin nunca pensó que se sentiría celoso al ver a Raven con alguien más.**

**Si comienzas algo debes terminarlo, pero a veces es mas difícil de lo que parece.**

**Nota de autor: Este es un fan fic donde el triángulo amoroso es AqualadxRavenxRobin. Añadí un personaje de mi creación que espero les agrade, aparecerá pronto.**

**No he decidido la pareja final todavía, pero lo decidiré con el tiempo. Solo escribiré lo que se me venga a la mente por ahora y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Quiero agradecer a Ishii Sen Ling quien me esta ayudando con esto, aunque soy de México todas mis historias hasta ahora han sido ****en inglés para que más personas pueda leerlas; sin embargo ella me dio la idea de escribir esto en Español, ya que tengo tanto trabajo con mis demás historias y videos ella se ofreció a traducirlo para que no se me acumulara más trabajo. De verdad te lo agradezco chava.**

**Derechos de Autor: **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

PRÓLOGO 

**En la torre de los titanes este:**

-Muy bien ¡Esto no debería ser tan difícil!- Aqualad murmuró para si mismo sumido en sus pensamientos. –No es que esta sea mi última opción, pero definitivamente no es la más sabia ¿O sí?-

-¿Qué tanto estás murmurando Aqualad?- Abeja le preguntó apareciendo detrás del sofá donde estaba el atlante sentado causando que este saltara de sorpresa.

-¡Poseidón! ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Abeja le sonrió a su compañero y se sentó junto a él.

-Hace como 10 segundos, pero creo que estabas _muy concentrado_ en tus pensamientos y no me oíste entrar.-

-Si, supongo- Aqualad dijo mientras bajaba la mirada sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

-¿Esto es por la visita que tendremos?- Preguntó Abeja. –Bueno, técnicamente nosotros no la tendremos, Robin y los demás nos recibirán a todos en su torre.-

-Lo sé ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para irnos?- Preguntó Aqualad mirando el reloj de su comunicador mientras Abeja se asomaba sobre su hombro para ver la hora también.

-Media hora.- Respondió ella.- ¿Porqué quieres que todo esto suceda en la torre de los titanes oeste y no en la nuestra?-

-Yo...yo pensé que era lo mejor, entre más personas haya menos nervioso estaré.- Abeja podía asegurar que su compañero estaba mintiendo, ese titubeo al principio no había pasado desapercibido y Aqualad nunca dudaba al decir algo, nunca.

-¿Aqualad, hay algo que deba saber?- El joven atlante miró a su líder y analizó la pregunta.

-Sí, pero prefiero decírtelo cuando estemos todos reunidos.- Añadió Aqualad antes de que Abeja pudiera preguntar algo más.

-¿No vas a dejar el equipo cierto?- Preguntó Abeja luego de algunos segundos de silencio.

-No...- Aqualad se detuvo por un momento. De repente un borrón blanco con rojo pasó frente a los dos titanes antes de detenerse frente al refrigerador revelando a dos pequeños gemelos.

-¡It's lunch time!- (¡Es hora de comer!) Más y Menos gritaron al unísono tomando todo lo que podían en sus brazos.

-¡Oigan, deténganse!- Abeja exclamó mientras corría hacia los gemelos- ¡No toquen nada!-

Más y Menos se alejaron a toda velocidad de Abeja mientras ella volaba tras ellos tratando se alcanzarlos para recuperar la comida que se habían llevado, pero apenas podía seguirles el paso.

Aqualad se quedó en el sofá y terminó su repuesta inconclusa en un susurro tan bajo que incluso a él mismo le costó trabajo oír.

-...Si esto funciona, no será necesario.-

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

-¡Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar queridos amigos!- Exclamó Starfire abrazando a Abeja con toda su fuerza.

-Oxígeno...por favor.- Rogó Abeja en un suspiro mientras Starfire la dejaba ir.

-Por favor perdóname, es solo que estoy muy feliz de verlos a todos otra vez.-

-Nosotros también.- Le aseguró Abeja- ¿Cómo han estado?-

-Bien, afortunadamente la ciudad ha estado tranquila últimamente.- Respondió Cyborg.

-Hablando de ciudades- Dijo Robin. - ¿Quién cuidará su ciudad mientras ustedes se quedan aquí?-

-Le pedimos a Jinx que nos cubriera, era la titán honoraria más cercana que estaba libre.- comentó Veloz.

-¿Qué hay de Chico Flash?- Continuó preguntando el líder enmascarado. –Escuché que esos dos estaban trabajando juntos.-

-Se va a quedar donde está para asegurarse de que nada malo suceda. Jinx estará bien, no han habido crímenes mayores en las últimas dos semanas.- Respondió Veloz mientras miraba a su alrededor y notaba que solo había cuatro titanes del otro equipo con ellos. - ¿Dónde está Raven?-

-Supongo que en su habitación. Ella dijo que los vería en la cena.- Dijo Chico Bestia. –Aunque en mi opinión Star es quien debería estar escondiéndose- El chico verde apuntó a Starfire quien estaba siendo atentamente observada por Más y Menos. Ella comenzaba a sentirse extraña ante su intensa mirada.

-¿Qué no habían dejado de hacer eso la última vez que estuvimos aquí?- Preguntó Abeja mientras el resto se encogía de hombros.

-Entonces...- Robin dijo dirigiéndose a los titanes este. -¿A quién vamos a...¡Hey!- Robin miró a su alrededor notando que no solo era Raven quien faltaba. -¿Dónde está Aqualad?-

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

: En la sala común:

-Hola Raven, que bueno que te encontré aquí.- Aqualad dijo al ver que Raven tomaba un libro de la mesa.

-Aqualad.- Raven dijo al reconocerlo mientras asentía. -¿Dónde están los demás?-

-En la azotea.- Aqualad respondió mientras caminaba hacia ella. –Yo bajé solo.-

-Bueno, voy a volver a mi habitación.- Raven caminó hacia la puerta pero el titán este la detuvo.

-¿Raven, puedo preguntarte algo?-

Raven se dio vuelta y arqueó una ceja dudosa.

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

: En el pasillo:

-No hay problema en que se halla ido, pero pudo habernos avisado.- Dijo Robin.

-Tal vez tenía hambre.- Sugirió Chico Bestia mientras los ocho titanes caminaban a la sala común.

-Pero si hubiera tenido hambre yo hubiera ido con él.- Dijo Cyborg acariciando su estómago.

-Es vegetariano Chispita ¿Recuerdas?- Preguntó Abeja usando el apodo de Cyborg que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Ya lo sé, y no me llames Chispita.-

El grupo llegó a la sala común y esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran.

-¿Qué, no te gusta?-

-No.- Los titanes se tornaron para encontrar a Raven, cuya expresión era la misma de siempre, frente a un impresionado Aqualad.

-Pero... Raven.-

-Dije que no.- Raven cortó al atlante.

-¿No que, Raven?- Preguntó Starfire mientras la oscura joven y Aqualad se tornaban para mirar al resto de los titanes.

-Nada.- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Raven se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta para ir a su habitación.

-Hola a todos, estaré en mi habitación y no quiero ninguna visita hasta la cena.-

Ella continuó su camino sin esperar respuesta y los demás se tornaron a ver a Aqualad.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó Robin decidido a saber que había ocurrido y la pregunta para la que la respuesta era "No".

-Nada, necesitaba hablar con Raven.- Aqualad estaba por caminar en dirección a la habitación de Raven cuando Chico Bestia habló.

-Viejo, sea lo que sea lo que le hayas preguntado, ella dijo que no.- El verde titán sabía que cuando Raven decía "No" significaba "No".

-Puedo intentar.- Aqualad reiteró sin mirar al pequeño titán.

-Escucha, tendrás que rogarle si quieres hacerla cambiar de opinión.- Aqualad miró a Chico Bestia de una manera tan fría que lo hizo sudar de tensión mientras los demás esperaban atentos a las palabras del atlante.

-Yo _nunca _ruego.-

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

: Fuera de la habitación de Raven cinco minutos después:

-Raven, estoy afuera de tu habitación, arrodillado, rogándote. ¿Por favor?-

-¿Porqué no le pides a alguien más que lo haga?- Raven preguntó desde el interior de su habitación; su voz se oía ahogada gracias al grosor de la puerta.

-Porque,- Aqualad explicó aún de rodillas. –Eres una de mis mejores amigas, sabes controlarte, sabes como arreglártelas ante cualquier circunstancia imaginable, puedes entender a los demás, conoces las costumbres terrestres, eres inteligente, hermosa y poderosa.-

Raven permaneció en silencio en su habitación sorprendida por lo que Aqualad acababa de decir.

-Además, estás libre, así que no hay posibilidad de que esto falle por la culpa de alguien más.- Él añadió.

-¿Tan desesperado estás?- preguntó Raven abriendo su puerta y mirando a Aqualad quien la miraba de regreso.

-¿Tan desesperado com para estar fuera de tu puerta, arrodillado y rogándote?-

-No.- Raven meneó su cabeza. – Tan desesperado como para decir todo lo que dijiste.-

-Yo estaba hablando en serio, realmente pienso eso de ti.- Aqualad dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Entonces, aceptas?-

-¿Qué obtengo yo a cambio?- Preguntó Raven cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que sea.- le aseguró Aqualad. –Solo tienes que pedirlo.-

-No estoy segura ahora.- admitió Raven luego de pensarlo. –Pero no te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá algo.-

-¿Eso es un sí?- Sus ojos esperanzados casi hicieron sonreír a Raven.

-Si.- Confirmó ella.

-Gracias.- Dijo Aqualad mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de Raven. –Ya sabes que tienes que hacer.-

-¿Esto solo será durante la visita, cierto?- Raven preguntó para asegurarse de cada detalle.

-Si, vamos, tenemos que decirle a los demás.- Dijo Aqualad guiando a Raven hacia la sala común sin soltar su mano.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común vieron a Cyborg jugando un videojuego de carreras contra Más y Menos; que conformaban un mismo equipo en este peleado encuentro.

Robin, Starfire y Abeja se tornaron en su dirección al escuchar el sonido de las puertas abriéndose y sus mandíbulas llegaron hasta el suelo cuando los vieron ¿¡Raven y Aqualad tomados de las manos!?

La joven de Azarath y el atlante entraron a la sala común y él tosió un poco para atraer la atención de los demás, quienes tuvieron la misma reacción de Robin, Starfire y Abeja; sus mandíbulas habían alcanzado el suelo por la sorpresa.

-Bien, escuchen todos, tengo algo que decir.- Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la expectación sobresalía en sus rostros. –Desde ahora Raven y yo estamos juntos.-

Al principio nadie se movió ni respiró, luego… la tercera guerra mundial comenzó.

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

**¿Un poco largo para un prólogo? No necesariamente, necesitaba explicar la situación y hacerla algo graciosa al mismo tiempo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, NO me reclamen por la pareja. ¿No les gusta el triángulo RobxRaexAqua? No lean la historia y todos felices, muchas gracias.**

**Por cierto, decidí cambiar el idioma de Más y Menos porque, de lo contrario, partes de la historia no tendrían sentido.**

**¡No olviden dejar reseñas…****reviews****, o como sea que las llamen ustedes; porfa!**


	2. Bienvenida a mi 'hogar'

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está la actualización de mi historia.**

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá que el cielo

**Derechos de Autor: Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.**

**Donde nos quedamos: ****Al principio nadie se movió ni respiró, luego… la tercera guerra mundial comenzó.**

**Ahora con la historia…**

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-¿Ese era tu gran secreto? ¿No podías habérnoslo dicho antes por lo menos? ¿Por eso querías recibir a tu visita aquí? ¿Es importante…?-

-¿Viejo, en serio le rogaste? Tienes que enseñarme tu técnica, porque cuando yo le ruego actúa como si yo no existiera y entonces no puedo convencerla y eso es tan injusto y…-

-¡¡Aqualad and Raven, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…-

-¡Qué glorioso acontecimiento! Ahora los dos estarán contentos el uno con el otro, tendrán que hacer eso de "las citas", disfrutarán de la compañía del otro y visitarán lugares como…-

-Wow cerebro de pescado, quien hubiera imaginado que alguien como tu iría tras la titán más solitaria, y además lograras conquistarla, tienes que enseñarme como lo hiciste, empezando con…-

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Tu _tenías _que preguntarme a mi primero, ella es como mi hermana pequeña ¿Sabías? Necesitabas _mi _permiso para preguntarle a ella, pero ahora que está todo hecho tienes que seguir mis reglas; número uno…-

Todos comenzaron a gritar preguntas y comentarios, sus voces eran tan altas que le dieron a Raven un dolor de cabeza. Alguien tenía que detenerlos, pero ese alguien que detuvo los incesantes gritos convirtió ese dolor en una migraña.

-¿¿¡¡ACASO USTEDES DOS SE VOLVIERON LOCOS!!??- Todos se callaron inmediatamente y se volvieron a mirar a Robin. -¡No pueden comenzar una relación!-

-¿Viejo, cuál es tu problema?- Preguntó Chico Bestia perplejo por la reacción de su líder, aunque no sería la primera vez que eso pasara.

-¿Cuál es mi problema?- Repitió Robin. -¿Tan siquiera han pensado en las consecuencias? Este amorío les dará a los villanos más poder sobre nosotros, sobre ustedes.-

-Cálmate Robin.- Dijo Abeja. -¿No crees que estás tomando esto demasiado en serio?-

-¿_Yo_ estoy tomando esto demasiado en serio?- preguntó Robin exasperado. -Ustedes no lo están tomando con la seriedad suficiente.-

-¿Por qué es esto un problema?- Preguntó Abeja señalando a la pareja.

-¿Por qué?- Repitió Robin. – ¿Primero, qué si un villano se entera de esto? Podrían usar a uno de los dos para llegar al otro.-

-Podemos guardarlo en secreto.- Respondió Abeja

-¿Cómo? Los medios los descubrirán cuando los vean juntos.-

-¿Conoces algo llamado disfraz?-

-Eso no los esconderá para siempre.-

-Si lo usan bien durará un buen tiempo, por lo menos el tiempo necesario para que decidan si tomaron una buena decisión.-

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que esto afectará nuestros equipos, ambos equipos?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Para que ellos estén juntos uno debe dejar su ciudad y su equipo, eso es igual a un titán menos y una oportunidad menos de salir victoriosos.-

-Por favor Robin, uno de nuestros titanes puede derrotar a diez ladrones por sí solo.-

-Si el ladrón es Red X voy a necesitar a todo mi equipo, y si el Hermano Sangre escapa ustedes necesitarán a todo su equipo.-

-¿Por qué no hablamos con ellos y hacemos un intercambio?-

-¿Estás bromeando?-

-Por supuesto que no- Le aseguró la líder de los titanes este. –Si Aqualad quiere él puede venir aquí y alguien de tu equipo podría ir a vivir con nosotros. O al revés, con gusto aceptaré a Raven en la torre y puedo enviar a Veloz aquí si él y tú equipo no se oponen.-

-Tomará mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a eso, y el tiempo es oro.- Le objetó el otro líder.

-No seas así Robin. Piensa en la felicidad de tus amigos.-

-No me des ese argumento Abeja, piensa en la seguridad de tus amigos y de la ciudad.-

-¿Podemos decir algo?- Los dos líderes se tornaron para encontrar al responsable de la interrupción y se encontraron con Raven con su mano alzada como pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-Seguro.-

-No.-

Ambas respuestas se escucharon al mismo tiempo y causó que los líderes volvieran a mirarse entre ellos, más esta vez fue Abeja la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué quieres con "no"?-

-Mira, sé que todo esto no va a tener un final feliz. Es lo mejor para todos.-

-Robin.- Abeja se cruzó de brazos y le envió una mirada sospechosa al chico enfrente de ella. -¿Estás seguro de que esto es solo por la seguridad de los demás?-

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro.- Robin estaba 97 seguro que esto solo era por la seguridad de todos, pero había un extraño sentimiento en lo profundo de su mente que quería salir a flote. Robin no sabía lo que era, pero no quería descubrirlo, el argumento en mano era ahora más importante que eso. –Lo mejor que pueden hacer es terminar con su… amorío.-

Por alguna razón no Robin no se atrevía a decir "relación", incluso cuando significaba técnicamente lo mismo que "amorío".

-Robin.- Raven decidió intentar de nuevo. –Estaremos bien, Abeja te dio muy buenos argumentos. Por lo menos déjanos tratar, si no funciona terminaremos.-

-Sí.- Añadió Aqualad. –Por lo menos danos unos días para tratar.-

Robin lo pensó un momento ¿Por qué le era tan difícil aceptar todo esto? Tal vez porque creía que Raven perdería la concentración en la batalla a causa de Aqualad, y tal vez porque los villanos se aprovecharían usando uno para conseguir al otro, y tal vez porque haría que los medio enloquecieran, sí eso tenía que ser, no había ninguna otra razón y definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con ese extraño sentimiento que retumbaba en lo profundo de su mente... ¿De dónde vino esa última parte?

-Está bien.- El líder suspiró derrotado. – Les daré tres días, los días que ustedes se quedarán aquí. ¿Está bien con eso?-

-¡Tres días!- Gritó Chico Bestia exaltado. -¡Viejo, eso no es tiempo suficiente para nadie para descubrir si realmente están cómodos el uno con el otro!-

-De hecho…- Aqualad dijo. –Creo que aceptaremos tu oferta.-

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Solo tres días y sabrán como se sentirán?- Veloz levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-Creo que estaremos bien con eso.- Respondió Raven.

-¿No es eso tierno?- Preguntó Star de repente atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Raven.

-Ustedes dos ya hablan como una verdadera pareja y no han dejado de tomarse las manos desde que entraron a la sala.-

Aqualad y Raven miraron sus manos y notaron que en verdad no se las habían soltado. Raven se sonrojó y trató de soltar la mano de Aqualad, pero él le dio un pequeño apretón recordándole que se suponía que estuvieran haciendo eso, aunque él tampoco se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaban tomados de la mano hasta que Starfire lo mencionó.

El sentimiento que Robin estaba tratando de dejar a un lado era ahora más grande, pero aún no podía descubrir que era.

-Entonces…- Dijo él finalmente. -¿Aceptan o no?-

-Sí.- Respondió Aqualad. –Tres días serán suficientes.-

-¡Oh sí!- exclamó Cyborg. -¿Por cierto, quién es la visita?-

-Ah eso, je je…_ahem_… Bueno, verán…- Todos podía decir que Aqualad estaba nervioso, pero lo dejaron terminar su explicación. - ¿Recuerdan que les dije que era de la Atlántida?- Todos asintieron. –Pues… yo no soy solo un atlante, sino que también el heredero al trono.-

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!- Todos gritaron al unísono, excepto por Más y Menos que gritaron en inglés. ¿Cuántos personajes reales tenían los titanes escondidos de todas maneras?

-Creo que nunca se los había dicho ¿Verdad?- Aqualad dijo algo avergonzado.

-No, no lo hiciste- Dijo Veloz cruzándose de brazos. -¿Qué más nos estás escondiendo? ¿Tienes un hermano gemelo malvado que está intentando destruir el mundo quizás?-

-No, pero sí tengo un primo que se está haciendo cargo de Atlántida por ahora.-

-¿Esa es la razón por la que a veces te vas por dos días enteros?- Preguntó Abeja.

-Sí, él se está haciendo cargo de Atlántida, pero yo aún soy el heredero al trono y tengo que ir a ver como va todo de vez en cuando- Admitió Aqualad. –Pero si esta visita sale como espero, entonces todas las responsabilidades reales pasarán a mi primo y yo estaré libre.-

-¿Cómo esperas que funcione esta visita?- Preguntó Robin.

Antes de Aqualad pudiera responder la alarma de los titanes comenzó a sonar, más no era un problema en la ciudad; alguien estaba en la isla.

-Se los explicaré luego, pero creo que descubrirán a mi visita en un minuto.- Aqualad dijo antes de volver a tomar la mano de Raven, la cual había soltado en algún momento de su explicación, y entrar al ascensor seguido de los demás titanes.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso todos caminaron hasta el centro de la habitación para escuchar un gran golpeteo en puerta. Los titanes se preguntaron por qué no habían usado el timbre, bueno, todos menos Aqualad.

-Bien, ahora tengo que pedirles un último favor.- El atlante le dijo a los titanes Oeste. –Tienen que decir que este es mi hogar.-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Abeja.

-Porque toda la visita será aquí y porque tengo que convencerla de que este es mi hogar verdadero si quiero que acepte mi vida y mi renuncia a la posición real.-

-¿No crees que mentir no hará nada más que meterte en más problemas si se entera?- Robin levantó una ceja dudoso.

-Tal vez, pero de verdad necesito hacer esto. Me encanta mi equipo y mi hogar, pero ciudad Acero no es nada comparado con todo esto.- Aqualad dijo señalando alrededor de la torre y al exterior. –Solo por un rato ¿Por favor?-

-Seguro.- respondió Raven.

-Te ayudaremos con este problema y aceptamos tu petición.- Starfire coincidió con Raven, el resto del equipo asintió y miraron a Robin esperando una respuesta.

Otra vez se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y todos se dieron cuenta de que la visita aún seguía esperando afuera de la torre.

-There's no one in here! – (¡No hay nadie!)Más y Menos gritaron al unísono.

-Cállense.- murmuró Aqualad antes de dirigirse a la puerta con Robin mientras el resto esperaba donde ya estaban.

Los dos titanes abrieron la puerta y el sol les llegó directo en los ojos al resto de la gente allí. Cuando se acostumbraron a la luz, pudieron ver a una figura caminar hacia el interior con lo que parecía ser una maleta.

Cuando los chicos cerraron la puerta, los titanes pudieron observar quien era la expectante visita, casi se desmayan del asombro al verla.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer alrededor de sus cuarenta, un poco más alta que Más y Menos, su cabello era blanco y corto de forma que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, su piel era del mismo tono que la de Aqualad y sus ojos color aqua se escondían tras unos anchos anteojos. Estaba vestida con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y una falda negra acompañada de zapatos negros de tacón que le daban un poco más de altura. Lo que les dio asombro a los titanes era el hecho de que ella se parecía mucho a cierta diseñadora de superhéroes a la que todos conocían y que le había dicho a Robin, Raven y otros tantos que sacaran sus capas de su uniforme, pero como siempre, fue ignorada.

-Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Su voz era profunda y estricta. –Una extraña forma para una casa, una "T" ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?-

-A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo Tita.-Aqualad saludó sarcásticamente mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Lo siento Garth, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar.- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer mientras miraba hacia arriba a Aqualad. –Sentimental como siempre.-

-Sí, y apuesto a que tú sigues siendo tan aburrida como siempre.- Respondió Aqualad con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Garth?- oyeron a alguien preguntar, no era otro que el verde titán.

-Es mi verdadero nombre.-

-¿Entonces, cómo debemos llamarte ahora?- Preguntó Cyborg.

-Garth es más corto.- Garth dijo si importancia. –Es más fácil de decir.-

-Bueno, volvamos al tema.- Dijo Tita mirando su alrededor. –El lugar se ve lindo y el hecho de que esté en una isla le da un toque especial, pero deberé revisarlo hasta el último rincón antes de aprobarlo.-

-¿El lugar necesita algo especial respecto a su apariencia o algo así?- Preguntó Robin.

-Si está limpio es suficiente para mí.- Respondió Tita.

-¡Ah!- Todos se giraron para ver de donde había venido el grito, y descubrieron que era la boca de Chico Bestia.

-¿Sucede algo malo chico?- Preguntó la mujer mientras todos le enviaban miradas y él comenzaba a sudar del nerviosismo.

-Ah, eh, nada, es solo que… tropecé con este pequeño.- Chico Bestia revolvió paternalmente los cabellos de Menos, quien le dio una mirada intrigada pero lo dejó pasar.

-Si tú lo dices.- Tita se volvió a ver nuevamente a Garth. -¿Y dime, tienes novia?-

-Si, ella está justo…-

-¿Es esta?- Preguntó Tita examinado a Abeja.

-¿Esta?- Preguntó Abeja ofendida mientras Tita examinaba sus alas. –No señora, yo no soy su novia.-

-Sí, creo que eso es obvio.- Dijo Tita alejándose de Abeja.

-¿Y eso que quiere…?-

-¿Es esta?- Tita interrumpió a líder lo de los titanes este mientras examinaba a Starfire. –No eres de la Tierra ¿Cierto?-

-No, no lo soy, soy de…-

-Tamaran.- Tita finalizó por la princesa extranjera.

-Si, así es. ¿Cómo lo supo?- Preguntó Star, su voz reflejaba mucha curiosidad.

-Tus ojos, piel y cejas.- Respondió Tita enseguida. –Solo los tamaranianos tienen esos ojos, estructura de cejas y color de piel.-

-Me siento tan halagada, se ve que conoce mucho a mi gente.- Dijo Star emocionada. – Pero me temo que no soy el amigo de Aqualad que es una chica.-

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó Tita confundida por la forma en que Star se expresaba.

-Ella no es mi novia Tita.- explicó Garth. –_Ella es._-

Tita miró hacia donde Garth indicaba y vio a una figura envuelta en una capa. No podía ver mucho, pero distinguía a una joven muchacha por sus labios, nariz y barbilla. Pero lo que la intrigaba eran esos ojos violáceos que la miraban directamente.

Tita caminó hacia la chica y se paró frente a ella, ambas se miraron directamente a los ojos por un momento y luego Tita habló.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Raven.- Respondió sencillamente la joven.

-Raven… quítate la capa.-

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntó Raven con su monótona voz arqueando una ceja.

-Quítate la capa.- Repitió Tita. Todos los titanes miraban en estado de shock y se alejaron un poco, más Aqualad permaneció quieto al lado de Raven.

Raven dudó un momento y luego levantó sus manos para bajar la capucha, pero no había alcanzado a hacerlo cuando Tita la detuvo.

-No solo la capucha, toda la capa. Quítate ese broche.-

Raven se detuvo y miró fijamente a la mujer.

-¿Con qué punto?-

-Para poder examinarte.-

-No soy un perro de exposición ni nada parecido.- Respondió Raven seriamente.

Todos temieron que esto enojara a Tita, pero Aqualad se contenía para no dejar salir una sonrisa; él sabía que a Tita le agradaba Raven por su modo de actuar, la gente testaruda era el tipo de gente que a Tita le gustaba.

-Haces que los demás te respeten y eso es grandioso.- Admitió Tita. –Pero de verdad necesito ver como eres en realidad.-

Luego de eso Tita saltó y quitó el broche que sujetaba la capa de Raven antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. En menos de un segundo Raven quedó solo con su traje negro y se sentía muy nerviosa al respecto.

-¡Ay Dios mío!- Tita, Raven y Garth miraron al resto de los titanes y vieron algo un poco extraño: Veloz era quien había gritado, pero ahora la mano de Abeja estaba sobre su boca evitando que dijera otra cosa mientras él intentaba sacársela de encima…bueno no a ella, sino a Cyborg, cuya mano estaba sobre los ojos enmascarados del arquero evitando que siguiera mirando a Raven. Más él no era el único, ya que Más y Menos tampoco despegaban sus ojos de ella, sin embargo, sus miradas no eran más intensas de las que le dirigían a Starfire.

El resto de los chicos ya habían visto a Raven sin su capa antes y no era nada nuevo. Bueno, Aqualad no la había visto sin capa exactamente, pero la había visto esa vez cuando casi se ahoga en la batalla contra el Hermano Sangre cuando su capa flotaba a su alrededor. No era si no hasta ahora que podía verla bien, y lo que vio no estaba nada mal.

-Mucho mejor.- Dijo Tita olvidándose de Veloz y examinando a Raven. –Bueno, no eres humana ni tamaraniana. ¿Qué eres?-

-Soy de Azarath.- Raven respondió tratando de ignorar la incómoda mirada de esta señora.

-¡Wow! ¿En serio?- Tita estaba muy sorprendida.- ¿Eres una de los pocos sobrevivientes?-

-Sí.-

-Vaya que eres especial.- Tita dijo emocionada. –Bien, te ves bien, tienes actitud, eres de una civilización casi extinta y puedo sentir que eres poderosa. Creo que estás bien.-

-¿De verdad Tita?- preguntó Aqualad ansioso.

-Sí, elegiste con sabiduría.- dijo Tita asintiendo mientras le devolvía a Raven su capa. –Ponte esto, ahora entiendo porqué la usas.-

Raven se colocó su capa y Veloz fue liberado; enseguida notó que la capa había vuelto a su lugar.

-Oh rayos- Cyborg y Abeja lo miraron fríamente y le murmuraron en el oído.

-No te metas con ella, porque si lo haces te romperé cada uno de tus huesos- Dijo Cyborg.

-Además, ella es la novia de Aqualad, está fuera de tu alcance- Continuó Abeja.

Veloz suspiró ¿Qué podía hacer? Era un adolescente. Aunque aún estaba Starfire… No lo malinterpreten, ella le agradaba y él la respetaba, pero su actitud era algo que tal vez nunca cambiaría.

-Ahora quiero conocer al resto de ustedes.- Dijo Tita sacando a Veloz de sus pensamientos. –Pero primero quisiera poner mis cosas en alguna habitación.-

-Seguro, le mostraré su habitación.- Dijo Robin tomando su maleta y guiándola hacia el ascensor.

Aqualad miró a Raven con una sonrisa.

-Esto va muy bien.- Dijo mientras Raven suspiraba.

-¿Crees que dure los tres días?-

-Creo que podemos trabajar en eso.- Garth le aseguró mientras seguían a los demás titanes.

La visita comenzó bien y solo durará tres días ¿Qué problema puede haber?

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

**Bien, este es el nuevo capítulo… el primer capítulo real. Creo que ahora ya saben algunas cosas que querían saber.**

**Ahora creo que tienen algunas preguntas a las que les podemos hallar solución:**

**¿Qué hará Tita?**

**¿Cómo supo Tita que Raven no era humana si su madre lo era y ella luce como una?**

**¿Cuál es ese sentimiento que atormenta a Robin?**

**Bien, las respuesta a estas preguntas posiblemente aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo, por mientras ****reviews****/reseñas por favor.**


	3. Qué me estas ocultando?

¡Hola! Ya volví, les agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus reseñas y leyeron esto.

Sadic-Yume-Emo: Gracias, no se como va a terminar la historia, pero voy a intentar hacer un buen trabajo en lo que decido la pareja final.

Raven-will: Gracias, que bueno que te este gustando.

L Poison Dreams: Gracias, que bueno que te agrade Tita. Esa mujer se va a volver muy estricta pero tendrá sus momentos.

A. Roldan: Tengo diferentes tipos de historias, esta es la única que esta siendo traducida: todas las demás están en inglés. Y no se si esto te desilusione pero esta es la historia que menos misterio y suspenso tiene de todas mis historias hasta ahora. Lo más que la historia tendrá serán momentos de sorpresa pero este fic es casi como un capitulo mas de la serie de esos que son más comedia que misterio o algo así.

Ya he leído Harry Potter y créeme que el fic no tiene pero nada que ver con ese tipo de escritura. Este fic lo hago por diversión; para divertirme haciéndolo y entretener a quienes lo leen. Si quieres algo más de misterio puedes leer mi fic 'The Forest's Inhabitants' pero es en serio; si esperas algo al estilo J.K. entonces este fic no es para ti.

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

**Derechos de autor:**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

**Donde nos quedamos:** La visita comenzó bien y solo durará tres días ¿Qué problema puede haber?

**Ahora con la historia...**

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

CAPÍTULO 2 

**: En una de las habitaciones para visitas:**

-Muy grande, muy limpio y con una increíble vista, sin mencionar que el color no está nada mal.- Dijo Tita mientras examinaba la habitación en donde se iba a quedar los siguientes días.

Robin había decidido darle una habitación cercana a la de Aqualad, después de todo, ellos eran conocidos y parecían llevarse bien; y también porque la habitación estaba pintada de azul, como el mar, por lo que pensó que le podría gustar mucho más que las demás habitaciones.

-Tenemos otras habitaciones con distintos colores, así tenemos más variedad para diferentes gustos.- Explicó Cyborg orgulloso.

-Que bien.- Asintió Tita. –Me gusta esta habitación.-

-Estamos contentos de que le haya gustado este cuarto.- Dijo Starfire sonriendo mientras Tita le sonreía de vuelta.

-Ahora, me gustaría saber más de ustedes ¿Dónde podemos hablar?-

-Vamos a la sala común, estaremos más cómodos ahí.- Propuso Cyborg, todos lo apoyaron.

-¿Dónde queda eso?- Preguntó Tita.

-Por favor sígame madame.- Dijo Chico Bestia mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia dejando pasar a Tita primero seguida por las chicas y el resto del grupo. Aqualad y Robin se quedaron atrás; Aqualad por cortesía y Robin para poder hablar con el atlante.

Cuando Aqualad iba a salir de la habitación, Robin lo llamó para que se detuviera.

-¿Aqualad, puedo hablar contigo?- El atlante se dio vuelta y miró al joven líder arqueando una ceja.

-Seguro ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó Robin con un tono serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No puedes creer que yo iba a caer en esto ¿O sí?- Aqualad lo miraba sin entender nada por lo que Robin continuó. - ¿Quieres hacerme creer que le propusiste a Raven ser tu novia porque realmente te gusta?-

-Temo que no entiendo.- En realidad Aqualad tenía una idea de que era de lo que Robin estaba hablando, pero quería estar seguro.

-Esto es demasiado sospechoso;- Robin explicó. –Nunca te gustó Raven en otro sentido que no fuera como amigos, y ahora, de repente, apareces y le pides ser tu novia justo el mismo día que llega tu misteriosa visita, y resulta tu visita te pregunta si tienes novia casi inmediatamente; seré muchas cosas Aqualad, pero no soy estúpido.-

-Robin;- suspiró Aqualad. –Creo que sé a donde vas con esto, y déjame decirte que estás equivocado.-

-¿Equivocado?- Preguntó Robin escéptico. -¿Cómo?-

-Sí, el hecho de que Tita haya venido sí tiene _algo _que ver con mi decisión sobre comenzar una relación con Raven.- Robin iba a sonreír satisfecho cuando Aqualad continuó. –Pero lo único que ella hizo fue darme la valentía para preguntarle a Raven. Sí, una de las cosas que necesito para que Tita acepte mi vida es una novia, pero eso es solo parte de la razón.-

-Creo que ahora soy yo el que no entiende.- Dijo Robin cruzándose de brazos.

-Si solo quisiera una novia para que Tita aceptara mi vida, entonces le hubiera pedido a Abeja que pretendiera serlo, pero ese no es el caso.- Aqualad hablaba con una seriedad que Robin sabía que solo podía ser usada por alguien que decía la verdad. –Me gusta Raven, le pregunté si quería ser mi novia porque realmente quiero estar con ella, y voy a decirte algo;- Robin miró a Aqualad directamente a los ojos. –Creo que tomé la decisión correcta al preguntarle, no importa cual sea la respuesta que te demos al final de estos tres días en los que Tita esté visitándonos, _mi _respuesta es que si quiero continuar al lado Raven.-

Robin se quedó ahí, con su rostro y cuerpo inmóviles, pero con su mente funcionando a un millón por hora.

-Así que,- continuó el titán Este. –Sea cual sea la respuesta que te demos, puedes estar seguro de que será la decisión de Raven y no la mía.-

Con eso, Aqualad se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la sala común para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos.

Robin se mantuvo inmóvil, sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de pasar segundos antes. Estaba seguro de que todo esto era un juego, otra mentira que Aqualad quería hacerle creer a Tita, pero las cosas que el atlante le había dicho, realmente lo habían hecho recapacitar. Si a Aqualad de verdad le gustaba Raven, y ella había aceptado su petición de convertirse en su novia, entonces Raven le correspondía, cosa que a él no le gustaba para nada. No solo por las cosas que le había dicho a Abeja en la mañana, sino porque iba a perder a su amiga, su mejor amiga. Raven y él compartían un lazo que siempre lo había hecho sentirse más cercano a ella, pero ahora tenía miedo de perderla por alguien más. El equipo la necesitaba por sus habilidades, pero cada uno la necesitaba por una razón en especial, y el tenía la suya: Sentir que alguien lo entendía sin importar que.

Robin lo pensó un poco más ¿Y si Aqualad era muy buen actor? ¿Qué era lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza del atlante? Robin deseaba saber la respuesta, pero solo el mismo atlante podía saberla.

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

**: En la sala común:**

-Tita, tengo una pregunta,- Dijo Abeja una vez que todos estuvieron sentados a excepción de Aqualad y Robin.

-¿Cuál es?- Preguntó Tita a la chica alada.

-¿Cómo supiste que Raven no era humana? Quiero decir, ella perfectamente podría ser una chica genéticamente modificada como yo ¿Cómo es que la diferenciaste de mi?-

-Muy fácil en verdad-, Respondió la mujer mayor. – Tengo empatía, algo que Garth aprenderá a controlar con el tiempo en un par de años. He hecho este tipo de cosas con otros atlantes, esta no es la primera vez que un Atlante importante ha deseado dejar su lugar natal, y yo soy quien decide si pueden o no dejar la Atlántida.-

-Entonces puedes sentir nuestras auras, aunque cada una es diferente, cada especie tiene una especial.- Raven dijo comprendiendo.

-Exacto querida, solo algunos cientos de años de experiencia y ya soy toda una experta.- Las bocas y ojos de los titanes se abrieron al máximo.

-¡¿¡¿Algunos cientos de años?!?!-

-Pero si parece que tuvieras alrededor de cuarenta.- Dijo Veloz estupefacto

-Puede que lo parezca,- dijo Tito con una sonrisa. –Pero ya no soy tan joven, tengo 745 años-

-¡¿¡¿745?!?!-

-¿Cómo puede alguien vivir tanto?- Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Sencillo, no soy una atlante común.- Al ver las expresiones de los titanes Tita continuó. –Vengo de una familia especial a la que se le ha conferido el don de la longevidad, lo que quiere decir que cada miembro de mi familia vivirá exactamente cien años, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.-

-Increíble ¿Qué haces con tanto tiempo?- Preguntó Cyborg sorprendido.

-Muchas cosas, pero tenemos que trabajar, y mi trabajo es supervisar a aquellos atlantes importantes que han decidido vivir alejados de los suyos.-

-Y eso es lo que estás haciendo con Aqualad.- Comentó Raven.

-Sí.- Tita asintió.

-¡Viejo, imagina todo lo que uno podría hacer con tanta vida en las manos!- exclamó Chico Bestia emocionado.

-Así que ya les dijiste que vas a estar molestando a otras personas por otros doscientos años y algo ¿Cierto?- Aqualad dijo mientras entraba a la sala común atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Ellos preguntaron, y no estoy molestando a nadie, solo trabajo.- Se excusó Tita.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea.- Aqualad dijo sin prestarle atención sentándose junto a Raven en el sofá.

-En fin, ahora que saben más sobre mí quisiera saber más sobre ustedes. Empecemos con ustedes.- Dijo Tita apuntando a su izquierda al final del sofá donde estaban Más y Menos. -¿Qué me pueden decir de ustedes?-

Más y Menos la miraron un momento antes de sonreír y presentarse a coro.

- Hi! We're Mas and Menos; we were born with the ability of being 7 times faster than the speed of sound, but only when our bodies touch; like this. - Más y Menos unieron sus manos antes de continuar. -Mas and Menos, yes we can!-

(¡Hola¡ Somos Más y Menos; nacimos con la capacidad de ser 7 veces más rápidos que el sonido, pero solo cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocas; así. ¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!)

Todos los titanes se quedaron blancos de espanto, habían hablado demasiado rápido y en inglés. Era algo difícil entenderlos cuando hablaban lento, pero cuando lo hacían a esta velocidad lo único que alcanzaban a entender eran sus nombres.

-¡Impresionante!- Todos los titanes se volvieron a ver a Tita. -¿En serio son tan rápidos? Es increíble, y eso que son tan jóvenes.-

-¿Puedes entenderlos?- Preguntó Veloz impresionando.

-Sé como 20 idiomas diferentes.- Respondió Tita. –Nunca se sabe cuando uno puede necesitarlos.-

-Bueno, al menos podremos entenderlos por tres días.- Dijo Abeja.

-¿Quieren decir que ninguno los entiende?- Ahora Tita era la sorprendida.

-Solo conocemos a una persona que es capaz de comprender lo que dicen, y eso es porque ella es del mismo lugar de donde los gemelos vienen.- Explicó Abeja.

-¿Y ella no está aquí porque...?- Preguntó Tita arqueando una ceja.

-Ella debe proteger su ciudad así como nosotros protegemos la nuestra. Ella no quiso dejar su ciudad cuando le preguntamos si quería unirse a los titanes Este para que tradujera lo que nuestros amigos dicen cada vez que hablan.- Respondió Starfire antes de que alguien más pudiera responder.

-¿Titanes Este, así se llama tu equipo Garth?- Aqualad negó con la cabeza.

-Verás, hay dos equipos aquí, no solo uno. Abeja, Veloz, Más y Menos conforman el equipo de los titanes Este, el resto de nosotros somos solo los titanes, aunque algunos nos llaman Titanes Oeste.-

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?-

-Nosotros protegemos ciudad Acero, que está más al Este.- respondió Abeja.

-¿Y que están haciendo aquí?- Preguntó la mujer mayor con curiosidad.

-No ha habido muchos crímenes últimamente en ciudad Acero. Cuando Garth nos dijo que un viejo amigo venía de visita quisimos venir a conocerlo.- Respondió la líder de los titanes Este.

-¿Y quién se quedó cuidando su ciudad?-

-El otro miembro de nuestro equipo.- Veloz dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. –Ella está en la torre supervisando la ciudad. Jugamos a un juego de azar y ella perdió, por lo que tuvo que quedarse en vez de venir aquí.-

-Mala suerte supongo.- Suspiró Tita. -¿Qué me puedes decir de ti?-

-¿Yo?- preguntó Veloz. –Bueno, mi nombre es Veloz, el mejor arquero adolescente en todo el mundo, segundo al mando de los titanes Este y un excelente luchador en combate uno a uno.-

Veloz no era en realidad el segundo al mando de su equipo, era Aqualad, pero bajo estas circunstancias, decidió tomar la posición de su compañero, después de todo nunca le había gustado estar bajo las órdenes de su amigo acuático.

-¿Modesto verdad?- Dijo Tita algo divertida. -¿Bien, que hay de ti?-

-Mi nombre es Chico Bestia.- Dijo el chico sonriendo. –Puedo transformarme en cualquier animal que quiera y adoro los videojuegos. Ah, y soy vegetariano.-

-Eso quiere decir que es un caníbal ¿Verdad bestita? Comes otras cosas verdes.- Bromeó Cyborg mientras su amigo fruncía el ceño.

-Oye, no me gusta comer cosas que una vez fui. ¡He sido todos los animales que comes cada mañana, tarde y noche!-

-Por favor deje que me presente.- Interrumpió Starfire antes de que sus amigos empezaran a pelear. –Soy Starfire de Tamaran, puedo arrojar rayos de mis manos y ojos y también puedo volar.-

-Sé que los tamaranianos son muy fuertes también.- Comentó Tita.

-Si así es, somos muy fuertes y mi gente puede soportar las condiciones extremas del espacio y otros lugares.- Explicó Star.

-Sí, siempre he pensado que los tamaranianos son unas de las civilizaciones más interesantes.- Admitió Tita recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Starfire antes de dirigirse hacia Abeja. -¿Abeja cierto?-

-Sí- respondió ella asintiendo.

-¿Qué debo saber de ti?-

-Soy la líder de los titanes Este, las alas que tengo no son de adorno, puedo hacerme tan pequeña como una abeja en las batallas, y estas chicas- Abeja sacó sus armas y las mostró a la visita. –Pueden picar muy fuerte.-

-Me aseguraré de no hacerte enojar.- Dijo Tita medio seria y medio juguetona. -¿Qué hay de ti grandote?-

-Me llamo Cyborg, segundo al mando de los titanes oeste, genio mecánico y un arma viviente cuando es necesario.-

-¿Genio mecánico, eh?- La mujer atlante miró a su alrededor. –Supongo que eres el responsable de la creación de esta torre.-

-Y de la torre Este también.- Respondió Cyborg orgulloso de sorprender a la mujer otra vez.

-¡Genial!- Tita observó a todos una vez más antes de hablar. -¿Qué no nos falta alguien?-

-¿Dónde está Robin?- preguntó Starfire buscándolo con la mirada.

-Estaba detrás de mí cuando entré.- comentó Aqualad.

-Aquí estoy.- Todos se tornaron hacia la puerta para encontrar a un inexpresivo Robin.

-¿Oye Robin, dónde estabas?- Preguntó Chico Bestia mientras Robin caminaba hacia ellos y se sentaba junto a Cyborg.

-Tenía algo que hacer ¿Qué me perdí?- Robin preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Tita, Aqualad y Raven sabían que algo andaba mal con él, y solo Aqualad sabía lo que era.

-¿Conoces a alguien con 745 años?- Preguntó Raven a su líder con su monótona voz.

-¿Tu sí?- Respondió él con otra pregunta.

-Está justo a mi lado.- Robin miró hacia dónde Raven indicaba y se encontró con Tita sonriendo.

-¿Estás bromeando cierto?-

-No, esa es mi edad. ¿Qué hay de ti?- Preguntó Tita al líder enmascarado.

-Aún no he alcanzado los veinte.- Respondió Robin.

-Obviamente ¿Qué más me puedes decir de ti Robin?-

-Soy el líder de los titanes, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de mí por el momento.- Respondió Robin con un tono que nadie se atrevió a cuestionar.

-Sí, creo que eso es todo lo que necesito saber por le momento.- Asintió Tita. –Ahora querida quiero saber más de ti.-

-¿Qué quiere saber?- preguntó Raven.

-¿Dónde obtuviste tus poderes?- Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, solo Raven podía responder eso y podía hacerlo de la manera que ella quisiera, eso es, si ella quería responder.

-De mi padre.- Tita sabía que Raven respondía con esa simple frase porque no quería hablar del tema. Tendría que investigar sobre al asunto más adelante, aún tenía tiempo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tú y Garth han estado juntos?-

-Sí ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Preguntó Veloz picaronamente.

-Pero Veloz, tu bien sabes que nuestros amigos lo decidieron esta ma… -

-Mes.- Interrumpió Raven antes de que la princesa alienígena pudiera continuar. –Comenzamos a salir hace un mes.-

-¿Un mes ya?- Preguntó Tita mirando a la pareja.

-Y parece que solo lleváramos un día.- Dijo Aqualad sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Raven.

-Y supongo que han estado siguiendo las reglas.- Raven sintió un pequeño apretón por parte de Aqualad, algo no estaba bien.

-Re-reglas, eh... ¿Qué reglas?- En ese momento todos descubrieron que las reglas no eran del agrado del heredero al trono de Atlántida.

-Sabes perfectamente que reglas.- Dijo Tita arqueando una ceja. –No las has estado siguiendo ¿Verdad?-

-No, no lo he hecho.- Admitió Aqualad. –Es muy pronto para eso.-

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó Tita. –Un mes es tiempo suficiente, tienen que seguirlas.-

-¿Todas?- Preguntó Aqualad suplicante.

-Por lo menos la segunda.-

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- Todos estaban muertos de curiosidad por saber la razón de la histeria de Aqualad.

-Entonces Raven tendrá que hacerlo.- Raven la miró cuando oyó su nombre, había estado más preocupada por liberar su casi violeta mano de la mano de su "novio".

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Tita, no estamos listos para eso.- Aqualad continuó quejándose.

-¿Raven te gusta estar con Garth?- Raven se preguntó qué era lo que Tita estaba tratando de lograr con todo esto ¿Dónde estaba la trampa?

-Bueno, sí.- Tita sonrió.

-¡Está hecho!-

-¡No!- Aqualad gritó liberando la mano de Raven, hecho que ella agradeció por dentro mientras él se levantaba. –Escucha, nos respetamos el uno al otro, no estamos listos para esto, solo danos más tiempo.-

-Tengo experiencia en esto Garth, sé lo que estoy haciendo.- Ahora Tita era la histérica. –He hecho esto por décadas y todos los atlantes que he supervisado me han dado las gracias al final de cada visita. No hay ninguna pareja que haya supervisado que se haya separado.-

-No somos como ninguna de esas parejas y no seguiremos las reglas hasta que nos sintamos cómodos para hacerlo.- Los titanes estaban a punto de hacer apuestas cuando Tita golpeó el suelo con su pie.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, de lo contrario volverás conmigo de vuelta a la Atlántida esta noche!-

-¡Está bien, está bien!- Dijo Aqualad derrotado. –Pero primero déjame hablar con Raven sobre esto.-

-Seguro, cuando vuelvan comenzaremos.- Dijo Tita mientras alisaba su falda y todos los demás titanes la miraban con extrañas miradas. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué reglas?

-Ven conmigo Raven.- Dijo Aqualad tomando su mano y llevándola fuera de la habitación.

-¿Tita, de qué se tratan estas reglas?- Preguntó Cyborg luego de que sus amigos se fueran.

-No son muchas en realidad, pero deben ser seguidas al pie de la letra para que pueda aceptar la nueva vida de Garth.- Explicó Tita.

-¿Y esta regla que deben seguir cuando vuelvan, cuál es?- Preguntó curiosa Starfire.

-Ah, ya verán.- Respondió Tita con una malévola sonrisa.

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

: Afuera de la sala común: 

**-**¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Preguntó Raven cruzándose de brazos.

-Escucha Raven, yo no pensé que nos haría seguir las reglas, pero me equivoqué.- Dijo Aqualad avergonzado. –Hay unas reglas que debo seguir si quiero quedarme aquí, pero no quería seguirlas porque tal vez esto afecte nuestra amistad. Sé que puedes entender más cosas que otras chicas, esa es una de las razones por las que te elegí.-

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que entender? ¿Cuál es la segunda regla?-

-Bien, voy a decírtelo y luego decidiremos si seguimos con esto de estar juntos o no. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras hacer.-

-Está bien.- Asintió Raven.

Aqualad miró hacia abajo por un momento antes de caminar hacia Raven y acercarse lo suficiente para murmurarle en el oído. Raven se estremeció por el sentimiento pero se las arregló para controlarse. Luego de unos segundos los ojos de Raven se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

Bien ahí está. Díganme ¿Cuál creen que es la regla? Yo sé la respuesta, pero me encanta hacerlos adivinar. No crean que soy cruel con ustedes... Es solo mi manera de ser.

**Bien, esto es todo por el momento. Profa dejen sus reviews y subiré el siguiente episodio pronto.**


	4. La segunda regla

Ya vine, porfa no se desesperen, estoy tratando de dividir bien mi tiempo para actualizar mis otras 6 historias también así que necesito que sean pacientes. Yo se que me pueden entender y no se preocupen ya que no tengo intenciones de detener la historia; la voy a seguir tan seguido como pueda, lo prometo.

Raven-will: Ok, ok, ya volví. Me gusta mi hogar y no quiero que me secuestren.

Altariel de Valinor: No te preocupes demasiado, no es grave.

Nikki-vampirella: Me encanta que te guste la historia, y créeme que dejarlos en suspenso es algo que me encanta hacer.

Dark Wings Angel: Tómatelo con calma, estoy feliz de que te guste m fic y créeme que lo voy a continuar. Tengo otras tantas historias que también debo continuar por lo que talvez me tome un poco de tiempo subir el siguiente episodio pero lo haré tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo. Y por la traducción, la mayoría se lo tienes que agradecer a la traductora, yo solo lo re-leo en caso de que tenga cosas que cambiar.

MishaVainillaSasori: No, no va ver escenas de tipo 'M', el rating va a permanecer como esta y es que no me siento preparada para pasar al siguiente nivel en mi escritura aún, este fic no se va a pasar de tono. Pero en realidad, eso es lo que quería que pensaran al leer el final del episodio pasado. Je, je.

Sadic-yume-emo: Gracias, aquí esta el nuevo episodio.

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

**Derechos de autor:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

**Donde nos quedamos:** Aqualad miró hacia abajo por un momento antes de caminar hacia Raven y acercarse lo suficiente para murmurarle en el oído. Raven se estremeció por el sentimiento pero se las arregló para controlarse. Luego de unos segundos los ojos de Raven se abrieron de la sorpresa.

**Ahora con la historia...**

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

CAPÍTULO 3 

**De vuelta en la sala común:**

-¡Tita quiero saber!- Gritó Chico Bestia impaciente moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro frente a la mujer mayor quien no quería darle una respuesta.

-Ya te dije que sabrán cual es la regla cuando ellos vuelvan.- Respondió Tita irritada por las constantes súplicas de los titanes a su alrededor; todos habían preguntado a excepción de ese chico Robin, algo no estaba bien con el ¿Pero qué? Apenas podía sentir sus emociones, como si él hubiera puesto una barrera a su alrededor especialmente para que ella no pudiera conocer sus sentimientos.

-Parece que se están tomando su tiempo.- Comentó Abeja mirando hacía la puerta.

-Oye, déjalos en paz, después de todo son una pareja y pueden hacer todo lo que quieran juntos.- Dijo Veloz sin importancia mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-No pueden hacer _ todo._- Dijo Tita. –Luego les leeré todas las reglas, es posible que necesite su ayuda.-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ayuda con qué?- Preguntó Cyborg arqueando una ceja.

-Quiero asegurarme de que sigan las reglas como deben, pero, conociendo a Garth, encontrarán una forma de perderme y no queremos que he eso suceda ¿Cierto?- Todos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Quieres decir que los vamos a espiar?- Preguntó Chico Bestia algo sorprendido.

-"Espiar" es una palabra fuerte, seremos algo así como sus guardaespaldas. ¿Qué dicen?- Tita miró a su alrededor; todos los titanes mostraban distintas expresiones.

-Cuenta conmigo.- Todos se tornaron a ver a Cyborg. –Quiero asegurarme de que él no cruce la línea.-

-Exactamente a eso me refiero.- Dijo Tita asintiendo.

-¡Yo también quiero ser un guardaespaldas!- Gritó Chico Bestia agitando su mano en alto. –Esto va a ser como: "Viejo, vete de aquí o te disparo".-

-Tómalo con calma chico.- Dijo Tita en un tono entre temeroso y burlón. -¿Qué hay del resto?-

-Puedes llamarlo como quieras,- Dijo Robin antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar. –Pero sigue siendo espionaje.-

-¿Así que no nos ayudarás?- La mujer atlante preguntó con un solo rastro de sorpresa en su voz.

-No- El líder de los titanes respondió secamente.

Tita sabía que había algo extraño con este chico, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué? ¿Por qué actuaba así?

-No te entiendo Robin, primero no estás de acuerdo con la relación de Aqualad y Raven ¿Y ahora quieres dejar las cosas así nada más?- Preguntó Abeja causando que Tita reflexionara sobre el asunto.

-No estoy dejándolos así nada más,- Robin comenzó mientras la miraba. –Pero los respeto a ambos y no voy a ir por todas partes espiándolos; simplemente no está bien.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Robin.- Concordó Veloz.- Trataré de ayudar cuando estén cerca, pero si no están en el mismo cuarto que yo no voy a estar buscándolos por todas partes.-

-Tampoco cuenten conmigo.- Abeja habló. –Confío en Raven y Aqualad y sé que no harán nada que no deban hacer.-

-Yo no quiero formar parte de esta misión tampoco.- Admitió Starfire. –Creo que debemos dejarlos solos para que puedan disfrutar de su relación.-

-We're out of it too.- (Nosotros tampoco ayudaremos.) Dijeron Más y Menos negando con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces solo los necesitaré a ustedes dos por los próximos tres días.- Dijo Tita dirigiéndose a Chico Bestia y Cyborg mientras ellos asentían. Ninguno estaba seguro de qué era lo que debían hacer, pero Chico Bestia estaba muy emocionado por hacer algo importante, y Cyborg no iba a dejar que el Atlante tomara ninguna ventaja en su relación con la joven oscura.

-¿Oigan chicos, no tienen nada para comer por aquí?- Preguntó Veloz mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador y cambiaba el tema por algo más suave.

-Ahora que lo mencionas yo también tengo un poco de hambre.- Dijo Tita siguiendo al pelirrojo por la cocina.

-Seguro ¿Qué le gustaría comer?- Le preguntó Cyborg a la mujer mayor.

-Cualquier cosa que no haya estado en el océano está bien para mí.-

-¿No es vegetariana?- Preguntó Abeja curiosa, después de todo su amigo si lo era.

-No, pero no como ninguna criatura marina.- Mientras los titanes hablaban con la visita sobre comida, una extraña aura negra rodeó a los pequeños gemelos haciéndolos desaparecer sin que nadie lo notara.

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

**Con los gemelos:**

-AAAHHHAAA!- La oscuridad desapareció y la luz volvió frente a sus ojos- What happened?- (¿Qué pasó?)

-Lamento haberlos asustado.- Una voz desde atrás de ellos.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Aqualad y Raven mirándolos.

-Scaring us?- (¿Asustarnos?) Preguntó Más escondiendo su sorpresa.

-Never.- (Nunca) Terminó Menos recobrando la compostura.

-En fin ¿Puedo pedirles un favor?- Preguntó Aqualad arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

Los gemelos asintieron preguntándose que querría su amigo mientras este se acercaba para murmurarle al oído a Más, Menos al, verse apartado, colocó su oreja en la otra oreja de su hermano y escuchó atentamente. Cuando Aqualad terminó se levantó y les preguntó.

-¿Pueden hacerlo?-

-Mas and Menos, yes we can!- (¡Más y Menos, sí podemos! Gritaron los gemelos antes de juntar sus manos y salir corriendo.

-Estarán de vuelta en un par de minutos.- Aqualad dijo volviéndose a mirar a la joven oscura con un tono serio. – ¿Raven, estás completamente segura de todo esto? Te dije que no te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras, lo digo en serio.-

-Estoy segura Aqualad,- Le aseguró Raven. –De hecho, por la forma en que reaccionaste en la sala, creí que era algo mucho peor. Es cierto que estaba sorprendida al principio, pero podría ser peor.-

-¿Así que no tienes ningún problema?-

-No, mira, sé lo que siempre he dicho, pero los dos vamos a estar juntos así que esto no es tan grave.-

-Pero siento que estoy invadiendo tu privacidad, después de todo tenemos que compartir…-

-No te preocupes, puedo aceptarlo. Además, tengo 17 años por lo que la otra regla que me explicaste tendrá que esperar. Y esto solo será por tres días, ella no se va a quedar hasta mi próximo cumpleaños en 8 meses o hasta que nos casemos ¿Verdad?-

-No,- Respondió Aqualad con un suspiro. –Nunca hace eso, si somos capaces de convencerla nos dejará en paz al final de la visita y nunca más la volveremos a ver.-

-Aún así, tenemos que tener nuestras propias reglas.- Estableció Raven cruzándose de brazos.

-No esperaba menos de ti- Dijo Aqualad sonriendo.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, Más y Menos aparecieron con una gran maleta en sus manos.

-Wow chicos, eso sí que fue rápido.- Dijo Aqualad tomando la maleta. –Que bueno que el sistema de seguridad los reconoció y no se activó.-

-Aún recuerdo como tuvimos que añadir tu información a la computadora luego de esa noche que nos dijiste sobre el Hermano Sangre, nos habíamos preocupado por un momento pensando que podías ser un criminal entrando a la Torre.- Dijo Raven recordando la noche en que Aqualad había activado el sistema de seguridad despertándolos con un sobresalto muy temprano una mañana.

-Je, sí- Asintió Aqualad volviéndose a ver a los poderosos hermanos. -¿Tuvieron algún problema con Jinx?- Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza.

-She never even realized we were in the Tower.- (Ni se enteró que fuimos a la Torre) Más respondió.

-She was asleep.- (Estaba dormida.) Continuó Menos pretendiendo estar dormido para que le entendieran.

-Bien, es bueno saber que ciudad Acero está bien cuidada.- Bromeó Aqualad haciendo reír a los gemelos. –Regresen con los otros, los alcanzaremos en un momento. Gracias por el favor y ninguna palabra de esto a nadie ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ok- Respondieron los gemelos mientras se iban a la sala común.

-Traigamos la maleta que traje para estos tres días antes de regresar a la sala, así podremos decir que estuvimos todo este tiempo preparándonos- Sugirió Aqualad.

Raven asintió y cerró sus ojos usando sus poderes para hacer que la maleta de Aqualad apareciera a su lado.

-Un atajo.- Dijo ella al ver la curiosa expresión del Atlante.

Él le sonrió antes de tomar ambas maletas y comenzar a caminar hacia la sala.

-Vamos.-

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

**En la sala común:**

-¿Oigan chicos, dónde estaban?- Preguntó Abeja a Más y Menos quienes estaban entrando a la habitación.

-Bathroom- (Baño.) Ellos respondieron; ahora, eso era algo que todos fueron capaces de comprender.

-¿Vieron a Garth y Raven?- Preguntó Tita mirándolos por sobre su sándwich. Veloz, Cyborg y Chico Bestia también estaban comiendo, el resto no tenía hambre.

-Umm…-Más y Menos recordaron lo que Aqualad les había dicho antes de que lo dejaran y respondieron lo obvio. –Who are those?- (¿Quiénes son esos?)

-Saben muy bien quienes son esos.- Dijo Tita mirándolos extrañada, los gemelos se miraron y luego se tornaron a ver a la mujer mayor.

-Oh, you mean _those_- (Oh, te refieres a _esos_.)

-Sí, sus dos amigos, los que están saliendo juntos.-

- Ah, you're talking about our two friends, the ones who like each other.- (Ah, tu estas hablando de nuestros dos amigos, los que se gustan uno al otro.)

-Sí- Los titanes no entendían lo que los gemelos decían, pero Tita parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia con los pequeños. Entender solo la mitad de la conversación no ayudaba mucho. -¿Dónde están ellos?-

-Who?- (¿Quiénes?)

-¿Garth y Raven, dónde están?- Tita casi gritó cansada de jugar causando que ambos chicos saltaran de la sorpresa.

-Hey, tranquilízate Tita, son solo unos niños y les gusta jugar.- La voz de Aqualad atrajo la atención de todos a la puerta. –Aquí estamos.-

-Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar por ustedes, pensé que habían huido o algo parecido.- Dijo Tita.

-Ay, vamos ¿Por qué haría yo eso?- Preguntó Aqualad levantado las manos defendiéndose.

-¿Y todavía preguntas? Te encantaba escaparte de tu casa cuando eras más joven para no tomar tus clases particulares.- Le recordó Tita al joven Atlante quien se rió algo avergonzado.

-Esas clases eran muy aburridas ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?-

-Que actuaras como el real heredero que eres y las tomaras como debías, y también recuerdo que escapabas siempre que había una visita en el castillo.-

-Todos eran adultos y las reuniones eran muy aburridas, una vez me quedé dormido ¿Recuerdas?- Aqualad replicó más irritado que avergonzado. –Mis padres me dieron un sermón que nunca olvidaré.-

-En ese caso no tienes por qué preguntar por qué pensé que habías huido.- Dijo Tita cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, sí, supongo que yo te di las bases para que pensaras así de mí- Aqualad admitió rascándose la cabeza.

-Y pensar que no eras tan organizado como lo eres ahora.- Dijo Abeja sorprendida.

-Si bueno, creo que estamos listos.- Dijo Garth cambiando el tema.

-¿En serio?- Raven y Garth asintieron. -¿Bien, quién va a hacerlo?-

-Yo.- La joven de cabello púrpura alzó su mano.

-Ah ¿Ven? No era tan difícil.- Dijo Tita sonriendo. – Me alegra que hayas aceptado la regla Raven.-

-Si es la única manera que hay para que Garth se quede lo haré sin ninguna duda.- Le aseguró Raven tomando la mano de su "novio" para probar su punto. Usar su verdadero nombre también ayudó en la situación.

A Robin no le agradó lo que Raven dijo; Aqualad se estaba convirtiendo en alguien demasiado importante para ella y eso de seguro iba a afectar al equipo de manera negativa. Y además tenía una curiosa urgencia por separar las manos de ambos titanes y lanzar al atlante por la ventana; no estaba seguro de querer saber de dónde había surgido la urgencia.

-Bien entonces hagámoslo- Dijo Tita caminando hacia la pareja. –Muéstrame el camino querida.-

-Hey, hey, hey un momento.- Empezó Cyborg antes de que Raven se pudiera mover. -¿A dónde vamos exactamente?-

-Fácil, déjenme decirles la segunda regla.- Todos los titanes prestaron atención a la mujer, por fin iban a obtener respuestas. –La segunda regla dice: Con el fin de estar más cerca uno del otro, desde la primera noche en que se establezca la relación, la pareja en cuestión deberá compartir una habitación y una cama, ya que esa es la mejor manera de ganarse la confianza del otro.-

Abeja se quedó con la boca abierta, Veloz los miraba como atontado, Starfire no entendía si la regla era algo bueno o malo, Más y Menos sonrieron inocentemente, Chico Bestia había entrado en estado de shock, Robin sentía que se iba a desmayar…

**¡THUMP!**

Cyborg en realidad se desmayó.

Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo

**Diez minutos después:**

El fuerte olor a alcohol llenó el sistema respiratorio de Cyborg haciéndolo recuperar sus sentidos; su ojo humano se abrió mientras que el mecánico se encendía registrando su alrededor. Todos se encontraban rodeándolo con caras llenas de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien chispita?- Preguntó Abeja, ella era quien había estado sosteniendo el algodón con alcohol.

-Sí.- Respondió Cyborg desde el suelo mientras se tocaba la cabeza con una mano tratando de recordar lo ocurrido. –Pero creo que estaba alucinando, escuché a Tita decir que Aqualad y Raven debían dormir en la misma cama de ahora en adelante, pero era solo mi imaginación ¿Cierto?-

-Me temo que no hijo- Cyborg se sentó y miró a la baja mujer. –Ellos tendrán que compartir la habitación de Raven y dormirán en la misma cama.-

Lentamente Cyborg se tornó a ver a Aqualad quien estaba frente a él al lado de Raven. De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de odio y se levantó con la peor mirada asesina que uno puede imaginar, y solo estaba dirigida al joven Atlante. Aqualad retrocedió dos pasos, no quería ni siquiera intentar leer la mente de Cyborg, estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pensando su metálico amigo, no era bueno para él.

-Pero si yo debería...- Aqualad corrió por su vida por toda la sala seguido muy de cerca por Cyborg quien lo perseguía con las manos estiradas listo para retorcer el cuello del joven de cabellos negros. -¡Lo tenías todo planeado! ¡Tú, loco pervertido! Sabías que esto sucedería y no pudiste resistirte ¿Cierto? ¡Voy a matarte con mis propias manos! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Te voy a matar!-

- Come on Cyborg! Get him! Get him!- (¡Vamos Cyborg! ¡Alcánzalo! ¡Alcánzalo!) Gritaba Más emocionado, la escena era tan divertida que no pudo contenerse.

-Run Aqualad! Don't let him get you! Faster! Faster!- (¡Corre Aqualad! ¡No dejes que te alcance! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!) Y tampoco pudo su hermano, solo que él apoyaba al otro titán.

-¡Cyborg déjalo en paz en este momento!- '_Quiero matarlo yo mismo'_ Robin no sabía de donde había salido ese pensamiento, pero no importaba, era la verdad.

-Amigos, por favor no peleen.- Rogó Starfire mientras miraba preocupada como Cyborg estaba apunto de alcanzar a Aqualad.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de estrangular al Titán Este, una garra negra apareció del suelo y agarró a Cyborg fuertemente. Aqualad se detuvo en la mitad de otra vuelta alrededor de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que su asesino en potencia se había detenido y ahora intentaba safarse de la magia de Raven.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Cuando empiezo algo me gusta terminarlo! ¡Voy a terminar con ese cerebro de pescado ahora mismo!-

-¡Cyborg es suficiente!- Gritó Raven callando a su amigo. –No tienes derecho de actuar así.-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Él lo tenía todo planeado!- Le reiteró Cyborg un poco más calmado pero aún paranoico.

-Cyborg esto no es lo que tú piensas, hay más de esta regla.- Explicó Raven. –Tita, por favor ¿Puedes terminar de explicarles la regla?-

-Por supuesto querida,- Tita preparó su garganta antes de continuar. –La pareja debe compartir la habitación y la cama, sin embargo no deberán sucumbir a sus deseos hasta la noche de bodas. Si la pareja no comparte la cama significa que uno de los dos no le está siendo fiel al otro.-

Un alivio general inundó la habitación, pero Cyborg y Robin seguían sin estar de acuerdo con esto.

-Y yo que creí que pronto íbamos a ver aves marinas por aquí.- El arquero enmascarado bromeó recibiendo miradas penetrantes de todos los demás menos de los gemelos.

- We could have been babysitters- (La hubiéramos hecho de niñeros) Dijo un desilusionado Menos cruzándose de brazos.

- Hey, no-one ever said there wouldn't be children around here at some point- (Oye, nunca nadie dijo que no va a haber niños por aquí en algún momento) Más dijo para alentar a su hermano.

-No por el momento, chicos.- Tita dijo luego de escuchar a los hermanos. -¿Raven, cuántos años tienes?-

-17, no tendré 18 hasta dentro de otros 8 meses.- Respondió Raven segura de sí misma, sabía que la mujer seguiría todas las reglas como se debe.

-Bien, en ese caso solo veré como trabajan juntos y les diré mi decisión la noche antes de mi partida.- Todos los titanes asintieron, aunque Robin tenía sus dudas.

-¿Por qué la edad de Raven es importante?-

-¿Por qué estás cuestionando mi trabajo?- Sí, a Tita le gustaba la gente testaruda, pero no cuando se entrometían en cosas de las cuales no tenían idea. Este tal Robin había estado tratando de averiguar cada pequeño detalle de todo desde que el principio, ella podía sentirlo; su aura era ahora un libro abierto para ella, sus defensas habían desaparecido y ella podía sentir que él estaba escurriendo curiosidad y deseos de descubrimiento así como también sentía una de las pocas emociones que ella despreciaba. Si el líder continuaba con esta actitud la pareja tendría problemas en el futuro, y eso era algo que ella no iba a aceptar.

-Yo soy el líder de este equipo, tengo el derecho a saber lo que está ocurriendo.-

-Sabrás lo que yo quiera que sepas.- Dijo Tita, la tensión entre ambos podía ser percibida por todos los demás. –Podrás ser el líder de este equipo pero soy yo quien decidirá si Garth se queda o no.-

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, sabían que Tita tenía razón y Robin se estaba sobrepasando con esto de la decisión. En todo caso ¿Cuál era su problema de todas maneras? El chico tenía un serio problema en cuanto a confianza.

-Si no estás de acuerdo con todo esto, entonces me iré de aquí con la pareja de novios y continuaré con esto en otro lado. Pienso que esta torre es un excelente lugar para vivir, pero si no vas a dejarme hacer mi trabajo puedo supervisar a esta pareja en otro lugar.-

-Eso no será necesario.- Respondió Robin casi de inmediato, si se iban entonces él no iba a ser capaz de investigar por su propia cuenta, y eso significaba no obtener las respuestas que buscaba. –No estaba tratando de interferir, solo te pido que entiendas mi rol como líder queriendo saber en que está metido mi equipo.-

-Y yo te pido que me entiendas a mí.- Pidió Tita. –Este es mi trabajo, sé cómo hacerlo. Hay cosas que no te diré, pero sabrás lo más importante de este procedimiento, lo prometo.-

-Creo que puedo aguantar este doble entendimiento por tres días, eso claro, si tú también puedes.- Tita le ofreció su mano en señal de respeto y los demás titanes suspiraron con alivio al ver que Robin le daba la mano accediendo.

-Puedo hacerlo.- Aqualad y Raven se miraron, quien hubiera dicho que todo esto traería tantos problemas a la torre. El joven atlante comenzaba a sentirse culpable por todo esto. –Ahora Garth, Raven ¿Dónde estábamos?-

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder la alarma comenzó a sonar y la torre fue iluminada por luces rojas. Robin corrió hacia la computadora central mientras el resto miraba la gran pantalla llena de información.

-Es Johnny Rancid, está causando problemas en el centro.- Robin se dio vuelta para dar instrucciones. –Abeja, tú y tu equipo quédense aquí, los llamaremos si necesitamos ayuda. ¡Titanes vamos!-

-¡Esperen un momento!- Aqualad y el equipo de Robin se detuvieron por un segundo y luego se volvieron a ver a Tita.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Cyborg emocionado por la batalla.

-No irán a ninguna parte- Todos los titanes la miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó Robin incrédulo. –Somos los titanes, protegemos la ciudad.-

-Hoy se tomarán el día, Raven y Garth irán y lucharán contra el villano por su propia cuenta.- Explicó Tita ansiosa por ver a la pareja en acción contra uno de los villanos más peligrosos de la ciudad, pero claro, ella no sabía eso.

-Johnny Rancid es un ser muy malvado, no deseo que alguno de mis amigos se lastime en esta batalla.- Dijo Starfire casi rogando para que la mujer los dejara ir.

-Lo siento, pero esto ayudará en mi decisión. Los veremos luchar y si necesitan ayuda podrán ir a ayudarlos.-

-Pero…-

-Está bien Robin.- Robin fue cortado por Raven. –Esperen aquí, Garth y yo iremos a la batalla contra Rancid y los llamaremos si necesitamos ayuda.-

-Muy bien, ese es el espíritu.- Dijo Tita sintiéndose orgullosa por la chica. – Ahora vayan, no podemos esperar más.-

-Estaremos de vuelta enseguida, no se preocupen- con eso dicho los titanes vieron como Aqualad tomaba la mano de Raven y ambos desaparecían con el movimiento de la capa de la joven oscura.

-Bien, veamos como les va.- Tita y el resto de los titanes miraron la pantalla listos para ver la batalla entre Johnny Rancid y la nueva pareja.

Tu amor por mí es profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti son tan altos como el cielo

**Bien, aquí acaba el episodio, actualizaré tan pronto como sea posible. Lo prometo.**

**Mientras tanto por favor díganme si les gustó el episodio y si en serio quieren que continúe. Hasta pronto.**


	5. Mentiras

**¡Ya volví!**

**Raven-will: **Bien, estoy de vuelta por fin. Espero que te guste el epi.

**Sadic-yume-emo (anon): **Por fin pude escribir un nuevo episodio, a ver que te parece.

**MishaVainillaSasori (anon): **Pues no he elegido la pareja final todavía, trataré de darle su espacio a ambas parejas. Pero claro no va a ser lo mismo con las reglas que faltan.

**Dark Wings Angel: **Te lo vuelvo a pedir, no me presiones. Estoy encantada de que te guste tanto el fic, pero también tengo que darme tiempo para las otras historias que tengo. Prometo tratar de actualizar pronto; con una reseña en la que me digas que te gustaría que siguiera la historia basta; si me presionan no se me ocurre nada y eso no es bueno. Ok? De nuevo, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia.

**Regianna: **Pues… las cosas se pondrán duras pronto.

**Mika (anon): **Sepárame lo que hay después del arroba letra por letra porque eso no me apareció. Y la traducción se lo debo a Ishii Sen Ling, yo solo la checo por si falta algo.

**¡Gracias por las reseñas!**

**Tu amor por mi es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**Derechos de autor:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

**Donde nos quedamos:** Aqualad miró hacia abajo por un momento antes de caminar hacia Raven y acercarse lo suficiente para murmurarle en el oído. Raven se estremeció por el sentimiento pero se las arregló para controlarse. Luego de unos segundos los ojos de Raven se abrieron de la sorpresa.

**Ahora con la historia...**

**Tu amor por mi es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**Capítulo 4**

**: En la ciudad:**

- ¡Corran, corran como los cobardes que son!- Sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces la gente siguió sus órdenes ¿Y quién no lo haría? El villano se encontraba en su motocicleta amenazando a todos sin importarle los inocentes a los que lastimaba- ¡Nadie puede derrotar a Johnny Rancid!-

Raven y Aqualad aparecieron en un callejón cerca de él donde ni Tita ni los titanes podían verlos u oírlos. Ambos se asomaron en la esquina mientras trataban de idear un plan.

-Tu has peleado contra él antes Raven ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Nunca he peleado contra él, no sola al menos- Replicó Raven mirando al otro joven titán.-Solo con mi equipo, la primera vez que apareció fue derrotado por Robin y la última vez que lo vimos en la ciudad Sedita se lo tragó así no estoy segura de cómo derrotarlo.-

-En ese caso tendremos que-¡Cuidado!- Aqualad empujó a Raven justo antes de que fueran alcanzados por un rayo de energía roja.

-Bien, bien, bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo Rancid mientras la pareja se levantaba del suelo y él sacaba su arma preparándose para atacar.- Te recuerdo a ti chica ¿Pero de dónde saliste tú niño bonito?-

-Mi nombre es Aqualad y el suyo es Raven, se supone que ya lo sabías.- El joven titán respondió amenazándolo con la mirada.

-¿Lo sabía? - Rancid se rascó el mentón concentrándose para pensar y luego se tornó a verlos. –Ah sí, lo sé ¿Pero que haces aquí?-

Raven recordó aquella vez en la que pelearon contra la Hermandad del Mal; el villano no peleó con el atlante, Rancid solo había luchado contra Más y Menos, y ella dudaba que él pudiera recordar a Aqualad. Probablemente solo lo había visto cuando estaba congelado, y eso no servía de mucho. Tal vez eso podía transformarse en una ventaja; era posible que Johnny no recordara los poderes de Aqualad, había demasiada confusión en la batalla final como para ponerle atención a solo un Titán.

-¡Vine a derrotarte!- Aqualad utilizó sus poderes para sacar agua de un grifo cercano y atacó con un potente chorro de agua a Rancid, pero éste subió a su motocicleta de un saltó y huyó del peligro. De acuerdo, tal vez todo sería mejor si tuvieran un plan.

-¡Si quieren derrotarme van a tener que atraparme primero!- Raven formó una base con su energía negra debajo de tanto sus pies como los de Aqualad para poder seguir al villano por aire.

**Tu amor por mi es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: Mientras tanto en la torre:**

-Qué quiso decir con eso de "¿Pero de dónde saliste tú niño bonito?" – Los titanes se quedaron sin habla; no podían decirle la verdad o descubriría que Aqualad había estado mintiendo sobre donde vivía y probablemente terminarían perdiendo a su amigo.

-Tal vez es gay.-

-¡CHICO BESTIA!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Chico Bestia a la defensiva levantando sus manos y hombros como respuesta al grito de sus compañeros.

-La cosa es que…- Cyborg comenzó a pensar una excusa. –La última vez que lo enfrentamos Aqualad estaba en la Atlántida ¿Sabes? Y entonces Rancid pensó que había dejado el equipo.-

-Ah, en ese caso no hay problema.- Dijo Tita mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a mirar la pantalla donde se veía como la pareja seguía de cerca al villano. –Que bien parece que ya lo van a alcanzar.-

Gracias a su empatía Tita sabía que los titanes no habían sido completamente honestos con ella. Todos ellos tenían un secreto en común que no querían compartir con ella, pero si les preguntaba ahora que todos estaban juntos seguramente crearían una excusa añadiendo más mentiras a la lista que ella había comenzado a memorizar mentalmente. Esperaría un día o dos antes de preguntarle a alguien; los mejores candidatos eran Starfire y Chico Bestia. La chica era algo ingenua y con un corazón demasiado bueno para guardar secretos sin la ayuda de sus amigos, y el chico se distraía fácilmente, sería fácil extraerle información. Por favor no la malinterpreten, a ella no le gusta usar a las personas de esta manera pero si su trabajo se lo pedía ella no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo.

En un principio había pensado en preguntarle a los gemelos, pero ya le habían probado que no dirían una sola palabra si no querían. El modo en que le habían respondido sus preguntas luego de haber regresado del "baño" la había dejado completamente irritada hasta el punto en que habría tirado de su propio cabello si era necesario para detenerlos. Esa era su manera de esconder la verdad y vaya que les funcionaba bien esa técnica.

-Sigo pensando que debimos haber ido con ellos, él puede encontrar la manera de distraerlos y escapar, no sería la primera vez que lo hace.- Explicó Robin mientras prestaba atención a la pantalla; su voz trajo a Tita de vuelta a la realidad.

-Si no pueden manejar esto solos...- comenzó Tita tornándose a ver a Robin aunque él no le devolviera la mirada. – Entonces no son una buena pareja.-

**Tu amor por mi es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: De vuelta con la pareja en cuestión:**

Raven usó sus poderes para crear una barrera de un lado de la calle al otro causando que Rancid se detuviera en seco. La barrera era demasiado grande para poder saltar sobre ella por lo que él miró alrededor buscando una ruta alternativa. No tuvo que esperar mucho para divisar un callejón y aceleró a fondo para poder escapar.

-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- Un buzón de correo voló hasta la entrada del callejón para bloquear la salida pero el villano logró pasar justo antes de ser aplastado y la pareja quedó atrapada del otro lado. - ¡Maldición!-

-Raven dividámonos- Propuso Aqualad. –Yo iré tras él mientras tu lo interceptas más adelante, así no tendrá manera de escapar-

-De acuerdo.- Asintió Raven. –Vamos.-

Raven pasó a su estado de pura energía y desapareció a través del edificio. Sin perder tiempo Aqualad abrió otro grifo de agua y utilizó un potente chorro para transportarse a toda velocidad tras el villano. Sin perder el control encontró al poco rato a Johnny Rancid apenas a unos metros del puente de la ciudad. El atlante trató de impedirle el paso enviándole varios chorros de agua pero Rancid fue capaz de esquivarlos todos.

-¡Fallaste niño bonito!- Se burló Rancid mirando a su atacante sobre su hombro. -¿Dónde está la chica gótica?-

Un gran rayo de energía negra fue a dar contra la motocicleta de Johnny causando que él perdiera el control y se estrellara con una de las columnas del puente. Aqualad saltó del chorro de agua que lo ayudaba a transportarse hasta el piso y contuvo esa misma agua como un gran burbuja sobre su cabeza mientras Raven aparecía a su lado.

-Llámame así de nuevo...- Ella comenzó amenazándolo con sus ojos brillando un brillante blanco. –Y no vivirás para contarlo.-

-Oh, tengo tanto miedo.- Se mofó Rancid pretendiendo que temblaba. –Incluso sin mi motocicleta soy capaz de derrotarlos-

Aqualad lanzó toda el agua contenida hacia el villano, pero este fue capaz de hacerse a un lado evitando el ataque. En ese momento Rancid sacó su segunda arma y disparó hacia ambos titanes. Raven levitó justo a tiempo fuera del camino, pero Aqualad estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por el disparo. El atlante perdió equilibrio y calló de espaldas al suelo. Raven trató de alcanzarlo pensando que Rancid trataría de atacar a su "novio" ahora que no podía escapar. Desafortunadamente comprobó que ella era el blanco al sentir un profundo dolor en su costado.

**Tu amor por mi es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: De vuelta en la torre:**

-¡Raven!- Todos los titanes gritaron al ver a su amiga cayendo del cielo cubriéndose su costado; obviamente el ataque le había hecho perder concentración y ya no podía mantenerse en el aire.

-¡Titanes tenemos que movernos!- Ordenó Robin mientras caminaba hacia la salida y era seguido por todos los titanes hasta que Tita los detuvo.

-¡Esperen un minuto, sé que lo lograrán!-

-Pero Raven--

-Está bien.- Interrumpió Tita sin dejar de ver la pantalla mientras los demás la imitaban. Ahora veían como Aqualad daba un gran salto y tomaba a Raven en sus brazos salvándola de la caída. Una vez que la pareja estuvo a salvo en tierra firme Raven abrió sus ojos y le pidió a Aqualad que la dejara en el suelo, que ella estaba bien. Todos los titanes volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales ansiosos por ver lo que seguía.

_-¿Segura que estás bien?- Preguntó Aqualad preocupado; Raven aún tenía la capa puesta por lo que él no podía ver mucho._

_-Estoy bien, gracias.- Respondió Raven con una sonrisa; solo había perdido la concentración a causa del ataque; éste solo había quemado parte de su traje y piel pero sus poderes curativos habían actuado de inmediato curando sus heridas y no dejando ni una cicatriz. -¿Dónde está Rancid?- Raven miró a su alrededor buscando al villano. _

_Bastó con una señal del acelerador para que la pareja se diera cuenta de que Rancid ya estaba en la mitad de su huida cruzando el puente con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-¡Hasta nunca titanes!- Gritó Rancid tratando de llegar al otro lado del puente antes que la pareja pudiera alcanzarlo._

-Se está escapando.- Dijo Veloz como si él fuera el que estaba luchando.

Robin pudo haberlo dicho, pero no podía decir nada luego de ver como Aqualad salvaba a Raven de su caída. Y pensar que ese pudo haber sido él; sino fuera por Tita seguramente así habría sido.

-No temas amigo mío.- Star dijo con esperanza en su voz. –Confío en que Raven y Aqualad serán capaces de atrapar a Johnny Rancid.-

-Será mejor que se les ocurra un plan, y rápido.- Dijo Cyborg. –De lo contrario dudo que tengamos otra oportunidad para atraparlo en algún momento próximo.-

-Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden hacerlo.- Chico Bestia murmuró nervioso.

**Tu amor por mi es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: Con la pareja:**

-¡No tan rápido!- Raven trató de detener a Rancid con ondas de su propia energía, pero falló cada intento. Se podía oír como Johnny se reía de ella a lo lejos y eso la ayudó a concentrar toda su energía en solo tiro.

Rancid estaba seguro de que lograría llegar al otro lado del puente sin ningún problema, pero sus deseos se vieron opacados cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su motocicleta por abajo. Antes de poder darse cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba él ya estaba volando muy, muy alto. Tal alto, que fácilmente podría estar sobre el techo de la torre de los titanes… Si la torre hubiera estado construida sobre dos replicas exactas de si misma.

Aqualad decidió ayudar a su "novia" creando una gran burbuja de agua para capturar a Rancid. El atlante trajo al villano frente a ellos y dejó la cabeza de Rancid fuera de la burbuja para que pudiera respirar.

-¿Ahora, qué estabas diciendo?- Dijo Raven con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja!- Johnny rió recobrándose del shock y las nauseas. - ¿De verdad creen que van a atraparme tan fácilmente? ¡El agua no puede detenerme!-

-¿Quieres apostar?- Aqualad incrementó la presión del agua hasta que Rancid sintió que sus pulmones iban a reventar. -¿Está bien así o prefieres que también cubra tu cabeza?-

-Muy… apretado…- Johnny murmuró, Aqualad bajó la presión y se tornó a ver a Raven con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora a las autoridades?-

-A las autoridades.- Raven asintió antes de crear una base de energía negra que los llevó a ambos, seguidos de Johnny encerrado en la burbuja, hasta prisión.

**Tu amor por mi es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: En la torre:**

-¡Lo lograron! ¡Lo lograron! - Chico Bestia gritó emocionado mientras saltaba de un lado a otro chocando manos con Cyborg.

-Viejo, por un momento creí que no lo lograrían.- Comentó su metálico amigo meneando la cabeza.

-Yo nunca dude de ellos.- Veloz comentó cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí seguro, nunca lo hiciste.- Abeja dijo sarcásticamente. –Creíste que él se escaparía luego de que atacó a Raven.-

-Solo por un momento.- Veloz replicó indignado.

-Capturaron al villano como equipo, esa fue una batalla emocionante.- Comentó Starfire con las manos sobre su cabeza. –Estoy tan feliz de que ninguno haya salido lastimado, no puedo esperar para felicitarlos.-

-Sí, fue una buena pelea.- Concordó Robin mientras sus sentimientos parecían confundirse más y más dentro de si: Estaba feliz por la captura de Johnny Rancid, pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza lo invadía; después de todo Tita había dicho que si Raven y Aqualad no lograban derrotar al villano entonces no eran una buena pareja. Ellos lo habían logrado ¿Significaba que Aqualad y Raven eran una buena pareja?

-Garth y Raven detuvieron al villano juntos, son realmente una buena pareja.- _"Gracias" _Pensó Robin sarcásticamente observando a la mujer mayor _"Justamente lo que quería oír."_

-They did make it! They did make it! - (¡Si se pudo! ¡Si se pudo!) Más y Menos gritaron al unísono corriendo de un lado a otro de la sala festejando la victoria.

-¿Entonces, esta victoria te da una nueva razón para que Aqualad se quede cierto?- Preguntó Abeja a la mujer de baja estatura quien le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente.- Entonces Tita arqueó una ceja y preguntó.- ¿Por qué me lo estas preguntando tú?-

-¿Es mi amigo no es así?- Respondió la joven alada; era en parte cierto, así que si Tita sentía algo raro solo sería inseguridad. –No me gustaría perder a ninguno de mis amigos.-

-Sí, supongo que nadie querría eso.- Tita dijo entendiendo… bueno casi; en su opinión Abeja se comportaba mucho más como líder de Garth que el propio Robin, considerando también los comentarios que ella había hecho esa mañana como por ejemplo, sobre lo ordenado que Garth era. Abeja parecía conocer mucho mejor al Atlante que Robin ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¿Cómo celebraremos la victoria de nuestros amigos?- Preguntó ansiosa Starfire.

-¿Quien vota por pizza?- Preguntó Cyborg al instante. Todos levantaron sus manos a excepción de Robin.

-¿No quieres pizza Robin? - Preguntó Veloz a su "clon"; todos se tornaron a verlo expectativos.

-Ah, seguro.- Respondió Robin haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos. –Me parece una buena idea.-

-We'll pick it up so Aqualad and Raven can rest- (Nosotros iremos por ella para que Aqualad y Raven puedan descansar) Más propuso feliz, a él y su hermano les encantaba ayudar.

- You just have to tell us what kind of pizza do you want and we'll make the rest- (Solo dígannos de qué quieren sus pizzas y nosotros nos encargamos del resto) Terminó Menos.

-Uhhh…- comenzó a decir Chico Bestia confundido. -¿Qué dijeron?-

-Dijeron que ellos irían por la pizza, ustedes solo tienen que pedir de qué las quieren- Tradujo Tita.

-De acuerdo, entonces que sean una grande de carnes frías, otra grande de pepperoni y una mediana de vegetales.- Robin dijo como buen conocedor de los gustos de su equipo. Luego se volvió a mirar al equipo Este. -¿Y ustedes chicos?-

-Una Hawaiana mediana, una chica de queso y una mediana con salchichas y champiñones.- Respondió Abeja sabiendo el pedido de su equipo de memoria.

Menos tomó nota de todo en una libreta que vaya a saber uno de donde sacó y luego le dio la lista a su hermano quien se la dio a Robin para confirmar el pedido. El líder de los titanes revisó todo y luego miró a los gemelos algo irritado y curioso a la vez.

-¿Si pudieron escribir todo esto en Español y también pueden entendernos, por qué rayos no hablan el idioma?-

-Just because.- (Porque no) Ambos chicos respondieron a coro antes de correr a toda velocidad fuera de la torre y hacía el puesto de pizzas; ellos sabían que los Titanes obtenían muchas cosas gratis como parte de su pago por sus actos heroicos y las pizzas eran una de esas cosas.

-Bueno esos chicos seguro saben lo que quieren.- Comentó Tita sonriéndole a él y a los demás titanes que se miraban confundidos

-No tienes idea.- Veloz suspiró meneando la cabeza.

-Lo hicieron muy bien para haberse enfrentado contra un villano con tanto prestigio ¿No creen?- Preguntó Abeja mientras los demás asentían cambiando la conversación.

-¿Prestigio?- Preguntó Tita confundida-

-Johnny Rancid es uno de los villanos más problemáticos de la ciudad.- Explicó Robin. –Una vez transformó toda la ciudad en la ciudad de sus sueños con la ayuda de una extraña magia, luego le dio por usar dos monstruos metálicos para causar pánico en las calles, y no hace mucho separó a los gemelos llevándose a uno a la guarida de uno de los villanos más poderosos contra los que hemos luchado. Cuando le pedimos ayuda al equipo Este para que cuidaran nuestra ciudad mientras nosotros atendíamos otros asuntos alrededor del mundo les pedimos que tuvieran mucho cuidado con él y otros sujetos.-

-Bien, eso explica porque querías que fuera todo el equipo.- Robin suspiró en su mente, por fin esta señora estaba viendo las cosas a su manera. –Esto es aún mejor, deteniendo a ese peligroso villano significa que ellos de verdad se entienden el uno al otro. Si continúan así tal vez llegue a la conclusión de que son almas gemelas.-

"_Muy bien, no estaba esperando eso." _Pensó Robin tratando de contenerse para no golpearse así mismo _"La próxima vez no daré tantas vueltas e iré directo al grano."_

"_¿Qué fue lo que hice?" _Se preguntó así misma Tita al sentir la irritación del líder enmascarado.

-¡Hola a todos!- Gritó una voz desde la puerta donde estaban Raven y Aqualad anunciando su llegada. -Regresamos-

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Starfire se abalanzó sobre ambos dándoles uno de sus fuertes abrazos.

-Oh, estoy tan feliz de que hayan regresado a salvo, estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes. – Los dejó ir mientras ellos daban grandes bocanadas de aire. -¿No están lastimados verdad?-

-No; fue difícil al principio, pero Raven controló bien la situación, yo solo lo atrapé en una burbuja de agua.- Aqualad dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro de Raven. Este hecho causó impresión en Tita ¿Acaso no eran una pareja? ¿Por qué no la abrazaba o algo así?

-¿Raven segura que estás bien?- Preguntó Robin preocupado. –Vimos que uno de los ataques de Rancid te alcanzó.-

-Estoy bien Robin, mis poderes trabajaron rápido, ni siquiera tengo una cicatriz. –Le aseguró Raven bajando la capucha de su capa.

-Me alegra que estés bien querida.- Tita habló mientras se acercaba a la pareja. –Estaba asustada de que algo te hubiera ocurrido, pero cuando Garth saltó para salvarte supe que todo estaría bien.-

-Si… bueno, necesito cambiarme.- Dijo Raven recordando que su traje estaba roto.

-Y yo tengo que ir al baño.- Dijo Aqualad. -¿Estaremos de vuelta en seguida, bien?-

-Garth- Lo llamó Tita antes de que el Atlante se fuera. -¿Por qué no llevas tus cosas a la habitación de Raven? Los gemelos fueron por pizza, así que regresen pronto, no deben tardar.-

-De acuerdo.- Aqualad respondió sin reproche, tomó sus maletas y alcanzó a Raven quien ya estaba caminando fuera de la sala luego de oír la sugerencia de Tita.

-Si me disculpan,- Comenzó a decir Robin –Tengo algo que hacer; volveré en seguida.-

-Oh no, no lo harás.- Dijo la mujer de blanco cabello corto entre dientes. Había sentido malas vibras provenientes del líder y sabía que ese "algo que hacer" tenía que ver con Garth y/o Raven, y fuera lo que fuera no era nada bueno. -¿Por qué no te quedas y me cuentas más sobre los villanos de la ciudad? -

-Lo siento pero de verdad…-

-Ah, vamos.- Robin fue interrumpido por Tita. –Puedes hacer lo que quieras luego, quiero oír más de los peligros de tu ciudad.-

-Sí viejo.- La acompañó Chico Bestia. –Quiero decir, tiene derecho a saber los peligros que enfrentamos día a día.-

-Ustedes pueden decirle eso.- Robin objetó.

-Pero no es lo mismo.- Cyborg replicó. –Tú eres quien sabe más sobre todos los villanos.-

-Pero-

-¿Por favor?- Tita pidió sin perder la compostura, sabía que Robin accedería si sus amigos se lo pedían, ella ganaba de nuevo.

-Está bien.- Dijo el líder petirrojo. –Tomen asiento.-

**Tu amor por mi es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: Cinco minutos después:**

-¿Más y Menos no han vuelto aún?- Preguntó Aqualad mientras él y Raven entraban en la sala.

-No.- Cyborg respondió otorgándoles una mirada sospechosa. -¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-

-Cyborg, solo salimos por cinco minutos, no fue tanto.- Raven dijo girando sus ojos por la actitud protectora de Cyborg.

-Sigo pensando que es mucho para lo que tenían que hacer.- Continuó Cyborg, Robin concordó con su amigo interiormente.

-Pizza's here! - (¡La pizza llegó!) El grito provenía de un borrón blanco con rojo que cruzó toda la sala atrayendo la atención de todos. Luego se distinguieron a los gemelos parados en frente de la mesa de la sala con seis cajas de diferentes tamaños sobre la cabeza de Más quien estaba sentado en los hombros de su hermano.

-Bueno ya era hora.- Comentó su metálico amigo mientras los niños colocaban las pizzas sobre la mesa.

Aqualad y Raven se sentaron en el sofá, pero no en el mejor lugar; Raven estaba sentada entre Robin y Aqualad. Ella no conocía los pensamientos de su líder acerca de que ella estuviera sentada junto a él ni de que el atlante estuviera sentado del otro lado de la chica.

Más y Menos abrieron las cajas antes de tomar asiento junto a Cyborg del otro lado del sofá. Todos tomaron un pedazo de su pizza favorita ¿Pero nada es perfecto, cierto?

-Genial.- Aqualad dijo tomando un trozo de pizza de queso. –Mi favorita.-

-Garth,- La voz de Tita evadió toda emoción, no era una buena señal. -¿Tu pizza favorita es la de queso?-

-Bueno… sí.-

-¿Entonces por qué fue Abeja quien la ordenó y no Robin?-

Todos se mantuvieron inmóviles.

**Tu amor por mi es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**Ay, no. ¿Qué harán los Titanes ahora?**

**Eso es todo por hoy, trataré de actualizar tan pronto como pueda pero regresaré a la escuela y estoy un tanto ocupada por lo que no sé si tendré mucho tiempo libre. Pero no se preocupen, no dejaré esta ni ninguna de mis otras historias (Todas en Inglés) incompletas, lo prometo. Mientras tanto, por favor díganme que piensan.**

**Próximo episodio: Quieren saber cuales son las otras reglas que Aqualad y Raven deben seguir para complacer a Tita? Lo descubrirán en el próximo episodio.**


	6. Regla tras regla

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso pero ya me puse al tanto con la actualización. Espero que les guste el capítulo y gracias por ser tan pacientes.**

**Dark Wings Angel (anon):** Espero todavía andes por allí. Lamento el retraso pero no he podido hacer mucho por la escuela. En fin, espero te guste este epi.

**Mika (anon):** Espero sigas aquí. Créeme, hay más cosas por venir.

**Regianna:** Por fin regresé, esa Tita es muy lista y yo lo se; pronto se darán cuenta de qué tanto.

**MishaVainillaSasori**: Gracias, espero que te guste esto.

**Maritecita1992:** A mi también me gustan, gracias por el comentario. A ver si te gusta el capítulo.

**H.fanel.K:** Muchas gracias por los comentarios; me sorprende que te hayas quedado hasta esa hora leyendo esto. Espero que te guste lo que hay aquí.

**Sandra (alias monstruo) (anon):** Oh créeme, tengo varias cosas planeadas para esto.

**Gracias por las reseñas y perdón de nuevo por el retraso.**

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**Derechos de Autor: **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

**Donde nos quedamos: **-Garth,- La voz de Tita evadió toda emoción, no era una buena señal. -¿Tu pizza favorita es la de queso?-

-Bueno… sí.-

-¿Entonces por qué fue Abeja quien la ordenó y no Robin?-

Todos se mantuvieron inmóviles.

**Ahora con la historia...**

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**Capítulo**** 5**

-Bueno… en… en realidad- No podía, él no podía hacerlo; Aqualad no podía decir nada de lo nervioso que estaba. Eso era todo, la verdad iba a ser descubierta y no había nada que pudieran hacer. –Tita, la verdad es que…-

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Más caminó hacia él y le quitó de un golpe la caja de pizza de las manos mostrándose muy enojado. El chico volvió a su asiento y comenzó a comer la pizza indignado. Los demás, incluyendo a su hermano gemelo, se limitaron a mirarlo extrañados hasta que se dieron cuenta de qué era los que pasaba con Más.

-La verdad es que la pizza de queso también es la favorita de Más- Aqualad dijo terminando con una sonrisa dirigida a Tita quien lo miraba inquietante.

-¿Entonces, qué vas a comer si la pizza era de él?-

-Chico Bestia y yo siempre compartimos la pizza ¿Verdad?- Chico Bestia miró su pizza con tristeza, siempre era una mediana solo para él, pero esta vez tendría que compartirla. _"Es por tu amigo" _Pensó el joven verde antes de responderle al Atlante con una sonrisa.

-Sí, casi se me olvida. Esta es su segunda pizza favorita y la de queso es mi segunda favorita, por eso acordamos comer la primera vez de queso, la próxima vez vegetariana, la vez luego de la próxima de queso, la siguiente vez después de la próxima de queso, luego de la próxima vegetariana y la vez…-

-Ya entendí hijo, gracias- Tita cortó al Titán antes de que siguiera con su interminable explicación.

-Exactamente- Continuó Aqualad. –Y se me olvidó que esta vez tocaba vegetariana, me equivoqué. -

Tita miró a su alrededor y observó las expresiones de los otros Titanes, todo indicaba que comprendían y que Garth estaba diciendo la verdad, pero había algo más; otra vez, tendría que investigar luego.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices.- Tita concedió y todos comenzaron a comer.

No hubo problemas durante la comida, Tita comió un pedazo de cada una de las pizzas y Más y Menos se las arreglaron para comerse la pizza pequeña de queso y la mediana de salchichas con champiñones para que la dama no sospechara más aún de ellos. Pasaron el tiempo hablando sobre villanos, pero Aqualad se mantuvo callado en la mayor parte de la conversación junto con los demás Titanes Este. Aunque sí participó un poco cuando hablaron de Plasmus, Control Fenómeno y, obviamente, Tridente. Tita estaba muy orgullosa del joven y "su equipo" luego de enterarse de la derrota de Tridente. Luego de la comida Tita se levantó y se volvió a mirar a su compañero Atlante.

-Garth,- Ella comenzó. -¿Por qué no van tú y Raven a su habitación? Estoy segura de que a ella le encantaría conocer las demás reglas que deberán seguir.-

-¡Pero yo también quiero saber el resto de las reglas!- Lloriqueó Chico Bestia.

-La pareja necesita pasar un tiempo a solas.- Tita dijo empujando a Raven y Garth hacia la puerta por sus piernas. –Sé que a ustedes dos les gusta pasar el tiempo juntos, y esta es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo, así Garth se acostumbrará a la habitación de Raven.-

-Esto no es necesario ¿Sabes?- Aqualad dijo tratando de detener a la mujer.

-Claro que lo es, esa será la habitación en que dormirán de ahora en adelante.- Argumentó Tita. –Solo vallan y háganlo ¿Si?-

-Pero,- Antes de que Aqualad pudiera decir algo él y Raven ya estaban fuera de la sala común y la puerta se cerró en sus narices.

-Bueno,- Raven suspiró. –Creo que no tenemos otra opción.-

-No, no la tenemos.- Replicó Aqualad. -¿Estás segura que quieres conocer el resto de las reglas?-

-¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir ocultándomelas?- Preguntó Raven mientras empezaba a caminar a su habitación.

-Buen punto.- Aqualad dijo antes de seguirla.

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: De vuelta en la sala común:**

-Tita, estoy de acuerdo con que Raven debe conocer el resto de las reglas, pero creo que nosotros también tenemos derecho a saberlas.- Robin dijo seriamente.

-Es verdad, es por eso que yo les diré todas las reglas.- La mujer volvió al sofá y luego tomó un brazalete que hasta ahora había estado escondido debajo de su manga por lo que nadie lo había notado antes. El brazalete estaba hecho de oro y tenían un gran zafiro azul de adorno; Tita lo dejó en la mesa de la sala común y se sentó en el sofá mientras los Titanes observaban la joya curiosamente.

- What's this?- preguntó Más. (¿Qué es eso?)

-Some bread and cheese.- Dijo Menos para completar la rima. (Pan con queso.)

-No, es algo especial.- Explicó Tita. –Es un dispositivo que nos mostrará las reglas como si fuera un libro abierto al mismo tiempo que se las explico, en realidad no es muy necesario, pero es para hacer las cosas más interesantes.-

-Bien entonces escuchémoslas.- Dijo Abeja muy interesada.

-Antes de eso tengo una pregunta,- Interrumpió Robin. -¿Por qué preguntaste si estaban siguiendo la segunda regla y no cualquier otra?-

-Eso es muy simple- Empezó Tita.

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: En la habitación de Raven:**

-… Si no estuviéramos compartiendo la habitación, lo más probable es que no estuviéramos siguiendo el resto de las reglas- Aqualad explicó. Él y Raven estaban sentados en la cama de la chica uno frente al otro.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Raven. -¿Todas son similares?-

-Más o menos.- Respondió Aqualad. –Empecemos con la primera regla: La pareja nunca debe guardar secretos el uno del otro. Deben ser honestos entre sí y confiar en el otro con su vida.-

-Muy… Bien…- Dijo Raven. –Eso será algo difícil.-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: De vuelta en la sala común:**

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Le preguntó Tita curiosamente a Cyborg.

-Es que Raven tuvo una vida difícil antes de unirse a los Titanes, y aún tiene secretos que le oculta a todos y no queremos presionarla al respecto.-

-Todos aquí tenemos secretos.- Continuó Starfire. –Y serán revelados en el momento indicado.-

-Lo sé, es por eso que yo tampoco los presionaré, esa es la regla más difícil de seguir.- Admitió Tita. –Mientras confíen el uno en el otro todo está bien.-

-Bien, entonces tendrá que decírselos para que Raven no se preocupe.- comentó Veloz.

-Lo haré después.- Prometió Tita. –Continuemos con la tercera regla, pero déjenme advertirles que no le pediré a la pareja mucha exigencia en esta regla; Garth y Raven son muy jóvenes aún.-

-¿Y no son muy jóvenes para la segunda regla?- Preguntó Robin cruzándose de brazos.

-No.- Respondió Tita simplemente mientras desviaba su atención a la gema azul en la mesa.

La gema brilló igual que la primera vez: comenzó a emitir una luz azul y letras negras empezaron a aparecer al mismo tiempo que Tita leía la tercera regla.

-Quienes forman la pareja nunca deben separarse el uno del otro, siempre deben estar juntos excepto en los momentos en que la privacidad sea completamente necesaria.-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: Con Raven y Aqualad:**

-Así que todavía puedo ir al baño sola.- Dedujo Raven mientras Aqualad asentía.

-También puedes meditar sola y tener charlas privadas con otra persona.- Dijo el Atlante. –Tita me dijo que a ella no le gustaba presionar a las parejas porque uno terminaría cansado del otro, pero puedo apostar que cuando estemos con el equipo nos pedirá que estemos pegados uno junto al otro.-

-¿Por qué no es tan estricta con esta regla?-

-Porque si terminamos cansados uno del otro, lo más probable es que terminemos nuestra relación, y eso es algo que ella nunca aceptaría.- Raven asintió en señal de entendimiento.

-Su trabajo es muy importante para ella ¿Cierto?-

-Es su vida.- Aqualad respondió.

-Bien, es bueno que entienda todo esto.-

-Es muy buena persona una vez que la conoces.-

-Supongo.- Raven dijo pensativa antes de sacudir un poco la cabeza y mirar al chico que tenía enfrente. -¿Cuál es la siguiente regla?-

-Esta es un poco cursi.- Admitió Aqualad. –La cuarta regla dice: No hay nada que no harían por el otro, si hay una posibilidad en la que puedan ayudar a su pareja deben hacerlo sin importar las circunstancias.-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: De vuelta con los demás Titanes:**

-Tienes razón, es cursi.- Comentó Veloz sonriendo burlonamente.

-Yo creo que es muy tierna.- Starfire dijo juntando sus manos en su regazo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Es la regla favorita de las parejas.- Dijo Tita. –Creen que es la forma de expresar lo mucho que se quieren el uno al otro y lo mucho que se preocupan por su pareja. Todas las mujeres a las que les digo esto no pueden aguantar soltar al menos un suspiro de alegría.-

-Apuesto que Raven no suspiró.- Dijo Chico Bestia. –No es muy romántica que digamos.-

-Mientras no se queje no tengo problema.- Tita replicó.

-Raven siempre da todo por los demás.- Robin dijo para si mismo más que para los demás.

-Puedo apostar que si, puedo sentirlo.- Dijo Tita sin molestarse en absoluto por el comentario.

-Bien, no hay problema con la regla.- Comentó Cyborg. -¿Cuál es la que sigue?-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: Con la "pareja":**

-Si la pareja decide terminar, aquel que decide separarse del otro debe dar una razón válida para hacerlo. Una vez separados nunca más deberán mencionar la relación.-

-Seguiremos esa regla cuando la visita termine- Dijo Raven. –Quiero decir, no me gusta recordar este tipo de cosas.-

-¿Relaciones rotas?- Preguntó Aqualad.

-No.- Raven negó con la cabeza. –Mentiras tan grandes como esta.-

-Si, creo que tienes razón.- Admitió el Atlante con un suspiro. –A mi tampoco me gusta toda esta situación.-

-Pero no debemos preocuparnos de eso hasta que sea el momento, mejor dime la sexta regla.-

-Esta también es muy cursi.-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: En la sala común:**

-Nadie es más importante que la pareja, nadie debe estar antes que su ser amado.-

-¿No es demasiado?- Preguntó Cyborg levantando una ceja.

-Cuando de verdad amas a alguien es lo menos que puedes hacer.- Replicó Tita.

-Somos héroes, esa no es una opción.- Objetó Robin desafiante.

-Estaría de acuerdo si ella trabajara sola, pero es parte de un equipo.- Dijo la dama mirando seriamente al líder de los Titanes.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Todos ustedes son responsables por la gente que salvan, cualquiera de ustedes puede preocuparse por los civiles, pero Garth y Raven deben estar pendientes el uno del otro mientras pelean.- Tita explicó. –Si hay un civil en peligro y, por ejemplo, también Garth peligra, Raven deberá ayudar a su novio mientras que uno de ustedes ayuda al civil.-

-¿No es eso egoísta?- Preguntó Abeja.

-Yo no hice las reglas.- Se defendió Tita. –Les dije que si trabajaran solos sería diferente.-

'_Justo lo que temía´_Pensó Robin _'Raven se va a distraer con Aqualad, él lo sabía y aún así no le importó. Esto no hará bien a nadie.'_

-En ese caso tendremos que tener más cuidado con los civiles.- Comentó Starfire. –Así nuestros amigos podrán estar pendientes el uno del otro.-

-Que bueno que entendieron.- Admitió Tita asintiendo. –Continuemos.-

Otra vez apareció una luz azul de la gema y se volvieron a ver letras negras.

-La séptima regla dice: Si uno de los dos no le es leal al otro, los integrantes de la pareja no podrán verse nunca más, no importa la qué.-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: En la habitación de Raven:**

-¿Quieres decir que no pueden seguir siendo ni siquiera amigos?-

-Bueno, es un poco difícil seguir siendo amigos de una persona que te traicionó y te hirió- respondió el Atlante mientras Raven asentía.

Ella recordaba dos… seres -una persona y una cosa- que la habían traicionado. Una la había utilizado como marioneta para conseguir lo que quería y lo consiguió, afortunadamente logró detenerlo antes de que causara más daño a la torre y a sí misma. Y la otra era una chica que había traicionado a todo el equipo porque creyó que Chico Bestia la había traicionado primero. Ella había causado mucho daño y problemas en la ciudad, pero al final se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y dio su vida para salvarlos a todos. En la actualidad, se presumía que era una estudiante de Preparatoria sin recuerdo alguno de los Titanes ni nada antes de ellos.

-Lo entiendo a la perfección.- El Atlante sintió curiosidad pero prefirió no preguntar nada luego de escuchar el triste tono con el que ella había hablado.

-Esta regla tiene relación con la quinta, la diferencia es que si aquel que decide terminar la relación dice que quiere hacerlo porque se está enamorando de otra persona, no se considera como traición. Pero si el que decide terminar la relación ya tiene otra pareja además de la que tiene en ese momento, esta regla es la que debe seguirse. Aunque eso no significa que no puedan seguir siendo amigos, depende de las circunstancias.- Aqualad comentó. –Tal vez ambos pensaron que no están hechos el uno para el otro y uno de ellos ya encontró a alguien más, en eso caso las cosas son diferentes. Y en ese caso aunque no puedan verse más, aún pueden estar en contacto, eso no está prohibido.-

-Cierto, las reglas pueden interpretarse de muchas formas, depende de como uno las tome para que a uno le convengan.- Opinó Raven sonriendo.

-Así es, eso es lo que he estado planeando hacer desde el principio.- Aqualad dijo sonriendo a la vez. – No importa lo que Tita diga, podemos decir que estuvimos siguiendo las reglas aunque de una forma que ella no esperaba.-

-Tan sencillo como eso.- Concluyó Raven.

-Solo espero que no juegue sucio para que hagamos cosas que no disfrutaremos tanto.- Aqualad comentó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Raven dejando de sonreír.

-La octava regla dice: La pareja no debe sentir vergüenza de su relación, si desean demostrar afecto deben hacerlo.-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: En la sala común:**

- ¡Wacala! Que asco.- Exclamó Chico Bestia. –Yo no quiero verlos de empalagosos mientras este en la habitación.-

-Sin embargo.- Interrumpió Tita antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más. –Siempre deben ser respetuosos con los demás alrededor suyo.-

-Eso suena mejor.- Opinó Veloz cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No se han besado o abrazado frente a ustedes nunca?- Preguntó Tita sorprendida.

-Los hemos visto tomados de las manos, pero nada más- Respondió Starfire. En realidad, los Titanes no podrían haber visto mucho porque la pareja se había formado apenas esa mañana y aún no podían entender por qué Raven quería que Tita creyera que ella y Aqualad habían estado saliendo desde hace un mes ya. Tal vez Aqualad le había dicho algo al respecto a Raven y por eso había visto obligada a mentir. Todos pensaban en lo mismo, pero no tendrían ninguna respuesta hasta que Tita dejara la Torre.

-Y honestamente no nos gustaría verlos hacienda nada más- Dijo Cyborg mostrándose algo enfadado.

-Además sería peligroso si lo hicieran en público.- Añadió Robin.

-Eso le daría ventaja a los villanos, a menos que Aqualad y Raven estuvieran disfrazados, pero no pueden estar disfrazados en una misión.- Abeja terminó, estaba de acuerdo con la relación de sus compañeros, pero entendía la importancia de las misiones.

-Entiendo esa parte, pero igual es extraño que no hayan hecho nada más aparte de tomarse las manos mientras están en la Torre- Comentó Tita. –Quiero decir, ustedes son sus amigos.-

-Creo que quieren ser muy respetuosos y por eso no hemos visto nada más- Propuso Starfire.

-Bueno no necesitan verlo, pero yo si.- Determinó Tita. – Y si Chico Bestia y Cyborg van a ayudarme, ellos también deben.-

-¡Oh no!- Exclamó Cyborg. -¡No quiero verlos besándose!-

-En ese caso será mejor que los dejemos solos haciendo lo que ellos quieran, incluso podrían romper algunas reglas como la última parte de la segunda regla donde…-

-Creo que no será tan malo verlos besándose de vez en cuando.- El mayor de los titanes cortó a la visita antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

-Si, eso pensé- Dijo Tita satisfecha.

-¿Esas son todas las reglas que deben seguir?- Preguntó Abeja.

-Por el momento sí.- Respondió Tita. –Si veo que su relación es tan buena como espero, entonces les diré las demás reglas que deberán seguir si deciden pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.-

-Te refieres al momento en que hablen de matrimonio.- Trató de adivinar Veloz incomodando al resto de los titanes. Matrimonio no era algo en lo que habían pensado hasta ahora, y el hecho de imaginarse a sus amigos en una boda no era muy alentador al momento. Aún tenían muchas responsabilidades como héroes.

-Exacto.- Asintió la mujer mayor. –Tendremos que decidir que clase de boda van a tener.-

-What kind of marriage?- preguntó Más. (¿Qué clase de matrimonio?)

- What do you mean?- terminó Menos. (¿A qué te refieres?)

-Uno de Azarath o de Atlántida.- La mujer atlante miró al techo como si pensara para si misma. –O podría ser terrestre, depende de ellos.-

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de matrimonio?- Preguntó Cyborg irritado. –Ya es suficiente con tenerlos de novio y novia. No quiero imaginármelos como esposo y esposa todavía… O tal vez no quiero pensar en eso en ningún momento de mi vida.-

-¿Por qué proteges tanto a Raven? Es tu amiga, pero actúas diferente con ella en comparación con los demás Titanes- Preguntó Tita curiosa.

-No lo sé, solo pienso en ella como la hermana menor que nunca tuve.- Admitió Cyborg. –Quiero decir, Star es como una hermana para mí, pero pienso en Raven como la hermana menor en mi familia Titán, es por eso que la protejo tanto.-

-Solo eres su no-oficial hermano sobre protector- Veloz dijo recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana cuando le cubrió los ojos.

-¿Si ,y?- Cyborg dijo levantado una ceja, pero Veloz prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

-Tita, tengo una pregunta.- Robin dijo tratando de iniciar otro subtitulo en la conversación.

-Dime.-

-¿Por qué es tan importante para Aqualad tener una novia?-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: Con Aqualad y Raven:**

-Es verdad, no te he explicado eso.- Dijo Aqualad avergonzado. –Verás, Tita es como una segunda madre; ella viene aquí buscando lo mejor para mi, y una de las cosas que mi gente cree que son necesarias para que una persona se encuentre estable es una pareja. Se necesita un lugar donde vivir, un trabajo y alguien con quien puedas compartir tu vida, es por eso que Tita no me dejará vivir aquí a menos que encuentre esas tres cosas. Hasta ahora todo va muy bien.-

-Bueno eso explica porque estabas tan desesperado por encontrar una novia.- Suspiró Raven.

-Me alegra que seas tú.- Admitió Aqualad. –Es más fácil hacer esto contigo que con cualquier otra chica, eres mucho más madura para este tipo de cosas que el resto.-

-Gracias, me alegra poder ayudarte.-

-Ahora te preguntaré ¿Exactamente por qué aceptaste mi oferta? ¿Porque estaba de rodillas rogándote en la puerta?- Raven se quedó un rato pensando tratando de no reírse por el último comentario y el recuerdo de la mañana.

-Porque eres muy persuasivo.- Raven respondió seriamente; Aqualad no necesitaba mayor explicación.

-No le dirás a nadie que tuve que rogarte ¿verdad? Tengo que cuidar mi reputación.-

-¿Tienes una reputación?- Preguntó Raven sarcásticamente.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa.- Replicó Aqualad. –En serio ¿No le dirás a nadie cierto?-

-Nunca, eso volaría toda la fachada.- Respondió la joven diciendo la verdad.

-Gracias.- Agradeció el Atlante con una sonrisa. -¿Oye, soy solo yo o Robin está un poco tenso? Estaba bien cuando llegué pero se volvió muy hostil e irritado conmigo sin ninguna razón… No entiendo, fue después de que dijimos que nos habíamos hecho novios, apuesto a que está un poco celoso de algo.-

Aqualad sabía que no estaba siendo completamente honesto con Raven, pero quería ver su reacción frente a lo que acababa de decir.

-Se ve un poco tenso, pero tampoco sé a que se debe.- Admitió Raven, su cara siempre en calma no le dio a su compañero ninguna información acerca de sus sentimientos. –No te preocupes, déjalo así hoy y si sigue así mañana hablaré con él.-

-¿Y podrías hablar con Cyborg también?- Preguntó Aqualad mientras tosía un poco luego de no haber recibido la respuesta que esperaba. –No quiero que me ande persiguiendo de nuevo por la Torre, estuvo a punto de matarme literalmente.-

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.- Raven le aseguró.

-Tengo sed- Comentó Aqualad súbitamente. -¿Podemos ir por agua?-

-Seguro, así podemos ver como van los demás.-

Raven y Aqualad se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la Sala/Cocina/Comedor. Aunque no lo demostraba, Raven seguía pensando en ciertas palabras de Aqualad…

'_**Apuesto a que está un poco celoso de algo'**_

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**La escuela es lo peor, no me dejó actualizar antes. Pero eso ya no importa, por fin actualicé y creo haber respondido algunas preguntas… y seguramente aparecieron algunas nuevas, pero eso es lo que se supone que pase.**

**De nuevo, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ahora que viene Navidad tengo tres semanas libres en dos semanas más. **

**En fin, por favor dejen sus reseñas y díganme si les gusta la historia. Lo admito, no es el capítulo más interesante de todos, pero trataré de actualizar pronto.**

**Próximo capítulo: ¡Rápido Chico Bestia! Tita está a punto de revisar todas las habitaciones y tienen que estar limpias y en orden para dejarla feliz. La palabra "Privacidad" no existe en el vocabulario de Tita.**


	7. Privacidad? Olvidalo!

**Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo pero ya regresé con un nuevo capítulo. Por cierto; este será la última vez que responda sus reseñas al principio del capítulo; desde este episodio lo empezaré a hacer como debe ser: Por medio del link de respuesta.**

**Loana The Dark Wings Angel****: **¡Hola! Trataré de leer tu historia y te agradezco mucho tus comentarios; espero que te guste este episodio.

**Regianna: **Bastante raras las reglas pero se puede jugar mucho con ellas; disfruta este capítulo.

**Sandra alias mmonstruo: **Todo llegará en su momento, no te preocupes. Trata de ser paciente de todas maneras…

**Aurora: **No tienes idea de los problemas en los que Raven se va a meter. Y ahora descubrirás si Chico Bestia logró limpiar su cuarto a tiempo.

**H.Fanel.K: **Muchísimo tiempo ha pasado y espero que sigas por aquí; de ser así espero que disfrutes el epi. Y no sabes todo lo que pasará con Tita en la Torre.

**Shadow lp: **Yo también espero que haya valido la pena. Gracias por la reseña.

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**Derechos de Autor: **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

**Donde nos quedamos: **Raven y Aqualad se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la Sala/Cocina/Comedor. Aunque no lo demostraba, Raven seguía pensando en ciertas palabras de Aqualad…

'_**Apuesto a que está un poco celoso de algo'**_

**Ahora con la historia...**

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**Capítulo 6**

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo van?- Aqualad preguntó mientras entraba a la sala con Raven

-Muy bien de hecho.- Tita respondió mirándolos por encima del sofá al igual que los demás Titanes. -¿Ya terminaste de explicarle las reglas?-

-Sí, acaba de hacerlo- Raven respondió mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y su "novio" iba por su vaso de agua.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con todas ellas?- Cuestionó la mujer mayor para asegurarse de que la chica entendiera qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bueno, Aqualad me explicó que usted no es demasiado estricta con todas las reglas para asegurarse de que sigamos juntos, en cuanto al resto, si son realmente necesarias no creo que tenga problema en cumplirlas.- Respondió la joven titán asintiendo con la cabeza; Tita hizo lo mismo para señalarle que había comprendido

-En ese caso estamos listos, me aseguraré de que sigan las reglas por los próximos tres días.- Tita se volvió a ver a los demás titanes que estaban sentados alrededor. –Ya que estamos hablando de las reglas, creo que ha llegado la hora de ver el resto de la Torre para cerciorarme de que es un lugar apto para vivir.-

-¡No!- Aqualad, quien acababa de unirse al grupo, y los demás se tornaron a ver al Titán verde con cuestionables miradas por el gran grito que acababa de dar. –Quiero decir… ¿Ahora? ¿No le gustaría hacer otra cosa primero?-

-Creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo, y me dará más tiempo para enfocarme en Garth y Raven los próximos dos días.- Dijo Tita mientras se levanta tranquila como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Sí, seguro.- Los demás Titanes la siguieron y salieron de la sala; Chico Bestia seguía con su discurso. –Creo que debería comenzar con la azotea ¿Es genial sabes?-

-Si tú lo dices.- Dijo Tita; los titanes ya habían descubierto la razón por la que Chico Bestia había gritado, y estaban en total acuerdo con él.

-Disculpe.- Robin comenzó a decir pensando en un plan para ayudar a su compañero. -¿También revisará nuestras habitaciones?-

-Por supuesto chico.- Respondió la mujer. –Tengo que cerciorarme de que sean limpios y organizados, si no lo son significa que no son capaces de hacer lo mismo con su vida.-

-¿No es eso un poco duro?- Preguntó Abeja sin encontrarle un real sentido a su explicación.

-Una mirada a sus habitaciones me mostrará más de lo que ustedes piensan, mucho más.-

-¡Entonces empecemos con la de Star, está justo aquí!- Chico Bestia gritó rápidamente mientras conducía a Tita a la puerta más cercana que era la de la habitación de la Tamaraniana. –Es muy linda ¿Sabe?-

-¿No querías que viera la azotea primero?-

-Ya que estamos aquí ¿Por que no ver esta primero?- Dijo Chico Bestia mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando pasar a todos a la habitación de la chica. –Además Star es la más organizada de aquí.-

-Gracias por el lindo comentario querido amigo, es un deleite saber que piensas eso de mi y del lugar donde duermo.- La princesa alienígena agradeció inconsciente de la situación.

-De nada Star.- Chico Bestia dijo luego de asentir mientras Tita comenzaba a mirar el lugar.

-Me gusta el color, te queda muy bien.- Comentó la mujer al notar los tonos rosa y violeta que adornaban la habitación. –Y me gusta la forma de tu cama ¿Pero para qué es esa pequeña cama?-

Starfire miró la camita y le respondió de vuelta a la Atlante con una sonrisa.

-Esa es la cama de Sedita.-

-¿Quién es Sedita?-

-Pronto lo conocerás.- Prometió Chico Bestia. –Es nuestra mascota y todos lo queremos mucho.-

-Bien, tu habitación se ve algo vacía querida.- Tita solo veía 4 pinturas en la pared, un cofre cerca de la enorme ventana, un tocador paralelo a él y la puerta del armario...y también. -¿Una silla alta para bebés?-

-Oh, eso es para Sedita, a veces le gusta que lo alimente como a un bebé.- Explicó Starfire sin vergüenza; Tita asintió sin ganas de saber más al respecto y se dirigió al closet de la Tamaraniana.

-Ahora echémosle una mirada a tu ro- ¡Poseidón!- Gritó Tita sobresaltada. -¿En el nombre de Tritón qué es eso?-

-Por favor no tema, estoy segura de que habrá escuchado de estas magnificas criaturas que nosotros, los Tamaranianos, usamos para transportar nuestros objetos personales, es por eso que lo tengo aquí.-

La princesa Tamaraniana explicaba apuntando a la criatura rosada y azul que estaba atrapada en una jaula dentro de su armario. El cual estaba lleno de uniformes, a excepción de un vestido Rosado que se encontraba en la esquina; no tenía muchas cosas más que guardar.

-Bien, bien.- Tita dijo mientras examinaba todo el armario tratando de no desorganizar nada. Luego se dispuso a abrir un cajón, pero Starfire la detuvo.

-Por favor ¿Le importaría no abrir ese cajón?- Preguntó amablemente. –Es que ahí es donde guardo mi ropa interior.-

-Tengo que recordar donde está ese cajón _**Pow **_¡Oye! ¿Por qué fue eso?-

- Será mejor que tú y los gemelos se mantengan alejados de ese cajón si saben lo que les conviene.- Dijo Abeja amenazante a su compañero pelirrojo.

-¿Tendremos que correr de ti si no te hacemos caso?- Retó Veloz con los gemelos a su lado; los tres se habían cruzado de brazos. –Porque eso es algo en lo que tenemos práctica.-

-¿Y qué me dicen si Cyborg es quien los persigue?- Abeja respondió al reto. –Tal vez quieran el consejo de Aqualad.-

-¿Es en serio o solo quieres amenazarnos?- La joven líder le mandó una mirada asesina al arquero mientras ella ponía sus manos en las caderas. –Está bien, está bien, nos mantendremos lejos de ese cajón.-

-Lo siento querida, pero es algo que tengo que hacer.- Le dijo Tita a Starfire mientras habría el cajón. –Tengo que revisar todos los rincones de la Torre.-

-Eso le tomará meses, hay lugares en esta Torre que ni siquiera nosotros recordamos que existen.- Dijo Robin; de hecho el único que conocía toda la Torre era Cyborg y eso solo era porque él era quien se encargaba del mantenimiento.

-No se preocupen por mí, por el momento solo le echaré un vistazo a sus habitaciones y la azotea.- Tita aseguró cerrando el cajón y preparándose para abrir el cofre. -¿Ahora, qué tenemos aquí?-

-Ahí es donde guardo algunos objetos de mi planeta natal.-

-No hay ninguna criatura extraña como la que tienes en tu armario ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Tita algo temerosa, no iba a abrir el cofre hasta estar segura.

-En lo absoluto.- Confirmó Starfire. –Tengo una trompeta gorka, zorkabayas y otras cosas que me gusta tener para recordar el bello lugar en que nací y crecí.-

-En ese caso veamos lo que tienes aquí.- Tita miró lo que había dentro más por pura curiosidad que por necesidad. –Bien todo parece inofensivo.-

-¿Inofensivo?- Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Solo es una palabra, no tienes de que preocuparte.- Aseguró Tita enfocando su atención en el tocador. –¡Veo que tienes un diario!-

-Le pido de corazón que no lo lea, es ahí donde conservo mis pensamientos y emociones más personales.- Starfire le rogó mientras Tita solo agitaba las páginas de un lado a otro rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, solo estoy mirando las hojas, todas tienen diferentes diseños, me gusta eso.- Sí claro, Tita llevaba años haciendo este trabajo y había aprendido a leer lo suficientemente rápido como para enterarse de lo que decía cada página, además Starfire transmitía muchos sentimientos, incluso en las páginas de su diario podían sentirse. –Bien ¿Qué les parece si ahora vamos a la azotea?-

-¡Qué buena idea!- Exclamó Chico Bestia de inmediato. –Ustedes adelántense mientras yo voy al baño, los alcanzo luego ¿Sí? ¡Adiós!-

El Titán verde se alejó corriendo y dejó a Tita algo confundida por su extraña actitud.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Solo tomó mucha leche de soya, estará bien.- Aseguró Cyborg mientras guiaba al grupo fuera de la habitación de la Tamaraniana. –Ahora a la azotea.-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: Con Chico Bestia:**

-Bien, Chico Bestia mantén la calma- Se dijo a sí mismo mirando su habitación. –Primero recogeré la basura.-

Le echó otro vistazo a su dormitorio y comenzó a sudar al ver la cantidad de basura que estaba distribuida por todas partes; cajas de Pizza, algunas con trozos aún adentro acompañados de unos cuantos hongos, envases vacíos de comida china, vasos de soda, platos, papeles, envolturas de videojuegos y otras cosas que ni siquiera recordaba haber usado, o comido…o haber visto en realidad.

-Oh cielos ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Se preguntó preocupado tratando se hacer una pila de basura al costado de su puerta. -¿Por qué tengo un trozo de pizza de pepperoni?-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: De vuelta con los otros:**

-Una gran azotea, maravillosa, pero se vería mucho mejor sin esa nave estacionada ahí.-

-Lo sentimos, teníamos que estacionar en alguna parte.- Se disculpó Veloz; aunque solo lo decía por cortesía, ese era el único lugar en donde podían estacionarse.

-Está bien- Respondió Tita agitando su mano en el aire. -¿Alta seguridad? Veo que aquí también tienen cámaras, como las que he visto en los pasillos.-

-No se imagina la gran cantidad de problemas que hemos tenido aquí arriba con algunos de los villanos.- Comentó Cyborg suspirando.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.- Dijo Tita volviendo con los demás Titanes para continuar con la inspección. -¿Cuál es la habitación más cercana a la azotea?-

-La mía.- Respondió Raven desde su lugar junto a Aqualad. -¿Está segura de querer entrar a mi habitación?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijo la mujer Atlante muy confiada. –Garth estará durmiendo ahí y tengo que cerciorarme de que sea lo suficientemente seguro para los dos.-

-¿Y si no lo es entonces qué?- Preguntó Robin.

-Se mudarán a la habitación de Garth.-

-Cierto, había olvidado que ahora tenían que estar siempre juntos.- El líder enmascarado murmuró molesto para si mismo, pero Raven alcanzó a oírlo, y eso la hizo pensar en lo que le había dicho Aqualad sobre la actitud de Robin hacia la pareja y su invitada.

-¿Sigues pensando que exagero?- Aqualad le murmuró a Raven en el oído como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos; aparentemente, él también había escuchado a Robin.

-A él le encanta la privacidad, es obvio que no está de acuerdo con todo esto.- Raven argumentó. –Además te prometí que hablaría con él, así que deja de decir esas cosas hasta que lo haga.-

-¡Está bien pero no te enojes!- Aqualad bromeó mientras tomaba la mano de Raven. –Vamos, caminemos junto a Tita para asegurarnos de que no toque algo que pueda liberar un demonio sangriento en este mundo.-

-No de nuevo.-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: De vuelta con Chico Bestia:**

-Vamos… vamos…. _Fiuuu_ ¡Esto no está funcionando!- Dijo cansado Chico Bestia mientras dejaba caer sus brazos. –Es inútil.-

Bueno, si intentan que una gran bola de basura pase por una puerta que con suerte mide la mitad que la bola, entonces entenderán porque Chico Bestia estaba tan desesperado. Tenía pensado llevar toda la basura al sótano, que era el lugar donde se guardaba la basura hasta que llegaba el momento de tirarla. Al principio había pensado en usar la ventana, hubiera sido mucho más fácil, pero al mismo tiempo más riesgoso, si el viento aparecía todo sería un caos.

-Bien, es hora de volver a trabajar, solo una vez más- Chico Bestia frotó sus manos y comenzó a empujar de nuevo, luego de unos segundos la gran bola de basura por fin cedió. –¡Genial! _**¡BOOM! **_No es genial… ¡Robin!-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: Ya saben donde:**

-¿Puedo tocar esto?-

-Mientras no lo abras sí.-

-¿De qué se trata este libro?-

-Reencarnaciones.-

-¿En qué idioma está?-

-Latín.-

-Al igual que casi todos los libros que he revisado. ¿Por qué este espejo está boca abajo?-

-Es un portal a mi mente y no es conveniente darle vuelta a menos que quiera quedar traumatizada de por vida.- Raven le advirtió mientras volvía a guardar el espejo. Solo Raven, Aqualad y Tita estaban dentro de la habitación de la joven Titán, porque Raven no quería que todos entraran a su dormitorio, así que les pidió que esperaran afuera mientras Tita revisaba sus cosas.

-¿Qué puedo revisar en esta habitación?- Preguntó Tita exasperada; ella quería explorar cada rincón en las habitaciones de los Titanes, pero en el dormitorio de Raven además del armario y los libros, no había nada que pudiera tocar o explorar, era simplemente irritante.

-Creo que nada más.- Respondió Raven sinceramente. –Esas eran las cosas más seguras de mi habitación.-

-¿Y cómo se supone que sepa si es lo suficientemente seguro para que ustedes duerman? -

-Todavía estoy viva.-

-Bueno punto.- Reconoció Tita asintiendo con la cabeza. –De todas formas… ¿No preferirías cambiarte a la habitación de Garth?-

-A mí me gusta estar aquí.- Respondió Aqualad. –Y creo que Raven se sentirá más cómoda si nos quedamos en su habitación ¿Cierto?-

-Sí.- Raven asintió mientras miraba a la Atlante.

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: En el pasillo:**

-¡Robin!- Robin y los demás Titanes alzaron la vista al escuchar el grito. -¡Robin!-

-¿Qué sucede Chico Bestia?- Preguntó preocupado Robin pensando que su amigo se encontraba en peligro. -¿Hay un intruso en la Torre o algo así?-

-No, algo mucho peor.- Contestó Chico Bestia apresurado, respiró hondo y luego continuo. –¡El basurero de mi pasillo ahora es una habitación!

-¿Disculpa?-

-¡La habitación de mi basurero ahora es un pasillo!-

-Chico Bestia inhala.- Chico Bestia hizo lo que su líder le ordenó. –Ahora exhala y dime lo que querías decirme.-

-¡El pasillo de mi habitación se acaba de convertir en un basurero!-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¡Estaba tratando de limpiar mi habitación cuando de repente la basura explotó y ahora todo el pasillo está cubierto de basura! -

-¿Qué quieres decir con "la basura explotó"?- Preguntó Robin extrañado.

-Eso no es importante, lo importante es que el pasillo está sucio, también mi habitación, y mi habitación está justo debajo de la de Raven así que seguramente es la que sigue en la lista de revisión y Tita no puede verla así, ella se llevará a Aqualad de vuelta a Atlantis y será mi culpa.- Explicó Chico Bestia rápidamente. -¿Ayuda?-

-No te preocupes;- Comenzó a decir Abeja. -Veloz, Más, Menos y yo te ayudaremos a limpiar el pasillo y tu dormitorio mientras los demás entretienen a Tita todo el tiempo que sea posible ¿De acuerdo? -

-Suena como un plan.- Asintió Robin; por mucho que odia- no… detest-no, ¡espera!... desaprobaba la idea de que Aqualad fuera el novio de Raven, aún iba a ayudarlo como amigos que eran. –Vamos a hacerlo.-

-¡Nos vemos en la habitación de Chico Bestia!- Gritó Veloz mientras él y los demás miembros del nuevo "equipo de limpieza" corrían al elevador listos para comenzar a trabajar.

-¡Estamos listos!- Anunció Tita mientras salían de la habitación de la joven Titán asustando al resto de los Titanes Oeste. -¿Adónde vamos ahora?-

-¿Qué les parece mi habitación?- Propuso Cyborg. –Me gustaría que usted la viera.-

-Seguro ¿Pero dónde están los demás?- Preguntó la mujer desconcertada al notar que faltaba más de la mitad de las personas con las que había iniciado el recorrido.

-Decidieron esperarnos en otro lugar.- Respondió Cyborg guiando al grupo hacia el elevador. –Pero no se preocupe por eso ¡Es hora del cuarto de Cyborg!-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: Afuera de la habitación de Chico Bestia:**

-¡Mas and Menos, yes we can!- Los gemelos gritaron antes de crear un tornado y comenzaron a recoger toda la basura, creando una nueva bola de basura dentro del cuarto del joven bestia.

-Esto será muy sencillo con la ayuda de los gemelos.- Aseguró Abeja mientras veía como los pequeños terminaban su trabajo. –Bien chicos ahora es mi turno.-

La chica alada abrió la ventana y sacó la gran bola de basura por ahí, una vez fuera la sostuvo sobre su cabeza con sus manos y les sonrió antes de volar hacia abajo a la puerta principal, así podría llegar a la entrada y de ahí llegaría más rápido al depósito de basura.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste así desde el comienzo?- Veloz preguntó mientras comenzaba a recoger ropa en su carcaj vacío, mientras Más comenzaba a hacer la litera de arriba y Menos la de abajo. –Hubiera sido más sencillo.-

-Ella va a tener problemas con la puerta del depósito así que no va a haber mucha diferencia.- Se defendió Chico Bestia ayudando con la ropa. –Todo esto queda para lavar.-

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó Veloz incrédulo. -Apuesto a que aquí hay cosas que ni siquiera has estrenado.-

-Tal vez, pero no correré el riesgo.-

-Como quieras.- Veloz se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo.

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: En la habitación de Cyborg:**

-Cuantas memorias.- Tita suspiró mientras le daba una buena mirada a la repisa de Cyborg, donde habían libros, premios de baseball y football y sobre todo, fotografías de él antes y después de unirse a los titanes. –Creo que eres la persona con el corazón más grande en toda la torre, por alguna razón no solo puedo verlo, también sentirlo.-

-Ah, gracias.- Dijo Cyborg sonrojado frotando su cabeza con su mano.

-De nada.- Contestó Tita inspeccionando otro lugar de la habitación donde él guardaba todas las cosas mecánicas. –Parece que necesitas muchas cosas para mantenerte en forma.-

-Desafortunadamente sí.- Cyborg asintió mirando a su alrededor. –Pero ya estoy acostumbrado...-

-¿Quién es Jinx?- Los titanes se tornaron a ver rápidamente a su visita, quien estaba sentada en la computadora de Cyborg muy interesada en algo. -Argent… Chica-Elástica… Pantha… Kole… ¿Cómo es que la mayoría de tus e-mails son de chicas si en tus contactos hay una mayoría de chicos?-

-¡Por nada!- Gritó Cyborg alejando a Tita de la computadora para poder cerrar su correo. –Me mantengo en contacto con los demás Titanes alrededor del mundo para enterarme si algo nuevo o raro sucede.-

-¿Entonces por qué el ultimo e-mail que recibiste de Abeja decía "Sí, me encantaría ir al cine contigo uno de estos días"?- Los demás Titanes lo miraban alzando una ceja –excepto por Starfire, quien optó por sonreír complacida- esperando una respuesta.

-Yo… yo…- Cyborg frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué un chico no puede tener vida social?-

-¿Cómo le envías cosas a Kole si ellos no tienen tecnología?- Preguntó Raven curiosa.

-Puedo recibir mensajes desde su comunicador, es sencillo.- Respondió Cyborg mientras apagaba su computadora.

-Que lindo icono tienes aquí.- Dijo Tita antes de alguien pudiera continuar. –Es de ti durmiendo.-

-Ese es mi sistema de recarga.- Comentó Cyborg. –Esa es la computadora central de la Torre, mi cama y mi televisor gigante. Hay algunas otras cosas por aquí pero nada- ¡Esas son mis partes de repuesto!-

-Si, y puedo vero que tienen diferentes tamaños ¿Por qué?- Cyborg tomó la pierna de repuesto que Tita sostenía y la guardó en su lugar.

-Por sus diferentes usos, no es de gran importancia.-

-¿Y todos estos CD?- Tita preguntó acercándose a la pila de CD que había en una esquina.

-CD de música y configuración que deben quedarse en su lugar para que luego pueda encontrarlos.- Cyborg respondió tratando de evitar que la mujer los tocara.

-Con todo respeto.- Comenzó a decirle Raven a Aqualad. –Ella es como un niño pequeño.-

-Lo sé ¿Pero qué quieres que le diga?- Dijo el joven Atlante encogiéndose de hombros. – "Privacidad" no existe en su vocabulario.-

-No ¿En serio?- Preguntó Robin sarcásticamente. –No puedo esperar a que llegue a mi habitación.-

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- Preguntó Tita mientras caminaba hacia ellos; Cyborg se aseguraba de que todo estuviera como a él le gustaba. –Muéstrenme el camino.-

-Eso te enseñará a cerrar tu bocota.- Robin casi gruñe ante el comentario de Raven, pero se contuvo y se concentró en guiar al grupo a su habitación; solo esperaba que Chico Bestia ya hubiera terminado.

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: Con el equipo de Limpieza:**

-You go!- (¡Ve tu!)

-I'm not crazy, you go!- (¡Ni loco; ve tu!)

-I wanna live at least until I get my first girlfriend; you go!- (¡Quiero vivir para conseguir mi primera novia; tu ve!)

-I have more possibilities than you of getting a girlfriend so get down there now!- (¡Yo tengo más posibilidades de tener novia que tu así que métete allí ya!)

-Make me!- (¡Oblígame!)

-Oye Viejo los gemelos están que se matan el uno al otro ¿Qué tienes ahí abajo?- Preguntó Veloz cuando terminó de acomodar los videojuegos en una pequeña repisa que Chico Bestia no sabía que tenía mientras lo gemelos seguían peleándose.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sepa eso?- Preguntó Chico Bestia sin levantar la vista de los comics que estaba ordenando en una caja cúbica; toda la ropa ya se había mandado a lavar y la litera estaba lista.

-Esta es tu habitación.-

-…Cierto.- Chico Bestia se sintió algo avergonzado. –Bueno, la verdad es que no he mirado debajo de mi cama desde… desde que la puse aquí dentro luego de comprarla.-

-No necesito saber más.- Decidió Veloz. -¿Entonces quién limpiará ahí abajo?-

-No sé, mientras tanto veamos que tengo dentro de esta caja.- Chico Bestia abrió la caja solo para… -¡AAAHHAA!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el pelirrojo asustado; los gemelos dejaron de pelar al escuchar el grito.

-¡Viejo, creo que ahora puedo probar que el tofu cobra vida! -

-Genial.- Suspiró el arquero golpeándose la frente con la mano. –Apúrate, seguro que los demás estarán aquí pronto, y Más y Menos ¿Pueden decidirse de una vez quién limpiará debajo de la cama por favor?-

Los gemelos se miraron asintiendo listos para tomar una decisión.

-You go!- (¡Ve tu!)

-I'm not crazy, you go!- (¡Ni loco; ve tu!)

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: De vuelta con el otro grupo:**

-¿Así queee…… este es Sedita?- Preguntó Tita observando la extraña criatura que tenía forma de gusano que dormía en uno de los uniformes de Robin en un rincón del dormitorio.

-¿No es hermoso?- Preguntó Starfire emocionada, pero no demasiado para no despertar a su bumgorf.

-Seguro.- Reconoció Tita solo para no herir los sentimientos de la Tamaraniana. –En fin ¿Te gusta la luz del sol, cierto Robin?-

-Supongo.- Respondió Robin. -¿Por qué?-

-Tu cama está justo al lado de la enorme ventana, que por cierto no tiene cortinas, y tu habitación está pintada en tonos crema y arena ¿Cómo no notarlo?-

-No veo que tiene de malo.-

-Nunca dije que lo fuera.- Le replicó Tita al líder enmascarado mientras se acercaba al armario. –Miren nada más, hablando de vanidad, este es un espejo gigante, y yo que creía que solo encontraría algo así en el dormitorio de una super modelo.-

-Es para entrenar.- Explicó Robin mientras Cyborg y Aqualad se reían por detrás.

-¿Y por qué tienes tantos uniformes?- Preguntó Tita asombrada luego de abrir el armario. –Apuesto a que todos los Titanes en el mundo podrían vestirse con uno de estos sin problema alguno.-

-Tengo mis propias razones.-

-¿Y qué tenemos aquí?- La mujer mayor abrió otra puerta cercana a la del armario y encontró montañas y montañas de papel. -¿Para qué son todos estos papeles?-

-Material de Investigación.- Respondió Robin cerrando la puerta antes de que la mujer pudiera tocar algo. –Y no quiero que esté desorganizado.-

-Está bien, está bien.- Tita alzó sus manos en el aire y se volvió hacia los cajones, los abrió y echó una mirada rápida. –Bueno, al menos tienes más ropa además de tu uniforme, pero es demasiada ropa.-

-No veo por qué.- Robin se encogió de hombros antes de saltar un metro en el aire luego de ver la última acción de Tita. -¡Suelte eso!-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Tita sin dejar que Robin le quitara el objeto de sus manos. –Creo que las chicas lo encontrarán adorable ¿No es así chicas?-

-¡Devuélvamelo ahora!- Exclamó Robin mientras Tita se lo mostraba a sus compañeras.

-Robin, nunca creí que fueras ese tipo de chico.- Dijo Raven muy divertida con la situación; Tita siguió con la burla.

-Y además creo que tiene como cinco o seis tangas en ese cajón.-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ahora devuélvame mi ropa interior!- Finalmente Robin se las arregló para recuperar su ropa interior de Tita y la guardó en el cajón rápidamente.

-Amigo creo que es adorable que te guste la ropa interior con diseños de ositos de peluche.- Comentó Starfire con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Robin se sintiera peor; aunque no era su intención.

-Ah… gracias, creo.-

-Oh rayos ¡Tendría que haberle sacado una foto a eso! ¡Solo imagina lo que nuestros amigos de todo el mundo hubieran dicho!- Le dijo Aqualad a Cyborg asegurándose de que Robin no lo escuchara.

-Tal vez tú no lo hiciste, pero yo sí.- Comentó Cyborg sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Sacaste una foto?-

-Tengo todo grabado, te mandaré una copia.- Aqualad y Cyborg chocaron sus manos en señal de triunfo y levantaron sospechas en Robin.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?-

-Sí.- Tita habló desde alguna parte de la habitación. –Creo que cosas como esta deben permanecer en algún lugar más seguro.-

-¡No toque eso!- Gritó Robin al ver que Tita estaba mirando el interior de la maleta que había recuperado en la carrera con Papi-Ding-Dong. Corrió hasta donde estaba la mujer para recuperar su maleta- ¡Es personal!-

-Y ya veo por qué.- Comentó Tita caminando hacia la puerta. –En todo caso me gustó tu bolsa de boxeo, le da un toque especial a tu habitación.-

-¿Eso es un cumplido?- Preguntó Robin sarcástico guardando su maleta.

-Yo creo que sí.- Asintió Tita calmada. –Bien, creo que solo falta la habitación de Chico Bestia.-

-Sí pero…- Empezó a decir Cyborg torpemente. -¿Segura de que quiere revisarla?-

-Debo hacerlo.- Respondió Tita con un tono profesional. –Es completamente necesario.-

-Está bien, si está segura.- Robin guío al grupo de nuevo al elevador; todos los Titanes estaban preocupados.

-¿Por qué no preguntó acerca de tu habitación?- Le preguntó Raven a Aqualad en voz baja.

-Ya no le interesa porque ahora no dormiré más ahí.- Respondió Aqualad mientras tomaba rápidamente la mano de Raven en el momento en que vio a la mujer mayor darse vuelta. Cuando Tita volvió a ver hacia adelante continuo con su explicación, sin soltar la mano de Raven. –Lo cual es bueno porque mi dormitorio es exactamente igual al suyo.-

-Ese es un buen punto.- Raven reconoció asintiendo, notando que Aqualad aún sostenía su mano.

-¿Crees que hayan terminado de limpiar el cuarto de Chico Bestia?- El Titán mecánico le preguntó silencioso a su amiga alienígena mientras caminaban detrás del grupo; Cyborg solo quería hacer tu parte y no iba a sacarle un ojo de encima al nuevo novio de Raven.

-No lo sé amigo Cyborg, pero confío en que hicieron todo lo que pudieron.-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: ****Con Chico ****Bestia****:**

-¡Viejo! ¡Este lugar es más gran de lo que pensaba!- Exclamó Chico Bestia cuando terminó de ordenar sus revistas sobre videojuegos.

-Nunca supe que tenías todas estas cosa.- Comentó Veloz tomando un cubo y acomodándolo con los demás; los gemelos estaban terminando de limpiar el espejo.

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo Chico Bestia orgulloso de su dormitorio, era como si él nunca hubiera estado ahí. –Pero dudo que pueda encontrar mis cosas en este desastre.-

-¿Estás bromeando?- Los cuatro Titanes se tornaron hacia la ventana, Abeja estaba ahí volando con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. -¡Este lugar se ve asombroso! -

-Puede ser.- El chico verde parecía estar de acuerdo. –Pero esta no es la habitación que yo amo, la volveré a cambiar cando Tita se vaya.-

-Entonces será mejor que le saquemos una foto así como está.- Propuso Veloz entre bromeando y en serio. Tomó otro cubo y encontró algo debajo de él. -¿Oye Chico Bestia qué es esto?-

-¿Qué es qué?- Chico Bestia se acercó y vio el objeto. -Ah, no es nada, solo un juguete roto del que olvidé tirar a la basura.-

-¿Qué no es ese juguete que dice "¡Ayúdame a contar!" o algo así?- Preguntó Abeja mirando el juguete púrpura.

-Si, pero no es nada importante.- Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba a la puerta. –Lo llevaré al… ¡AAHHAA!-

-Sé que no soy Afrodita pero no estoy tan mal.- Se quejó Tita con el verde titán, luego notó que el chico sostenía algo en las manos. -¿Qué es eso?-

-¡Nada!- Chico Bestia escondió el juguete roto detrás de su espalda y se hizo a un lado. –Ah…. ¿Quiere pasar?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Tita entró y miró a su alrededor. -¿Por qué no me sorprende que tu habitación sea verde?-

-¡Porque es un color genial!- Chico Bestia propuso corriendo hacia Veloz mientras Tita seguía mirando el dormitorio. Con un rápido movimiento el juguete fue a dar dentro del carcaj del arquero, fuera de la vista de la mujer mayor y sin que Veloz lo notara.

-Bueno, es como tú.- Comentó Tita al abrir el armario. –No tienes mucha ropa.-

-Tengo más, pero necesita un poco de agua y jabón, si entiende lo que digo.- Comentó Chico Bestia ahora parado a un lado de la mujer Atlante.

-Si entiendo.-

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayan logrado!- Le susurró Robin a los Titanes Este quienes le respondieron con una sonrisa.

-No sabes lo que podemos hacer.- Veloz dijo confiado.

-Bueno, mostraron que pueden hacer milagros.- Comentó Raven muy sorprendida por los resultados del nuevo equipo de limpieza. –Este lugar luce increíble.-

Y en verdad así era. El suelo estaba libre de basura –Raven ni siquiera recordaba haber visto ese suelo antes-, las camas estaban hechas, la ropa estaba perfectamente organizada en el armario, todos los juegos y comics estaban guardados en cajas, las imágenes en las paredes se veían lindas a pesar de que solo eran monos, el espejo estaba limpio y podía ver perfectamente que no había nada debajo de la cama, y eso la hizo pensar…

-¿Quién fue el valiente que limpió debajo de la cama?-

-Chico Bestia.- Respondió Veloz. –Ninguno de nosotros se atrevió así que tuvo que hacerlo él… y créanme no me arrepiento de mi decisión.-

-¿Tan mal estaba?- Robin entró a la conversación.

-Pudo haber creado una civilización en miniatura con todas las cosas podridas que había debajo de su cama. Cuando llegamos los gemelos recogieron la basura y dijeron que no querían limpiar debajo de la cama porque un calcetín quería comérselos.-

-¿Pero eso no es posible o si?- Starfire preguntó uniéndose a la conversación. Tita estaba revisando los comics de Chico Bestia.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que Chico Bestia sacó el calcetín y nos lo mostró.- Nadie quería saber más del asunto.

-Me gusta tu habitación Chico Bestia.- Finalizó Tita. –Está muy bien organizado, y pensar que creía que tu habitación sería un completo desastre.-

-Creo que se equivocó.- Chico Bestia se rió nerviosamente mientras se acercaban a los demás titanes.

-Volvamos a la sala común, me gustaría ver una película antes de dormir.- Dijo Tita saliendo de la habitación. –Y creo que deberías revisar tu carcaj Veloz, podrías encontrar una sorpresa.-

Mientras los Titanes salían de la habitación Veloz miró su carcaj y encontró la "sorpresa" de la que hablaba la mujer. Se quedó mirando a Chico Bestia quien seguía en la habitación, y este le sonrió inocentemente.

-Ah… ¿Quiere que yo lo saque de ahí?- Recibió todos los trozos del muñeco como pequeños misiles en contra suya. -¡Auch! ¡Eso no fue agradable! ¿Sabes? -

La cabeza del mono le llegó a Chico Bestia en la cara como respuesta… Auch.

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**¿Y qué tal estuvo? En lo personal yo me divertí escribiendo el capítulo y espero que ustedes también se hayan divertido leyéndolo.**

**De nuevo les voy a prometer que actualizaré tan pronto como pueda y es que en serio lo estoy intentando pero no les puedo confirmar cuando va a ser eso.**

**Próximo capítulo: Una Película ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso? Como si los Titanes no conocieran la clase de juegos que juega Tita para este momento. Esperen y verán.**


	8. Revelaciones a gritos

**Derechos de Autor: **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen pero muy personaje, Tita, sí.

**Donde nos quedamos: **Ah… ¿Quiere que yo lo saque de ahí?- Recibió todos los trozos del muñeco como pequeños misiles en contra suya. -¡Auch! ¡Eso no fue agradable! ¿Sabes?-

La cabeza del mono le llegó a Chico Bestia en la cara como respuesta… Auch.

**Ahora con la historia...**

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**Capítulo ****7**

-Chicos, tengo una pregunta.- Le dijo Abeja a Aqualad y Raven mientras ellos y los demás Titanes esperaban a Tita en la sala común. La mujer les había dicho que iba ir a buscar una película a su habitación y estaría de vuelta en unos minutos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la joven oscura alzando una ceja.

-Ustedes le dijeron a Tita que han estado saliendo desde hace un mes,- La chica alada comenzó -Pero solo lo hicieron oficial esta mañana ¿Por qué le mintieron?-

-Bueno, no era mentira del todo.- Aqualad comenzó a explicar; él podía inventar una mejor excusa que Raven para esto -La cosa es que recién esta mañana formalizamos nuestra relación, pero Raven y yo hemos estado compartiendo una especie de amistad amorosa desde hace un mes.-

-¿Amistad amorosa?- Preguntó Robin. -¿Qué significa eso?-

-Luego de la última batalla con la hermandad del mal, cuando tú nos invitaste a todos a tu torre, Raven y yo nos acercamos. Desde entonces comencé a llamarla de vez en cuando para saber como estaba, y hace como un mes atrás comencé a llamarla casi todos los días. -Aqualad explicó rápidamente. –Pero nunca antes le había pedido que estuviéramos juntos, la visita de Tita me dio esa oportunidad.-

-¿Es eso verdad Raven?- Le preguntó Robin a su compañera, quien asintió muy segura

-Sí, solo que nunca les había dicho antes porque no sabía como reaccionarían.- Le dijo Raven a su equipo

-Comprendemos amiga Raven.- Le aseguró Starfire con una sonrisa. –Yo también me hubiera sentido insegura de haber estado en tu lugar.-

-Sí, con un obsesionado como ese ¿Quién no?- Preguntó Cyborg cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño al ver a Aqualad, quien se acercó a Raven en búsqueda de protección.

-Él no es un obsesionado Cyborg.- Dijo Raven seriamente. -¿Te puedes calmar?-

-Sí, no queremos empezar una pelea de nuevo. –Apoyó Chico Bestia pasando su vista de Cyborg a Aqualad asegurándose de que se mantuvieran quietos.

-Ah, dejen que nos den un show.- Dijo Veloz haciéndose el que rogaba. –Así podemos apostar en quien va a ser el ganador-

-Si tanto quieres apostar, que sea en si sobrevives una pelea contra un clan de hambrientos lobos o no.- Los titanes se volvieron a ver a Tita quien se acercaba a ellos. -_Sin _tus flechas.-

El arquero enmascarado tragó con dificultad tras imaginarse la situación y rió avergonzado haciéndole saber a los demás que no tenía una respuesta para eso. La mujer se detuvo frente a ellos mirando con atención la caja que sostenía despertando curiosidad en los demás.

-¿Esa es la película que quiere que veamos?- Preguntó Abeja rompiendo el silencio, Tita asintió.

-Sí, es esta.- Tita dio vuelta la caja y leyó el título. –Se llama "Gritos de Pasión".-

-¿¡Qué!?- Todos los titanes gritaron en shock, excepto por los gemelos que se miraron y cubrieron los ojos de su hermano para prevenir ver algo inapropiado

-Oigan pervertidos ¿De qué creen que se trata la película?- Preguntó la mujer Atlante algo divertida por las reacciones de los titanes, entonces explicó el título con una sonrisa. –La primera parte del título es porque es una película de terror, y la segunda es porque también es una película romántica, esta es una película de vampiros.-

-Oh.- Murmuraron los titanes avergonzados de sí mismos, no sabían porque habían pensado que la película era de… otras cosas a pesar de que era obvio de que era sobre vampiros. Todos sabían eso y no pensaron mal como los titanes lo hicieron ¿Cierto chicos?

-_Ahem_.- Robin aclaró su garganta para hablar. –Aún así ¿Más y Menos pueden ver esa película?-

-Si ellos pueden con algunos vampiros, sangre, muerte, amor, etcétera… entonces no hay problema en que se queden.- Replicó Tita alzándose de hombros. –Bien ¿Quién está listo para esto?-

-¿Quiere que me encargue de ponerla?- Se ofreció Cyborg levantado su mano para que Tita le pasara el video.

-Gracias hijo.- La mujer le pasó la caja y se dirigió hacia el sillón. -¿Vienen o no?-

-¡Sí!- Gritaron todos a coro siguiendo a Tita. Cuando todos se disponían a elegir sus asientos Tita los detuvo.

-¡Un momento!- Ningún se movió hasta que Tita se explicó.-Tienen que sentarse en el orden correcto.-

-¿Qué quiere decir con orden correcto?- Preguntó Robin tan confundido como sus compañeros.

-Bien, Abeja, tú te sentarás aquí.- Dijo Tita indicando el extremo derecho del sofá –Tienes que estar cerca de los gemelos en caso de que necesiten algo.-

-Es una buena razón.- Reflexionó Abeja mientras Menos se sentaba junto a ella, y Más junto a su hermano.

-Veloz, querido; tu vas sentado al lado de Más y Starfire debe colocarse a tu lado.-

-¿Por qué tengo que sentarme junto a los gemelos?- Le preguntó Veloz a la mujer, quien ni siquiera se tornó a verlo mientras veía a los Titanes que faltaban.

-Créeme, es el mejor lugar en el que puedes estar.- Aunque el arquero no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta, hizo lo que se le dijo; por lo menos tenía a una chica al lado, algo bueno podía resultar de todo esto.

-Chico Bestia siéntate junto a Starfire; yo me sentaré a tu lado.-

-¡Sí Señora!- Saludó Chico Bestia como militar antes de tomar su lugar en el sofá.

-¿Es realmente necesario que nos sentemos en los puesto que tu nos digas?- Preguntó Robin cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Tita extrañamente.

-No empieces Robin, sé lo que hago.- Replicó sencillamente Tita sin expresión antes de tornarse para ver a Aqualad -Garth, tu te vas a sentar a mi lado y Raven va junto a ti. Robin puede tomar lugar junto a Raven.-

-¿Y yo qué?- Preguntó Cyborg con el control remoto en la mano.

-Estarás bien junto a Abeja.- Dijo Tita apuntando el lugar.- Será como ir al cine con ella, solo que con más personas acompañándolos en lugar de solo ustedes dos.-

Cyborg frunció el ceño al recordar que Tita había leído sus e-mails hace un rato. Afortunadamente Abeja parecía más interesada en su conversación con Veloz que en lo que decía la mujer. Finalmente el más alto de los titanes asintió y caminó hacia su asiento.

-Bien ¡Que comience el show!- Anunció Tita tomando asiento mientras Cyborg iniciaba la película; la música comenzó a oírse y los gemelos apagaron la luz volviendo a toda velocidad a su asiento antes de que los créditos de inicio aparecieran.

-¿Alguien tiene palomitas?-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: Media hora después:**

La película había empezado muy bien; la introducción era muy llamativa, los personajes se desenvolvían bien y toda la historia de los vampiros era muy interesante. Pero las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas con las mordidas, la sangre y… y…

-No te voltees… no te voltees…- Dijo Cyborg medio tapándose los ojos con las manos, Abeja estaba a su lado con una mano en su hombro y otra en su boca con los ojos muy abiertos.

Siguiendo con el orden; Más y Menos disfrutaban de un gran recipiente de palomitas, no se veían afectados por la película. Y eso es mucho más de lo que se podía decir de Veloz, quien había cerrado sus ojos, gracias a la mascara nadie podía enterarse y todos creían que él, valiente, estaba viendo la película. Por otro lado estaba Starfire, quien cubría sus ojos con su cabello, tal y como Chico Bestia lo había hecho en un principio -con el cabello de ella, no el suyo-. Ahora el joven verde estaba detrás del sofá escuchando los gritos y otros sonidos de la película.

Tita estaba muy entretenida, ella ya había visto esta película 38 veces y no parecía asustada; así podía aprovechar de ver las conductas de los demás. La mujer miró en la otra dirección, donde estaban las personas que realmente le interesaban.

Aqualad agarraba el sofá como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no apartaba la vista de la pantalla. Raven veía la película con su boca y ojos abiertos, parecía que la película le causaba el mismo efecto que a Abeja. Finalmente encontramos a Robin, quien jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos mientras miraba atentamente la pantalla.

Al verlos a todos así, a Tita se le ocurrió una idea, una maliciosa idea. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que todos estuvieran concentrados en la película, y luego usó sus poderes para sacar agua del lavadero. La guió con cuidado por detrás del sofá, sin que Chico Bestia lo notara, y después formó varias pelotas de agua del tamaño de un puño y las colocó detrás de la cabeza de cada titán, incluyendo Chico Bestia y…

-¡Muere!-

-¡¡AAAHHHHHAAAA!!- Los titanes sintieron algo frío tocando sus cuellos y un horrible grito acompañándolo; era lo mismo que un vampiro le había hecho a uno de los protagonistas-¡¡AAAHHHAAAA!!-

-… Están… ¿Están todos bien?-

Bueno, era difícil de decir; luego del grito hubo diferentes reacciones:

Cyborg estaba abrazando a Abeja como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que la pobre chica parecía estar sufriendo por la fuerza del abrazo. Starfire estaba haciendo algo parecido con Veloz, quien estaba prácticamente azul por la falta de aire.

Más y Menos simplemente se quejaban por su ropa mojada, por sus palomitas húmedas y por no estar en el lugar de Veloz, aunque luego de ver el color de piel del arquero ya no se sentían tan decepcionados. Chico Bestia se había trasformado en un ratón y se había escondido debajo del sillón; ahora se podía escuchar como tiritaba desde donde estaba escondido.

Pero así de divertida, sino es que más divertida aún, era la escena que estaba del otro lado de Tita: Ella esperaba que Raven hubiera abrazado a uno de los chicos por el miedo, pero lo que vio fue a los dos chicos agarrados de los brazos de la joven tratando de esconderse como si eso los fuera a salvar de algún monstruo. Por su parte, Raven estaba con una expresión aburrida en su rostro tras recuperarse del susto.

-¿Chicos?- Preguntó Tita de nuevo, fue recién ahí cuando los titanes se dignaron a mirarla, incluso Chico Bestia, quien salió de debajo del sofá en su forma de roedor.

-Ah… Oh… Oh, sí, sí; por supuesto.- Dijo Cyborg soltando a Abeja quien quedó libre para respirar. –Estamos bien.-

-Sí.- Concordó Chico Bestia tomando su forma original. –Solo estábamos, ya sabes, sorprendidos por tu broma.-

-Yo diría que horrorizados.- Dijo Tita sonriendo. –Lo siento, iba a preguntarles si les estaba gustando la película y no pude contenerme.-

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.- Dijo Aqualad apuntando a la mujer mayor con su dedo.-Agradece que nadie se halla lastimado o halla destruido algo.-

Justo en ese momento una lámpara que colgaba del techo se calló estrepitosamente unos metros atrás de donde los Titanes estaban sentados. Todos los titanes se tornaron a ver a Raven, quien aclaró algo nerviosa su garganta.

-_Ahem_, perdón.- Dijo algo avergonzada. –Solo perdí el control por un momento.-

-No te preocupes Raven.- Dijo Aqualad poniendo su una mano sobre el hombro de Raven justo cuando Robin estaba por hacer lo mismo haciendo enfurecer al joven líder. –Eso le enseñará a Tita a no meterse con nosotros de nuevo.-

-Lo siento querida, solo quería jugar un poco con ustedes.- Se disculpó Tita verdaderamente arrepentida; ella no tenía idea de que Raven podía perder el control de sus poderes si no controlaba sus emociones.

-No se preocupe, no fue nada grave.- Le aseguró Raven con una pequeña sonrisa, luego se tornó a ver a Cyborg - ¿Crees que puedas arreglar eso?-

-Por supuesto, a primera hora mañana.- Dijo Cyborg, no era nada comparado con cosas que había tenido que arreglar antes.

-Bueno ¿Están disfrutando la película?- Preguntó Tita cambiando el tema.

-Es una… es una película muy interesante.- Starfire fue la primera en hablar, los demás asintieron –Nada de lo que he apreciado hasta ahora puede compararse con esta expresión artística que usted ha sido tan amable de compartir con nosotros.-

-It's ok.- dijeron Mas y Menos con una gran sonrisa, el incidente del agua ya no parecía afectarles.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Starfire.- Abeja dijo, los demás titanes también dieron respuestas positivas.

-Bien, en ese caso volvamos a la parte en la que los interrumpí- Propuso Tita. Los titanes estaban a punto de quejarse, pero recordaron que se suponía que eran valientes, así que Cyborg, algo nervioso, puso a correr la película de nuevo.

Al comenzar la película Aqualad miró a Tita y vio como ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, así que apartó rápidamente la vista y colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Raven para acercarla a él. La joven iba a alejarse cuando recordó que eso se supone que era lo que tenían hacer, así que optó por recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su "novio" para hacerlo más real para Tita y los Titanes.

Por supuesto, Robin vio toda la actuación y miró con desagrado al joven Atlante a través de su mascara. No estaba muy seguro de esa supuesta "Amistad Romántica" de la que les habían contado antes, pero no cabía duda de que había algo más. Todo estaba mal, primero la visita, luego Raven y Aqualad estaban juntos, después la revisión de habitaciones y ahora la extraña sensación de algo subiendo por su pierna- un momento ¡Qué!

-¡Aaahaaa!- Robin saltó cayéndose de espaldas mientras trataba de levantar su pierna para que lo que fuera que estaba ahí saliera. Vio como la cosa salía disparada contra el sillón, y luego se transformaba en Chico Bestia.

-¡Viejo solo iba a sentarme en el sofá, no iba a comerte!- Se quejó el joven verde frotando su cabeza antes de mirar a Robin, quien seguía tirado y comenzó a reírse tras fijarse bien en su posición..

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Robin sin saber cuál era la razón de la risa.

-¿Estás cómodo?- Levantando la vista, el líder se encontró con Raven mirándolo desde arriba, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre el regazo de Raven. Mirando un poco más arriba, se encontró con Aqualad mirándolo con extrañaza; él aún tenía su brazo alrededor de Raven.

-Ah… yo…- Antes de que Robin pudiera encontrar palabras para explicarse, Aqualad lo alcanzó con la mano y lo empujó por el hombro alejándolo de Raven y causando que Robin se cayera al suelo. El Atlante era muy fuerte, pero tenía más control que Starfire y Cyborg, y sabía como usarlo. -¡Ow!-

-¿Estás bien Robin?- Preguntó Tita mientras Cyborg pausaba la película y todos se acercaban a ver como estaba su líder.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien.- Les aseguró Robin levantándose y sacándose el polvo de encima. –Solo algo agitado.-

-Si hubieras muerto diría que fue una gran manera de morir.- Bromeó Veloz recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Abeja. -¡Oye! ¡Era una broma!-

-Tienes que aprender a cerrar la boca ¿Sabes?- Dijo Abeja regresando a su asiento. –Otra vez tuvimos que detener la película.-

-Oh vamos; has estado temblando desde que empezó.- Comentó Cyborg sentándose a su lado, estaba seguro de que el alboroto de Robin solo había sido un accidente, así que no lo prestó mucha atención. –Apuesto que te encantaría detenerla y no verla más.-

-Bueno, señor valiente al menos yo no estaba abrazándote como si mi vida dependiera de ello cuando Tita nos asustó- Replicó Abeja.

-Solo fue un momento, no volveré a perder la compostura.- Se defendió Cyborg – Es una promesa.-

Robin suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, se tornó a ver a Raven, quien también lo estaba mirando, y le murmuró un "lo siento", a lo que ella respondió asintiendo antes de regresar su vista a la pantalla. Era genial, ahora todo el mundo no solo creería que era un chico con problemas de confianza, sino que también un pervertido o algo así.

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: ****Después****:**

La mayoría de los Titanes seguían temblando con la película; solo puedo decir que Cyborg estaba literalmente escondiendo su cabeza tras el hombro de Abeja para alejar sus ojos de la pantalla. Otros, llamados Más y Menos, habían tenido suficiente de la película y ahora estaban durmiendo en el sofá con las caras más inocentes que los titanes jamás habían siquiera imaginado. Y otros simplemente no estaban prestándole atención a la película.

Uno de ellos era Robin, quien seguía avergonzado por lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Primero había gritado como niña porque Chico Bestia había usado su pierna como atajo para llegar al sofá; luego había caído sobre el sofá en el regazo de Raven y todos lo vieron; después Aqualad lo había alejado de ella con un empujón y no había sido capaz de reaccionar antes de caer al suelo haciéndolo ver como un completo tonto. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que le había gustado tener su cabeza sobre el regazo de Raven, y le había encantado la mirada que recibía del joven Atlante, de alguna manera lo hacía sentir… Bien, satisfecho consigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. Sí, estaba mal sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo; incluso se podría decir que –si no fuera porque aún le quedaba algo de sentido común- sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, pero estaba vez sin disculparse.

Raven también estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. El hecho era que no se había sentido extraña cuando Robin terminó en su regazo; se sintió casi natural. Se sentía casi tan natural como el brazo de Aqualad sobre sus hombros, incluso se había acostumbrado a tener su cabeza sobre su hombro; el hecho de estar sentados los hacía ver casi de la misma estatura; al estar parados se sentía algo baja comparada con el chico. Raven se sintió muy alagada cuando Aqualad le dijo las razones por las que la había elegido como su "novia"; le había mostrado como se veía ante los ojos del Atlante. Por su parte, Robin había estado actuando muy extraño, y parecía que tenía muchos sentimientos a punto de explotar- ella tenía empatía, igual que Tita, así que estaba segura de ello- pero aún no descubría una razón para ello

Otro con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza era Aqualad. Enfrentémoslo, al principio la relación solo era por la visita de Tita, y había elegido a Raven por las razones que ya le había explicado; todo parecía atraerlo más a ella que a las otras jóvenes titanes -Desde Abeja y Starfire hasta las demás titanes honorarias-. Pero el hecho es que ahora él estaba comenzando a creer en sus propias mentiras, o por lo menos a esperar que fueran reales. Era extraño como nunca antes, incluso cuando le gustaba Raven, se había imaginado tener una relación con ella; pero ahora que aparentaban tener una relación, se había dado cuenta de que no era una mala idea. Le gustaba sostener la mano de Raven, le gustaba estar a solas con ella, le gustaba tener su brazo sobre sus hombros y el hecho de que ella respondiera colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Lo que no le había agradado en lo absoluto, fue cuando Robin tenía su cabeza sobre el regazo de Raven, aunque fuera un accidente. Se sintió satisfecho al verlo caer al piso lejos de Raven, quien él ahora consideraba su novia real. Se lo diría apenas Tita terminara con su visita, e intentaría todo para que ella respondiera a sus sentimientos, tal y como hasta ahora lo habían estado actuando, así podrían quedarse juntos.

Robin notó cuando Aqualad acercó aún más a Raven junto a él y frunció el ceño. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que el Atlante le había dicho más temprano ese día "_A mí me gusta __Raven, le pedí que fuera mi novia porque realmente quiero tenerla conmigo… no importa cual sea la respuesta que te demos al final de estos tres días, la mía será que quiero continuar al lado de Raven". _¿Podía confiar en Aqualad con eso? El chico parecía cómodo con la situación, y Raven se veía calmada; no feliz ni enojada, solo… calmada. Fue entonces cuando Robin deseó nunca haber aceptado que la visita fuera en su torre, hubiera sido mejor si Aqualad hubiera recibido a Tita en su propia torre, así no estaría metido en tantas mentiras. Además así no tendría que lidiar con todos los sentimientos que estaba encontrando, estaría solo con su equipo, teniendo sus vidas normales, teniendo sus propios momentos con Raven… Solo pretendan que lo ultimo nunca existió ¿Si?

Pero no olvidemos que hay otra persona muy involucrada en todo esto, y ella tenía 745 años. Tita estaba muy sorprendida por la cantidad de emociones que estaba percibiendo de Garth, Raven y Robin; el resto del equipo era fácil de manejar, todo lo que sentían era miedo, y Más y Menos estaban dormidos, pero estaba teniendo problemas para lidiar con las fuertes emociones de los otros tres. Aqualad parecía estar tomando una decisión, y comenzaba a sentir una de las mismas sensaciones que podía percibir de Robin. Raven estaba confundida, eso era fácil de notar, pero Tita no era capaz de decir exactamente el por qué de esa confusión. Por ultimo, Robin estaba sintiendo muchas… emociones fuertes, y por alguna razón se habían elevado de pronto, pero estaba segura de que podía leer más fácil a él que a los otros dos

Era toda una novedad para Tita ver algo así; nunca antes había estado en una situación como esta, teniendo que compartir la casa con tanta gente en vez de dos o tres como mucho. No estaba acostumbrada, y menos cuando se trataba de un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes con súper poderes que vivían en una torre en forma de T cerca del océano y fuera de la ciudad. Al principio pensó que los chicos serían fáciles de controlar, pero nunca imaginó que Garth tendría una novia como Raven o un líder como Robin; esto complicaba mucho las cosas. Seguro, Raven había aceptado todas las reglas hasta ahora, aunque no lo hacía con tanta alegría coma las otras jóvenes que Tita había conocido; Robin no era alguien con quien ella se sintiera muy a gusto, él dudaba demasiado de su trabajo, y parecía ser el único que no estaba de acuerdo con la pareja -Bueno, Cyborg también parecía algo incómodo pero tenía una buena explicación para su conducta y era comprensible- pero con Robin era una historia completamente diferente; no parecía tener razón para tanta hostilidad… o tal vez ni siquiera él sabía por qué estaba actuando raro. Tita pensaba observarlo un poco más antes de saltar a conclusiones apresuradas.

Y yendo a otra cosa; por supuesto que los Atlantes y Raven podían usar telepatía para leer la mente de los otros pero ellos simplemente no querían hacerlo. Entrar en la mente de alguien más era algo malo si no era hecho únicamente cuando era absolutamente necesario; era una invasión a la privacidad de la otra persona y a nadie le gustaría eso. Esta vez, los tres tendrían que quedarse al nivel de Robin y obtener sus respuestas de otro modo.

-¡Ten cuidado!- Tita, Aqualad, Raven y Robin saltaron ante el grito de Veloz, los había traído de vuelta al mundo real y fuera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye Veloz!- Abeja lo llamó irritada, aparentemente el grito había asustado también a los demás titanes, excepto por Más y Menos, quienes seguían durmiendo -Mantén tu voz baja ¿Puedes?-

-Heh… Lo siento.- Se disculpó Veloz concentrándose de nuevo en la película.

Tita suspiró, a la película todavía le faltaba poco más de media hora para terminar, pero al menos parecía que ya todos estaban más calmados, ahora todos le prestaban atención a la pantalla y tenían sentimientos parecidos, por lo que ella pudo descansar su mente después de todas las emociones que había estado recibiendo por un buen rato.

Tita se volvió a mirar a la pareja y se sintió aliviada por el momento. Ahora Raven estaba recargada en Garth y ya no parecía que él la jalaba hacia su cuerpo. Eso hizo que la mujer mayor se sintiera mejor; la pareja parecía llevarse bien, lo cual haría de sus próximos dos días algo más entretenido. Ya tenía todo listo para el día siguiente, algo que ayudaría a la pareja a sentirse más cómoda; luego de la primera noche que compartieran la habitación, la actividad los haría confiar mucho más entre ellos y haría que las siguientes noches no tuvieran tanta presión.

-… ¿Ya va a terminar?- La mujer escuchó la pregunta de Cyborg y sonrió.

-Bueno…- Comenzó a decir –Se podría decir que está recién empezando.-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**Bien, otro capítulo terminado. Y bien ¿Era la película lo que esperaban? No me mientan.**

**No, no conté mucho de lo que pasaba en la película pero lo importante es lo que los Titanes sentían y eso fue lo que escribí aquí.**

**Bien, espero actualizar pronto si puedo. Mientras me gustaría que me contaran lo que piensan de este episodio que fue más de pensamientos que de nada.**

**Próximo Capítulo: Tras la película es hora de que todos se vayan a dormir, pero trata de dormir compartiendo la habitación con quien finges estar saliendo y sabiendo que al día siguiente tendrás una prueba de confianza. ¿Suena sencillo?**


	9. Buenas noches tórtolos

**Derechos de Autor: **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen pero el personaje, Tita, sí.

**Donde nos quedamos: **-… ¿Ya va a terminar?- La mujer escuchó la pregunta de Cyborg y sonrió.

-Bueno…- Comenzó a decir –Se podría decir que está recién empezando.-

**Ahora con la historia...**

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**Capítulo ****8**

**: Más tarde esa ****noche:**

Los titanes jamás pensaron que se sentirían tan aliviados de que una película terminara cuando la película de terror por fin acabó. Bueno, no desde Wicked Scary claro. Raven usó sus poderes para prender las luces mientras Cyborg sacaba del reproductor la película y se la devolvía a Tita.

-Bien chicos ¿Disfrutaron la película?- Preguntó Tita en bajo volumen al tanto de que los gemelos dormían.

-Diré que me encantó si prometes no volver a hacernos verla de nuevo.- Respondió Chico Bestia quien seguía temblando por una de las escenas vistas: La del chico gracioso a quien un grupo de vampiros le arrancaban las vísceras.

-Me basta con esa respuesta.- Dijo Tita conciente de que los demás Titanes se encontraban en el mismo estado que su verde amigo -¿Están cansados? -

-Un poco.- Dijo Abeja tomando a Más en sus brazos mientras Starfire se hacía cargo del otro gemelo. El cabello de la Tamaraniana se encontraba todo revuelto al haber sido usado como cortina protectora por el arquero y por ella misma. Por otro lado el brazo de Abeja no había sufrido graves daños, pero lo tenía algo adolorido por culpa del abrazo de su mecánico amigo – Starfire y yo nos haremos cargo de los gemelos si no les importa, luego me iré directo a la cama.-

-Yo también deseo descansar queridos amigos ¡Los veré a todos en la mañana!- Gritó Starfire mientras ella y Abeja caminaban fuera de la sala y los demás les deseaban las buenas noches.

-Bien, preparémonos para ir a descansar entonces.- Tita se tornó hacia la "pareja" y ellos le devolvieron la mirada –Alístense para dormir y vuelvan aquí cuando estén listos, yo los escoltaré hasta el dormitorio de Raven,-

-… ¿Disculpe?- Preguntó Raven insegura de querer oírlo de nuevo.

-Yo los escoltaré al cuarto que compartirán querida.- Repitió Tita calmada – Siempre lo hago cuando es la primera vez que las parejas compartirán la habitación… aunque "siempre" sólo ha sido como unas 50 veces, ya que la mayoría de las parejas ya comparten el cuarto cuando llega la hora del examen, en fin.-

-Pero… Dejarás el cuarto una vez que lleguemos ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Aqualad, si la mujer decidía quedarse toda la noche seguro que estaba muerto. Si Tita se atrevía a hacer algo durante la noche quien sabe como reaccionaría Raven, este era un gran paso para ambos Titanes y ella tenía un gran temperamento cuando se le provocaba.

-Seguro, ustedes necesitan su espacio antes de que se vayan a dormir.- Aseguró Tita –Además, hasta donde he visto ustedes parecen más amigos con privilegios que una pareja de verdad.-

-¿Hay algún problema con que queramos respetar a los demás sin tantas demostraciones de afecto?- Preguntó Raven cruzándose de brazos desafiando a Tita.

-Tienes un punto ahí ¿Sabes?- La mujer mayor dijo con una mano en su mentón en señal de que lo pensaba –Para ser sincera, nunca antes había examinado a una pareja que compartiera su hogar con más de una o dos personas, es por eso que siempre están el uno con el otro, hay veces que tengo que separarlos porque se me va de las manos… Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a su modo de vivir.-

-En ese caso iremos a prepararnos para dormir y te veremos aquí en unos minutos.- Dijo Aqualad tomando la mano de Raven mientras caminaban fuera de la sala

-Cyborg, Chico Bestia.- Los llamó Tita con su mano –Ustedes también pueden ir a prepararse si quieren y luego volverán para acompañarme a escoltar a la pareja.-

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?- Preguntó Cyborg sorprendido; Chico Bestia, Veloz y Robin miraban a Tita curiosos.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó la mujer asustando a los chicos un poco. –Ustedes dos son mis asistentes, es lo natural.-

-¿Puedo ir yo también?- Preguntó Veloz levantando la mano.

-¿Para qué quieres venir tu?- Preguntó Tita ligeramente sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Para ser honesto, quiero ver si tienes algo preparado para ellos en el camino. – Respondió Veloz causando que los demás chicos lo miraran extrañados –Contigo nunca se sabe.-

-Y…- Dijo Tita alzando una ceja; él suspiró.

-Y para ver sus caras una vez que estén en el cuarto que siempre he querido ver desde que supe que era el único cerrado con llave cuando tuvimos que cuidar la torre mientras Robin y los demás peleaban con la Hermandad del mal.- El arquero se cruzó de brazos antes de continuar. –Quiero decir, cubrir mi cara con poderes cuando quise espiar en el momento en que tú hacías la revisión de habitaciones no fue el mejor modo de verlo ¿Verdad? -

-Supongo que no.- Tita se encogió de hombros antes de volverse a ver a la última persona que aún tenía algo por decir. -¿También planeas acompañarnos?-

-Me sentiría más cómodo si lo hiciera.- Respondió Robin cruzado de brazos desafiando a Tita a decirle que no.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? Adelante.- Replicó la mujer – Vayan a alistarse y vuelvan tan pronto puedan.-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: 5 minutos después:**

-Bien Tita, estamos listos.- Anunció Aqualad al entrar en la sala común con Raven a su lado.

El Atlante se había quitado las botas y guantes. Llevaba la misma camiseta y se había cambiado los pantalones por unos azules, aunque nadie sabía si los tenía sobre su uniforme o no. Por su parte, Raven también se había puesto unos pantalones azules y se había quitado la capa. Era posible que esto atrajera la mirada de Veloz por un rato, pero ya se le pasaría.

-Y parece que los chicos también.- Notó Raven al ver a Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Veloz y Robin al lado de Tita. -¿Por qué la reunión?-

-Solo quieren desearles buenas noches.- Respondió Tita alzando sus hombros mientras caminaba hacia ellos –No se preocupen por ellos, vayamos a su habitación.-

-¿Si te das cuenta que venimos de ahí cierto?- Preguntó el joven atlante siguiendo a Tita sin olvidarse de tomar la mano de Raven; solo llevaba un día practicándolo y ya se había vuelto un hábito. Los demás los siguieron de cerca.

-Lo sé, Garth.- Replicó Tita asintiendo –Pero ésta es la manera en que trabajo y no te atrevas a cuestionarme si no quieres conocer mi lado oscuro.-

-Cómo si no lo conociera.- Suspiró Garth mirando a Raven quien le respondió con una sonrisa algo divertida por la reacción del chico.

-Escuché eso.- Dijo la mujer mayor sonando algo enojada pero juguetona al mismo tiempo –De todos modos he mejorado mis métodos con el tiempo, créeme.-

-Desafortunadamente- Bromeó Aqualad ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Tita –Sólo bromeaba.-

-Más te vale.-

El resto del camino siguió en silencio, aunque era obvio que todos querían decir algo, pero ninguno se atrevió, no era el momento correcto. Al llegar a la habitación de Raven ella quitó el seguro con un código especial; simplemente odiaba dejar su habitación sin seguro.

-Llegamos.- Anunció Aqualad entrando a la habitación una vez que Raven hubo hecho lo mismo –Gracias por haber venido, buenas noches.-

-Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera ¿Qué crees que haces?- Preguntó Tita deteniéndolo antes de que cerraran y aseguraran la puerta.

-Cierro la puerta.- Respondió Aqualad –No esperas que la dejemos abierta mientras dormimos ¿O sí? -

-No es una mala idea…- Dijo Tita considerando la idea –Pero no, eso sería todavía más incómodo.-

-¿Entonces qué pasa?- Preguntó Raven curiosa tratando de cubrir lo más que podía el cuarto al notar que un cierto pelirrojo trataba de espiar.

-Sólo quería decirles algo importante, para hacerles más fácil la primera noche juntos.- Dijo la mujer; dos de los chicos la fulminaron con la mirada al escuchar las últimas palabras; obviamente solo una de las miradas era visible, la otra estaba cubierta por un pedazo de ropa.

-Como si recordarnos eso fuera a hacer esto menos incómodo.- Dijo Aqualad entornando los ojos –Escucha, este es un gran paso para nosotros como pareja y no creo que cualquier cosa que digas lo haga más fácil.-

-Aún así Garth, es importante.- Aseguró Tita con las manos en la espalda. –Es mejor que lo sepan ahora, así mañana no los tomará por sorpresa.-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia si nos dices ahora?- Preguntó Raven sin entender el punto de Tita.

-Estarán psicológicamente preparados mañana.-

-¿Psicológicamente preparados?- Preguntó Cyborg en voz alta -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lavarles el cerebro o qué?-

-¿Me veo como alguien capaz de hacer eso?- Inquirió Tita indignada. Los adolescentes solo se le quedaron mirando dándole la respuesta que no quería escuchar. –Creo que ya respondieron.-

-No nos malinterpretes, es solo que…-Chico Bestia comenzó a decir, pero no supo como terminar.

-Ya entendí…- La mujer mayor se quedó callada por unos segundos causando remordimiento en los Titanes -¡En fin! ¿Listos para saber lo que les espera mañana?-

Si esto fuera ánime, los chicos se hubieran caído hacia atrás estilo ánime. Era una extraña y pequeña atlante. Raven le dio a Aqualad una mirada de extrañeza y él respondió alzando los hombros, luego ambos se volvieron a ver a la mujer quien esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

-Supongo que no puede ser tan malo.- Dijo Raven finalmente con un suspiro mientras la atención se volvía a concentrar en Tita; todos estaban interesados en saber que tenía en mente.

-No lo es, mañana solo haré una prueba.- Explicó la mujer.

-¿Qué clase de prueba?- Preguntaron Robin y Veloz a coro, aunque no por las mismas razones: Mientras que Robin solo quería saber más sobre lo que Raven y Aqualad (especialmente Raven) iban a ser obligados a hacer el día siguiente, Veloz estaba pensando en un modo de usar esto como chantaje una vez que Tita se fuera.

-Escalofriante.- La mujer cuestionada dijo antes de responder la pregunta –Sólo voy a poner a prueba la confianza que tiene el uno con el otro.-

-¿Confianza?- Repitió Robin. -¿Cómo?-

-Eso lo verán mañana.- Aseguró Tita antes de dirigirse a la pareja –Prepárense para todo y trabajen en la confianza que se tienen antes de dormir, lo necesitarán para mañana.-

-¿Por qué necesitas medir nuestra confianza?- Preguntó Aqualad pensando que Tita ya sospechaba que algo estaba pasando.

-¿Prefieren que pruebe el amor que se tienen?-

-Yo voto por la confianza.- Dijo Raven causando que Tita la mirara con extrañeza; ella se apresuró a decir una excusa. –Mostrar mucho amor frente a los demás los haría sentir incómodos, aún no están muy acostumbrados.-

-Raven tiene razón.- La apoyó Aqualad antes de que Tita pudiera preguntar algo más. –Si necesitas probar algo creo que la confianza bastará.-

-Está bien…- Tita miró a la pareja de arriba a abajo antes de aplaudir con sus manos. –Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, buenas noches, los veré a primera hora mañana para empezar con la pequeña prueba. ¡Vamos chicos! Estos dos necesitan hablar.-

-Bien ¡Buenas noches tórtolos!- Gritó Chico Bestia mientras se iba corriendo. -¡No jueguen sucio!-

-¡Chico Bestia!- Todos excepto Tita y Veloz le gritaron reprochándolo mientras este corría alcanzando a Tita sin mirar atrás.

-Yo también me voy a dormir.- Anunció Veloz con un bostezo caminando detrás de su verde amigo – ¡Quiero todo con detalles mañana cerebro de pescado!-

Raven fijó su vista en la cabeza del pelirrojo e intentó hacerlo caer haciendo que un poco de su poder saliera del suelo justo frente a sus pies, pero Veloz lo esquivó de un salto justo a tiempo y continuó su camino. Tita y Chico Bestia ya estaban en el ascensor (El chico riendo un poco debido a que la puntería de Raven por fin había fallado) y Veloz le dio una última mirada a la hechicera con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Fallaste Rae!-

-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.- Dijo Raven sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Aqualad colocó su mano en su hombro pero aún así ella no se dio vuelta, así que prefirió hablar.

-Calma, agradece que por lo menos no vives con él.-

-Yo diría que el de la suerte es él por no vivir con Raven.- Dijo Cyborg cruzándose de brazos mientras veía que las puertas del ascensor se abrían. –Ya estaría muerto.-

-¡Buenas noches a todos!- Gritó Tita agitando un brazo sobre su cabeza. -¡Prepárense para la prueba!-

Ninguno de los adolescentes que quedaban en el pasillo dieron alguna especie de respuesta cuando las puertas del ascensor de cerraron. Luego de algunos segundos de incómodo silencio Cyborg se volvió a mirar a la pareja con un bostezo.

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que me valla a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo.- De pronto la mirada de Cyborg comenzó a arder en llamas y a Aqualad le dieron ganas de cerrar la puerta con tal de poder alejarse. El metálico Titán apuntó al Atlante con un dedo amenazante. –Si me llego a enterar de que aquí pasó algo que no debió haber pasado te convertirás en mi cena ¿Entendido? -

-Sí, lo entiendo.- Aseguró Aqualad asintiendo mientras se acercaba a Raven inconscientemente buscando protección.

-Más te vale que no lo olvides.- Tan rápido como su temible mirada apareció, se fue para dejar espacio a una amplia sonrisa dirigida a la única chica que quedaba allí – Dulces sueños Rae.-

-Igualmente Cyborg.- Dijo Raven un poco confundida por todo lo ocurrido con los cambios de humor.

-Vamos Robin, hora de irnos.- El líder enmascarado quien se había quedado callado la mayor parte de la conversación exceptuando por un par de preguntas le dirigió una simple mirada a la pareja; era tan inexpresiva que no dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo, era innegable que el ambiente parecía haberse vuelto mucho más pesado en el momento en el que finalmente se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí. Era muy distinto tenerlo cerca a él solo que a él junto con el grupo de gente quienes trataban de burlarse de ellos y su situación de cualquier manera posible.

-Que duerman bien.- Fueron las únicas palabras que dejaron la boca de Robin antes de que él caminara hacia el ascensor con Cyborg justo detrás.

Raven y Aqualad no los perdieron de vista hasta que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, luego se miraron entre ellos con miradas cuestionantes, no había palabras para expresar sus pensamientos. Luego de cinco segundos más o menos, Raven entró a la habitación. Aqualad le envió una última mirada al ascensor antes de seguirla y dejó que la puerta se cerrara por si misma en lugar de cerrarla él mismo.

Raven le dio la espalda como por un minuto y él se mantuvo atrás sin interrumpir cualquier pensamiento que estuviera pasando por su mente. Luego de eso, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con una expresión más nerviosa que confusa como lo era antes antes, era obvio que sus prioridades habían cambiado durante este tiempo de lo ocurrido en el pasillo al momento en cuestión: Compartir su cama con uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Ventana o pared?-

-¿Uh?- Preguntó Aqualad sin entender, estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no había prestado atención. Raven alzó los ojos actuando más como solía ser ella normalmente.

-¿Quieres dormir cerca de la ventana o la pared?- Aclaró Raven. Aqualad lo pensó por un momento antes de responder con una idea que podría salvarlos de la vergüenza si algo llegaba a ocurrir.

-¿Tienes alguna sábana extra que pueda usar?- Preguntó con las manos en su cabeza –Puedo dormir en el suelo si quieres, sería más fácil para ti.-

-Primero que todo, no me sentiría bien dejándote dormir en el suelo. – Comenzó a decir Raven cruzándose de brazos antes de continuar –Y segundo, no creo que esa sea una buena idea.-

-¿Por qué no?- Aqualad se sintió aliviado al saber que Raven se preocupaba por su comodidad en los momentos que pasaba con ella. Además, no podía negar que el oxígeno fluía mejor por sus pulmones al oír la respuesta a su pregunta. Para ser honestos había estado aguantando la respiración luego de haber hecho la pregunta sobre las sábanas, pero no estaba seguro de si era por no saber si ella se sentiría cómoda durmiendo con él, o por que él se sentía cómodo al saber que dormirían juntos.

-Solo conozco a Tita desde hace un día, pero estoy segura de que de una u otra forma sabrá que no seguimos las reglas.- Respondió la joven oscura encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acercaba a la cama para prepararla –Siempre está siendo bromas y hablando entre chistes, pero parece que se toma muy en serio su trabajo. Sé que no lo pensará dos veces si tiene que llevarte a Atlantis en el momento que desobedezcas. Imagina como afectaría a tu equipo y lo mucho que te extrañarían.-

-¿Estás preocupada porque _ellos_ me extrañarían o porque _tú_ me extrañarías?- Aqualad preguntó juguetonamente caminando al otro lado de la cama; el lado junto a la pared, para ayudar a Raven a hacer la cama. La vio mirándolo frunciendo el ceño y eso lo hizo sonreír.

-¿En qué me afectaría que tú te fueras?- Respondió Raven con otra pregunta; la sonrisa del joven Atlante desapareció –En el momento que te vallas seré libre para salir con quien yo quiera.-

-Ah, y yo que creía que teníamos algo especial-- Aqualad se tocó el pecho fingiendo que se sentía herido por sus palabras, aunque fingiendo es la palabra clave. -¿En serio me olvidarías tan fácil si me fuera?-

-Hay muchos peces en el mar ¿Cierto?- Raven continuó con su juego mientras se sentaba en su lado de la cama, Aqualad imitaba sus acciones. La conversación por alguna razón lo hacía sonreír, él sabía que ella solo estaba jugando y lo hacía sentir bien que estuviera tomando todo esto con humor. Todo esto lo hizo pensar en hacer la mentira realidad, tal vez no sería tan malo empezar una relación con Raven, ella sí le gustaba después de todo.

-Déjame entender esto ¿Estás dispuesta a cambiar un príncipe por cualquier otro pez?- Bromeó él sentándose más derecho para parecer más alto. –Como si pudieras encontrar a alguien mejor que yo en el mar.-

-Presumido.- Dijo Raven divertida con una sonrisa antes de suspirar y ponerse seria de nuevo. –Escucha, vamos a compartir la cama, pero si me tocas despertarás en un Volcán ¿Entendido? -

-Entendido.- Aqualad hizo un saludo militar y luego empujó las frazadas sobre sus pies todavía sentado, cubriéndose solo las piernas –Cielos, primero Cyborg me amenaza, luego tu me amenazas ¿Quién sigue? ¿Starfire? -

-Eso sí me gustaría verlo.- Dijo Raven recostándose y empujando las frazadas sobre sus hombros. -¿Sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?- Aqualad preguntó mirando hacia abajo, Raven se veía aún más pequeña debajo de las mantas.

-Ahora no hay duda de que hablaré con Robin apenas pueda.- Admitió Raven poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, así era más fácil ver a su compañero a los ojos –Estaba muy estresado con la situación hoy día y estoy segura de que estará mejor mañana, pero siento que está bajo alguna presión. Quiero asegurarme de que se siente bien y ver si puedo ayudarlo.-

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.- Aqualad se recostó dándole la espalda, se mantendría en esa posición por lo menos por un rato –Solo recuerda no bajar la guardia, Robin no debe saber la verdad o esto no funcionará tan bien como hasta ahora. Además, ten cuidado con Tita, como tú dijiste, tiene un modo para enterarse de las cosas que me asusta un poco.-

-Está bien, buenas noches Aqualad- Dijo Raven dándole la espalda también mientras apagaba la luz con sus poderes. La habitación quedó a oscuras excepto por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. –Espero que no te atrapen los vampiros.-

-Espero que pueda pasar esta noche sin pesadillas con vampiros, esa película me mantendrá despierto por un buen rato.- Admitió Aqualad pensando en el efecto que había tenido en los otros y él –Buenas noches Raven.-

Se mantuvieron en silencio luego de eso, esperando que el sueño llegara en cualquier minuto.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la Torre, un par de ojos se mantenía bien abierto. El sueño no vendría ahora y era casi seguro que no vendría en toda la noche, una mente muy ocupada y confusa se encargaría de ello. Estrés, presión, ansiedad, todo al mismo tiempo… Poder dormir sería todo un reto, una meta muy difícil de lograr, una misión nada segura por ahora.

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**¡Finalmente pude actualizar! Claro, no es de mis capítulos más largos pero es un logro: ¡La Universidad me esta matando! En fin, el punto es que este capítulo esta hecho y arriba listo para que lo lean.**

**Espero que les guste y que siga captando su atención; me fascina tener lectores Latinos y que compartan sus comentarios conmigo ¡En serio! Así que, por favor, dejen algunas reseñas; créanme que trato de escribir tan seguido como puedo pero con 8 fics en línea no es tan fácil como parece. Aún así, prometo hacer lo que pueda.**

**Gracias de antemano por las reseñas, recuerden que ahora les responderé las reseñas como se debe hacer y, a veces, doy más datos de lo que debería…**

**Ahora, chicos; tengo una noticia y una proposición para ustedes: Sé que pueden cansarse de esperarme tanto por actualizaciones así que les dejaré tarea. Hace poco abrí un Blog para mis trabajos (Historias y videos), allí agregaré actualizaciones en mis trabajos y tiene vínculos a los álbumes Photobucket de mis historias, sin embargo, yo no puedo aportar muchas imágenes porque apesto en los dibujos (Como podrán verlo en las imágenes ya existentes del álbum 'Wilson High'). Así que, ustedes me darán las imágenes para llenar los álbumes de ésta y, si lo desean, de cualquiera de mis otras historias subidas.**

**Y no, no lo harán por nada: Si ustedes me llegan a enviar un dibujo (Cualquier dibujo que tenga que ver con el fic), agregaré el vínculo a mi perfil hasta la próxima actualización. Y, si tu dibujo es original, increíble o despierta algo dentro de mí, agregaré tu propio personaje en un episodio de la historia de la cual hiciste el dibujo- ¡Sí! ¡Es en serio! Te enviaré un mensaje personal pidiéndote que me envíes la descripción de tu personaje y qué te gustaría que hiciera en la historia y (más o menos) como te gustaría que se llevara a cabo la escena; tu personaje tendrá una pequeña participación en la historia mientras no afecte a esta demasiado. En la nota final del autor del episodio le daré el crédito al creador original del personaje. El personaje puede aparecer en más de un episodio, pero solo si recibo más dibujos especiales (un capitulo por dibujo), ¿De acuerdo?**

**Pueden encontrar el vínculo a mi blog al final de mi biografía en mi perfil. Esta en inglés pero no está complicado de entender. Recuerden que es para videos e historias, ¿Bien?**

**¡Eso es todo por ahora, no olviden decirme lo que piensan de este episodio y espero recibir muchos dibujos!**

**Próximo capítulo: **Raven no puede dormir, tal vez un poco de agua ayude; pero ella no es la única que tuvo esa idea…


	10. Noche de Insomnio

**Derechos de Autor: **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen pero el personaje original, Tita, sí.

**Donde nos quedamos: **Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la Torre, un par de ojos se mantenía bien abierto. El sueño no vendría ahora y era casi seguro que no vendría en toda la noche, una mente muy ocupada y confusa se encargaría de ello. Estrés, presión, ansiedad, todo al mismo tiempo… Poder dormir sería todo un reto, una meta muy difícil de lograr, una misión nada segura por ahora.

**Ahora con la historia...**

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**Capítulo 9**

Un par de ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras se encontraban con la suave luz entrando por la ventana; la luna brillaba todavía intensamente en la mitad de la noche, lo cual era extraño porque se podía oír el caer de gotas de lluvia contra la ventana de la habitación. El cielo debería estar nublado, o por lo menos un tanto menos brillante si se consideraba que era una llovizna.

Ahora un poco más despiertos, el par de ojos se movió a su mesita de noche junto a la cama y un brazo se estiró para alcanzar un comunicador amarillo. Al abrirlo, la hora resplandeció con un color celeste y fondo negro. Eran las 2:19 de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano para que alguien se levantara, incluso para los que imprimían el periódico.

Con un suave gemido Raven dejó el comunicador donde estaba y se dio vuelta para que su espalda descansara sobre las sábanas. De repente un suave sonido hizo que mirara a su lado sorprendida. El susto se fue tan pronto como llegó al recordar que aquel sujeto bajo sus sábanas debía estar ahí. El joven atlante no había cambiado de posición desde que se había quedado dormido y aún miraba en dirección opuesta a la suya. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca imaginó que Aqualad era del tipo de chico que roncaba. Cyborg lo hacía, él mismo se los había contado; Chico Bestia a veces roncaba suavemente, generalmente cuando se transformaba en perro, pero en su forma humana hablaba más de lo que roncaba; y Robin… no lo sabía, nunca lo había visto dormir, no era del tipo que se quedaba dormido en el sillón como cierto chico verde, por lo que no estaba segura si roncaba o no. Tal vez, como el heredero que tenía a su lado, aparentaba no roncar cuando en verdad si lo hacía.

Suspirando, Raven decidió que tenía que hacer algo. Estaba muy despierta y no tenía intenciones de quedarse en cama dando vueltas hasta que el sueño volviera. El té a esta hora era una mala idea por la teína, pero un poco de agua o incluso un vaso de leche no sonaban tan mal. Sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Aqualad, Raven se escurrió entre las sábanas, se puso zapatos y se teletransportó hasta el pasillo que daba a la sala común.

Las puertas se abrieron para dejarla pasar, y al entrar notó que las luces estaban encendidas, lo cual era raro porque Cyborg siempre se ocupaba de apagarlas antes de irse a dormir. Eso significaba que alguien más estaba en la habitación. Sus suposiciones se comprobaron al tornarse hacia la cocina y toparse con nada menos que con su líder enmascarado recargado contra el mesón, cubierto por todo su uniforme y con un vaso de agua a medio terminar en la mano. Su rostro se levantó para ver quien había entrado en la sala.

-Hola Raven ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?- preguntó Robin curioso, nunca pensó encontrarse con alguien a esta hora, y menos con la joven oscura. Ella caminó hacia él con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo- dijo más como un hecho que preguntando mientras apoyaba los codos en el mesón frente a Robin. –Yo solo me desperté y decidí bajar a tomar algo.-

-¿Quieres que hierva un poco de agua para que prepares tu té?- preguntó Robin caminando hacia la estufa, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

-El té no me ayudaría a quedarme dormida, pensaba en un vaso de agua o un poco de leche- dijo levantando los hombros mientras Robin asentía con una sonrisa.

-Entonces te acompaño, me gustaría descansar un poco y puede que la leche me ayude- el joven líder caminó hasta el refrigerador y luego de sacar el empaque, preparo todo para poner a calentar un poco la leche en la estufa.

Mientras Raven esperaba que él volviera al mesón, se dio vuelta y se encontró con la lámpara que había roto antes. Todavía estaba en el suelo y nadie había limpiado nada, Cyborg no la podría reparar hasta el día siguiente, solo esperaba estar despierta cuando lo hiciera para ayudarlo, después de todo era su culpa, aunque le habían dicho que técnicamente era la culpa de su visita.

Ahora que había tenido más tiempo para pensar en la visita y todo lo que había dicho a cerca de las reglas y su familia, entre otras cosas, le hizo darse cuenta de que Atlantis era mucho más que una simple ciudad perdida bajo el agua; aquella civilización era muy interesante. Sabía que en estos momentos tenían algunos problemas, y como no si su heredero estaba tratando de irse para quedarse con los humanos y ayudarlos cada vez que pudiera o cuando lo necesitaran; pensándolo bien, no sabía si estaba bien o mal que lo ayudara en todo esto. Aunque ahora que lo había meditado, tal vez podía pedirle a Garth que la llevara a su hogar en pago por el favor que le estaba haciendo.

-Solo tenemos que esperar un par de minutos y estará listo- los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Robin que caminaba hacia el mesón para acompañar a su amiga.

-Todavía no me dices por qué estás aquí.- notó Raven mientras el chico se sentaba frente a ella.

-Solo estoy un poco ansioso.- dijo levantando los hombros y causando que Raven sonriera.

-Te apuesto que estás asustado por la película.- Robin soltó un resoplido algo insultado levantando una mano en el aire.

-Si claro, como si eso me asustara.- se inclinó más cerca para parecer más seguro. –No estoy asustado porque sé que los vampiros no existen.-

-De hecho existen varias pruebas que lo demuestran.- respondió Raven levantando la mirada como si lo meditara. –Algunos extraños ataques, animales con mordidas demasiado grandes como para pertenecer a un murciélago pero con el mismo patrón, raras sombras de noche, desapariciones y muchas cosas más.-

-Puede ser, pero una película como ésa es demasiado simple para asustar a alguien como yo.- replicó el chico reposando sus manos detrás de su cabeza para parecer relajado. Raven tuvo que contener una risa burlona.

-Seguro, por eso te agarraste de mi brazo como si tu vida dependiera de ello cuando Tita nos gastó esa broma ¿Cierto?- Robin casi se calló de la silla donde estaba sentado al oír sus palabras y recordar lo ocurrido. Eso si que había sido una excelente forma de demostrarle que tan valiente era y el efecto que la película había tenido en él. La hechicera sonrió orgullosa.

-Eso fue un puro reflejo, no hay de que preocuparse.- Raven arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupada por ti?- el frunció el ceño bromeando y ella alzó los hombros.- Solo me preocupaban mis brazos que estaban atrapados por dos chicos que se sentían muy valientes pero que tenían que esconderse tras una chica para protegerse de una pelota de agua.-

-No me lo recuerdes ¿Quieres?- pidió el líder enmascarado.

-No quieres parecer un bebé- declaró Raven entretenida con la conversación, no cualquier día podía decir este tipo de cosas sobre su valiente líder. Le gustaba poder molestarlo por el hecho de que él se sintiera avergonzado, lo que no sabía era que en realidad al chico le molestaba el hecho de que la joven hubiera mencionado a los dos chicos que se habían protegido en sus brazos. No quería saber nada de ese otro chico que había reaccionado de la misma manera que él. –Si eso es lo que te preocupa, tranquilo, no volveré a mencionarlo.-

-Sí es eso.- _No, no es eso._

-Además, pienso que diste un gran show cuando Chico Bestia usó tu pierna para apoyarse y llegar al sofá.- le recordó Raven burlándose. Robin estaba por replicar cuando un sonido extraño llamó la atención de los dos, era la leche hirviendo que estaba por crear un desastre si alguien no la retiraba rápido de la estufa.

Robin se apresuró a quitar el jarro de la estufa, no sin antes tomar un guante de cocina para no quemarse; sus guantes no podían darle tal protección, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ésa podía ser una buena modificación, uno nunca sabe cuando podría serle útil. Una vez que la leche estuvo a salvo del calor, el joven Titán tomó un par de tazas, las llenó casi a tope agregando también algo de leche más fría para evitar quemaduras en su boca y le dio una a su compañera dejando la otra para él.

-Que buenos reflejos- Raven lo halagó mientras soplaba su bebida y tomaba un sorbo; el calor que la llenó la hizo sentir más relajada de lo que había estado el día entero. –Gracias.-

-No hay problema- dijo Robin antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza.

-Sabe a Vodka- dijo Raven de repente mientras Robin se atragantaba con su leche. Ella sonrió victoriosa en su mente al ver la reacción de su amigo, era justo lo que esperaba ver, pero trató de no poner más que un rostro de curiosidad en su cara- ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que sabe a Vodka?- preguntó el chico cuando se repuso del sobresalto, eso era algo que no esperaba oír. –La leche no está vencida y yo no le puse nada si es eso lo que tratas de decir.-

-Solo bromeaba chico maravilla, solo bromeaba- lo molestó Raven tomando otro sorbo de su taza mientras su líder la apuntaba con el dedo acusadoramente.

-No te atrevas a jugar con mi mente a esta hora, no es para nada gracioso- la joven solo agitó su mano un poco y se mantuvo inexpresiva para fastidiarlo.

-No habría sido gracioso si realmente hubieras tenido un problema con la leche, y este no era el caso, por lo que fue muy entretenido ver tu reacción.-

-Podría haberme enfermado o me pude haber caído de la silla y haberme hecho daño por tu culpa- dijo Robin serio antes de colocar una sonrisa amistosa en sus labios. –En tal caso tendrías que cuidarme hasta que me recuperara y el equipo se habría quedado sin líder por un tiempo.-

-Como si nunca hubiera pasado- dijo Raven recordando las veces que el equipo no había tenido al petirrojo al mando y las contó con su mano. –La vez que te rompiste el brazo, cuando te convertiste en aprendiz de Slade, cuando te capturó la hermandad del mal, cuando te dio varicela…-

-Esta bien, está bien, ya entendí- la interrumpió Robin sin querer escuchar más. –pero si estaba vez me ausentaba sería _tu_ culpa.-

Raven rodó sus ojos y luego notó lo bien que estaban conversando los dos. Ya no estaba tenso como antes, era como el mismo Robin de siempre y la extraña actitud que había tenido desde que anunciaron su relación con el joven atlante había desaparecido. Justo en ese momento recordó el Aqualad le había hecho algo a su líder que podía haberlo dejado algo malherido.

-¿Cómo está tu hombro?- el joven enarcó una ceja como si no entendiera a lo que ella se refería. –Te caíste sobre tu hombro antes y no tuve tiempo de preguntarte si estabas bien- explicó Raven mientras el joven titán sonreía al notar que ella estaba preocupada por él.

-No fue nada, no fue como si me cayera del techo.- le aseguró él moviendo su brazo para que viera lo bien que se encontraba.

-No me refería a eso, sé que no fue una gran caída, pero después de todo fue Garth el que te empujó y él tiene mucha fuerza.-

-Creí que sólo lo llamabas Garth cuando Tita estaba cerca- dijo el titán de pelo negro cambiando el tema. Los ojos de Raven se abrieron de sorpresa, era verdad, ella sólo lo llamaba así para que su visita se creyera toda la historia, no quería hacerlo en otras circunstancias porque sabía que terminaría muy encariñada con el joven atlante, sin embargo aquí estaba ella hablando con Robin y llamando al atlante por su verdadero nombre. Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez era bueno llamarlo así frente a todos, así sería más fácil hacerles creer que ambos estaban saliendo.

-Él es mi novio y fue él mismo quien dijo que podíamos llamarlo así, así que no veo nada malo con eso- Raven levantó los hombros y miró a Robin directamente a los ojos, mientras más segura estuviera ella, más fácil sería convencer a su líder.

-Como si pudiera olvidarlo- gruñó él en un bajo volumen terminando de tomarse su leche en un segundo. Luego miró hacia el lado frunciendo el ceño. –Su primer día como pareja oficial y ya están compartiendo la misma cama ¿Qué tan tierno es eso?-

-No fue nuestra decisión, es parte de las reglas que tenemos que cumplir como pareja- explicó Raven sonando un poco enojada. Nada de esto era su culpa y tampoco de Garth, de hecho ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con todo esto en un principio. Realmente le había creído a Aqualad cuando dijo que se había olvidado de seguir las reglas, y dudaba que él la hubiera elegido por ser un pervertido como Cyborg había dicho. Garth no era un degenerado y ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber si él la estaba engañando o no. Hasta el momento, había sido bastante honesto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Robin serio mirándola a los ojos.

-Reglas son reglas Robin, tú más que nadie debería entender eso- respondió Raven sin poder creer que él preguntara eso, era algo obvio y simple: Ellos era una pareja, habían reglas que toda pareja de la cual un Atlante era parte debía seguir y por ende ellos también debían seguirlas. De pronto sintió como el aura de Robin cambiaba a una muy pesada y llena de emociones, al parecer él no recibió la respuesta que estaba esperando.

-Sí, reglas son reglas, y ustedes deben seguirlas si están juntos- dijo Robin sin expresar nada en su rostro, incluso su voz escondía lo que ella podía percibir a través de su aura- ¿Pero por qué están ustedes juntos?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella consternada por la pregunta sin saber como responder. –Robin ya les dijimos a todos como habíamos terminado juntos-

-Es verdad- el joven caminó hasta el lava platos y dejó su taza ahí, nunca cruzó miradas con la joven oscura mientras hablaba. Raven suspiró y recordó que le había prometido a Garth que hablaría con su líder para averiguar por qué tenía esa extraña actitud, de la cual por cierto, ella parecía ser la causa.

-Robin- empezó a decir eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. -¿Qué pasa contigo? Has estado actuando… extraño últimamente, todo el día has estado distraído y enojado, y en verdad me gustaría saber la razón porque los cambios en tu aura son nuevos y muy fáciles de notar.-

-Estoy bien- dijo todavía dándole la espalda.

-Obviamente no ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?- insistió. Él siempre la convencía para hablar con él, ahora era su turno de hacer las preguntas. Si él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla ¿Por qué ella no?

-No quiero hablar de esto contigo, tengo otras siete personas en la torre con las que puedo hablar, no quiero explicarte nada a ti- el joven líder se dio la vuelta abruptamente para ver a la chica y su rostro reflejaba frustración. Ella no podía entender como había llegado a ese estado si hace unos minutos estaba bien.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo ahora? Creí que confiabas en mí- insistió Raven poniéndose de pie frente a él, no iba a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

-Confiaba en ti cuando todos significábamos lo mismo para ti- replicó Robin confundiendo a la joven de cabello corto. Todos significaban mucho para ella, mucho más de lo que él podría imaginar. Ellos eran su familia, los que la ayudaban en las buenas y en las malas durante su vida, si no fuera por ellos el mundo ya no existiría y ella no sería más que un alma olvidada bajo el control de su padre. Ella les debía mucho, le debía a él la vida. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que algo había cambiado en ella?

-Todos significan mucho para mí y valen mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar, y tu lo sabes- dijo Raven cansándose del juego, no era justo que su líder se volviera tan frío cuando ella solo quería ayudarlo. Y tenía suerte de que fuera él, si hubiera sido Chico Bestia, hace rato que lo habría mandado a volar por la ventana. –Yo aprendí a confiar en ti, ahora te toca a ti.-

-No me hagas reír, ya no significamos lo mismo para ti- dijo el joven de pelo oscuro con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz; ella estaba comenzando a perder el control.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó levitando algunos centímetros sobre el suelo para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura que los de él. Estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración sobre la suya, pero no le importó, ya estaba cansada de la infantil actitud de Robin y si era necesario tomar medidas drásticas lo haría.

-Ahora tienes otras prioridades ¿No es así?- ella no lo intimidaba ni un poco, incluso se atrevió a dar un paso al frente causando que ella retrocediera para dejar espacio entre ambos.

-¿Pero qué estás…?- Raven se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que él decía: era Aqualad, esto de los _"significados" _era porque ella tenía un novio y eso traía consecuencias para todos, tal y como él había mencionado antes en la reunión con Abeja. Él todavía estaba enojado por todo el asunto, y recién ahora se le ocurría pensar como le habría afectado todo lo de las reglas, todo se iba poniendo peor. Respirando profundamente sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo y Robin no le quitó la vista de encima, era claro que la joven ya había entendido a qué se refería. –Esto es por Garth ¿Cierto?-

-Te tomó mucho tiempo- dijo Robin tratando de pasar junto a ella, pero Raven lo interceptó antes de que pudiera irse.

-Robin ya te lo dijimos antes, nada va a cambiar tan drásticamente, y aún no hemos decidido si vamos a seguir juntos después de todo esto o no- Raven trató de razonar con él con esperanzas de que se calmara. Por lo menos ahora entendía la razón de su comportamiento, sólo le preocupaban las consecuencias negativas que tendrían las misiones y ambos equipos por su relación con Aqualad, sólo se trataba de eso.

-¿Y por qué no le han dicho nada a la mujer ésa?- preguntó Robin sorprendiéndola. -¿Por qué no le han dicho que todavía no saben si quieren estar juntos?-

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- lo cortó Raven tratando de no volver a subir el tono antes de seguir, no fuera a ser que sus poderes se salieran de control o despertaran a alguien. –Lo que le digamos a Tita es nuestro problema.-

-La mentira no durará por siempre- dijo Robin caminando en dirección contraria a ella y sin voltear a mirarla. Raven lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó a las puertas de la sala. –Yo no le voy a decir nada porque, como tú dijiste, esto no me incumbe, pero tampoco esperes que esté de acuerdo. Ya he mentido lo suficiente, y desde ahora yo decidiré si les sigo la corriente o no dependiendo de mi punto de vista en cada situación.-

-Me aseguraré de no pedirte nada entonces- dijo Raven sin poder contenerse. Sus cambios de humor eran muy rápidos, cuando ella había llegado la había recibido como si fuera cualquier otro día, pero ahora estaba segura que hasta Slade había recibido mejor trato que ella por parte del chico maravilla. Robin no estaba siendo él mismo, podía contar con su mano las pocas veces que se había comportado así con alguien del equipo. Muy raras veces le levantaba la voz a Starfire y a ella, pero esta noche parecía que había decidido saltarse todas las cortesías.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?- preguntó el joven enmascarado mientras las puertas se abrían para dejarlo pasar. –Alguien debe estar extrañándote.-

-¡Robin!- gritó Raven sin causar efecto en él. Las puertas se cerraron y ella quedó sola en la sala con más preguntas que respuestas. No soportaba la actitud de él, y ahora todo lo que se podía oír era el golpeteo de la lluvia. Ya no le daban ni ganas de mirar por la ventana, ni siquiera le quedaba apetito para tomarse el resto de su bebida. –Ese patán.-

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**: Con Robin:**

Él la había escuchado llamarlo, por supuesto que la había escuchado, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse vuelta y darle más explicaciones. No quería quedarse ahí y tener que escuchar todo lo que ella dijera y tener que encontrar respuestas para todos sus argumentos, simplemente porque no tenía ninguna. ¿Qué podía decirle? No quiero hablar contigo porque me molesta que estés saliendo con ese cabeza de pescado, y ni siquiera sé porque me siento de ese modo y no se me ocurre nada mejor que decir que su relación afectará las misiones y los equipos. Sí claro, como si eso fuera suficiente para Raven. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella querría saber mucho más, indagaría hasta conseguir una respuesta concreta, cosa que no era posible en ese momento, por eso había hecho lo mejor que había podido hacer.

Se había ido.

Había dejado a su mejor amiga sola en la cocina después de una pelea; el hecho de que casi nunca se pelearon hacía de toda la situación algo nuevo. Habían tenido varias discusiones antes, pero son de esas entre amigos que le pasan a cualquiera, del tipo que nunca ocurren y que cuando pasan ambos se disculpan y vuelven a conversar como gente civilizada. Siempre había sido así. ¿Por qué ahora todo parecía distinto? Ambas aves sabían como comportarse con el otro cuando tenían problemas, era algo que habían aprendido con los años. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Hola Robin- él joven levantó su cabeza sobresaltado y se encontró con la pequeña atlante parada frente a él. No llevaba sus lentes puestos, su cabello estaba atado con dos colitas y una bata larga cubría todo su cuerpo, pero era Tita, no cabía duda alguna. –Entonces fuiste tú el que me despertó.-

-Yo no hice nada- frunció el ceño.

-Tu aura está tan pesada que es capaz de echar abajo una casa- dijo Tita algo irritada. –Necesitas relajarte, no puedes andar dando vueltas por la torre con tantas emociones saliendo por tu cuerpo y esperar que alguien con empatía pueda dormir tranquilamente. Podrías haber despertado a Raven y Garth también.-

Raven y Garth, eso era lo que había cambiado. Todo este problema no era sobre Raven y él, también estaba su nuevo novio involucrado, no era un argumento entre dos, al menos no para él. Todo el equipo se había enfrentado a otras relaciones antes, dos de ellas habían terminado con corazones rotos, uno de ellos fue el de Raven. Tal vez eso era lo que lo molestaba, el miedo a que Raven no tuviera su final feliz. Considerando que ahora un amigo estaba implicado podría significar que el daño podría ser mucho mayor, después de todo ése dragón le había dejado heridas muy profundas y apenas lo había conocido; cómo sería todo ahora con alguien que conocían ya por algún tiempo.

-Eso es- pensó Robin en voz alta- Tiene que ser eso.-

-¿De qué hablas?- el joven miró hacia abajo recordando que había otra persona con él, una persona que lo miraba como si pudiera leerle la mente aún sin poderes, ella no le agradaba.

-Nada importante- le aseguró Robin, aunque Tita no quedó convencida.

- Tiene que ser importante, de lo contrario tus enredadas emociones no me habrían despertado, y eso que estoy muy cansada- la atlante rodó sus ojos y Robin suspiró.

-Sólo estoy pensando demasiado, ya se pasará.-

-Me impresiona lo seguro que suenas- Tita trató de encontrar su mirada, pero todo indicaba que Robin no tenía el mismo deseo.

-No necesito dudar de mis palabras- el chico maravilla apuntó seguro, o por lo menos así se sentía porque en ese momento la intensidad en la mirada de aquella mujer se intensificó y se sintió aún más incómodo que antes.

-Tal vez deberías.-

-Me voy a dormir ahora- el chico pasó junto a Tita y trató de alcanzar el ascensor para no tener que seguir lidiando con ella. Aunque estaba seguro que ella se preparaba para decirle algo que lo dejaría despierto el resto de la noche, era como si ella esperara el momento exacto para hacerle todo más difícil.

-¿Estás seguro de poder dormir con todo ese estrés?- preguntó la mujer, pero Robin no se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Me las arreglaré, no es la primera vez que me pasa.-

-Oh, yo creo que sí- Robin sintió el impulso de mirarla, pero se detuvo así mismo y esperó a que se abriera la puerta del ascensor. –Lo que haces está mal.-

-No sabía que dormir con un poco de estrés fuera un crimen- dijo pensando que Tita estaba exagerando. Por fin las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el joven entró para luego tornarse a mirar a la mujer que tenía sus manos en su cintura y una cara muy seria. –Ya puedes volver a dormir, mis emociones no te molestarán más.-

-Pero aún te molestarán a ti ¿No es así?- Eso fue lo último que escuchó de los labios de la Atlante antes de que las puertas se cerraran dejando a Robin solo con sus pensamientos. Tal vez no sería capaz de dormir después de todo.

**Tu amor por mí es tan profundo como el océano y mis sentimientos por ti llegan más allá del cielo**

**Si, si, lo se, me paso de veras. Demasiado tiempo incluso para mis gustos pero pues ni modo; la Universidad es la Universidad y hay que cumplir para acabar.**

**En fin, mucha plática hoy pero en serio tenía que mostrar qué tanto esto estaba afectando a Robin. Ya tienen una buena idea de qué tan mal esto le calló al líder, como una piscina de agua congelada y Tita no se lo esta haciendo nada, pero nada fácil.**

**En fin, espero que disfrutaran este capítulo y espero poder actualizar pronto a pesar que las clases empezaron.**

**Próximo capítulo:** A nadie le va bien una noche sin sueño y mucho menos si tienes una prueba de confianza al día siguiente el cual es más difícil de lo que parece por el hecho de que podría significar perder a un amigo. Mantén tus ojos abiertos, incluso si solo hay oscuridad.


End file.
